


These unusual fireworks

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, j'sais jamais trop quoi taguer mdr, ziam
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde ou Zayn parle trop et Liam pas assez. Mais l'un veut se taire et l'autre souhaite s'exprimer. </p><p>Une histoire entre plusieurs jeunes qui confondent tout en même temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Le réveil sonna, suivit d'un coup sourd. Le réveil glissa sur la surface lisse du meuble pour finir sa course sur la moquette moelleuse. Le bras toujours tendu, le jeune adolescent contrarié de mettre fin à sa nuit paisible fit de grands mouvements de pieds afin d'éjecter sa couverture. Il dormait à moitié, la chaleur qu'il l'enveloppait ayant disparut, il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il souffla trois fois puis enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. La rentrée. Personne ne détestait l'école autant que Zayn Malik la détestait.

 **\- Je hais le collège...,** se disait-il en grognant.

Le réveil sonna à nouveaux, cette fois ci il se retrouva en débris sur le sol.

Skateboard en main, sac en bandoulière, wayfarer sur le nez il quitta son logement écoutant vaguement les dernières recommandations de sa mère. L'établissement n'était pas loin. Quinze minutes de marche dont sept avec un moyen de locomotion. Le vent flottait dans ses cheveux. Il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois de septembre. Zayn avait opté pour un t shirt noir en col v, un jean blanc assez moulant et une paire de baskets montantes. Plus il avançait plus il distinguait le raz de marée de cartables agglutinés devant le grillage. Plus qu'un an et il quitte cet endroit pourri, il passe en statut de lycéen. Il fit une entrée spectaculaire manœuvrant son skate agilement puis l'arrêta en posant sèchement un pied sur le sol.

- **Zayn...c'est Zayn** , chuchotait la foule. **Il est enfin la......je croyais qu'il déménageait...**

Satisfait d'avoir conservé sa popularité, l'intéressé se fraya, ou plutôt s'engageait aisément sur le chemin que formaient les élèves autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage, celui ou étaient épinglés les emplois du temps de l'année. Il plissa les yeux cherchant son nom parmi la liste de répartition des classes.

\- **Mme Basile n'est pas là cette année** , annonçait un jeune garçon. **On a un nouveau prof de théâtre.**  
\- **Niall...tu es en avance...**  
\- **J'ai prit une bonne résolution.**

Le dit Niall se mit à la hauteur de Zayn et tapota une fiche du bout de son doigt.

 **-On est encore ensemble cette année à ce que je vois** , dit-il. Il surprit son ami dans une étreinte amicale. La cloche retentit annonçant le début de la torture scolaire. Zayn se plaçait dans un rang aux côtés de son meilleur ami. La 3ème C. Il croisait les bras jouant distraitement avec son skate. Niall lui racontait ses vacances, ses amours et d'autres choses qui n'intéressaient en rien le jeune bad boy. La petite troupe fut invitée à se placer dans une salle de classe. Zayn prenait sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle à côté du radiateur. De cet endroit il pouvait dormir tranquillement. Les élèves installés, les groupes et clans se formaient déjà.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on aura qui comme prof principal cette année ?** demanda Niall, blasé.  
 **\- J'en sais rien** , Zayn bailla, **et je m'en fous.**

Niall luttait pour ne pas refléter la même action.

 **\- Tu as mal dormi toi**...fit-il remarquer. Fichue rentrée.  
 **\- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?**  
 **\- Non j'ai promis à ma mère que j'irais au resto avec elle ce soir** , il soupira, **pour rencontrer son nouveau copain.**  
 **\- Tu crains Niall**.

La porte s'ouvrit déclenchant l'arrêt total des conversations. La vieille madame Keller, son fidèle horrible cardigan jaune sur les épaules, se posta près du tableau noir. Elle fit son habituel discours de début d'année annonçant éventuellement le départ de leur ancien professeur de théâtre.

 **\- Et donc...taisez-vous dans le fond ! Votre nouveau prof cette année est de votre âge.,** elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, **C'est sa première année donc je vous prierais de l'accommoder. Je parle surtout pour quelques élèves perturbateurs, je ne tiens pas à vous voir dans mon bureau cette année. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre.**

Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans la pièce. Peu satisfaite la directrice se racla la gorge. Elle fit signe vers la porte. Un homme entra dans la salle. Plutôt jeune, le teint légèrement halé, une chemise à col fermé superposée d'une paire de bretelles bleu foncées. Il serra la main de la directrice qui s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière elle. Il posa sèchement son sac sur le bureau en replaçant l'une de ses mèches brunes sur le côté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la classe. Plus aucun élève n'osait parler.  
L'homme prit une craie blanche entre ses longs doigts fins puis tourna le dos à la classe laissant apparaître des courbes quasi féminines.

La craie glissa silencieusement sur le tableau. Des suites de lettres formèrent un seul mot.

_Tomlinson._

Zayn qui jusqu'à maintenant somnolait dans son coin se redressa en entendant une voix qui lui était jusqu'à maintenant inconnue. Il tomba sous un regard bleu perçant. Zayn a toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de regard...intense...transmettant plusieurs émotions à la fois. Il sourit détaillant de haut en bas le nouveau professeur, trop absorbé dans son analyse pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Il tapotait son pupitre tout en observant les lèvres du jeune brun former des mots. Il entendit vaguement les mots de nouveau professeur principal, théâtre, heures de vie de classe. Il ne se rappelait plus trop du reste. Il a du s'endormir.

La maison n'était jamais calme. Avec trois sœurs à sa charge, deux petites et une grande, le silence n'y avait pas sa place. Mais il les adorait elles étaient ce qui lui était de plus cher. La petite dernière Zeynab, il la protégeait. Elle ne parlait peu mais son sourit exprimait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait hérité de ses talents de mutisme. Mais il espérait qu'elle ne devienne pas aussi mauvaise que lui. Malgré les remarques les plus désobligeantes qu'il pouvait lancer, il gardait tout de même une bonne conscience.

C'est la rentrée, il y a un nouveau professeur, il a déjà des devoirs pour le lendemain, Zayn est assis devant son bureau, une page blanche sous les yeux, un stylo entre ses doigts. Ce cher Monsieur Tomlinson leur avait donné pour tâche d'écrire un paragraphe sur sois même. Une sorte d'autobiographie. Chaque semaine ils devraient remplir une page d'un cahier racontant leur journée, leur peines, leurs craintes. Chacune des bribes d'émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Lorsque Niall lui avait conté l'exercice à faire, le métis avait lancé son sac sur son épaule en grognant longuement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter moi** , se lamentait-il , **...il ne se passe jamais rien dans ma vie pourrie.**  
 **\- Mais je suis là moi.** renchérit Niall.

Zayn étira ses fines lèvres en une pale sourire. Il accrocha son coude contre celui de son ami puis le tira vers le deuxième cours.

**** **** ****

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les filles étaient au salon, assises devant le poste de TV. Le repas serait bientôt près et la feuille était désespérément vierge. Le bureau de chambre étant juste en dessous de la fenêtre, Zayn avait une vue impeccable sur la chambre de la maison d'en face. Les voisins avaient déménagé il y a près de 6 mois. Sa mère disait qu'il y aurait de nouveaux locataires qui s'installeraient durant les vacances. Pour le moment la chambre semblait vide. Enfin pas jusqu'à ce que les rideaux se mettent à bouger. Surpris, il failli renverser son siège mais il s'accrocha à la table au dernier moment. Deux bras s'emparèrent de chaque extrémité des tissus. Une silhouette se formait entre les deux. Un garçon..Un jeune garçon. Avec d'étonnants yeux en amande couleur noisette. Le temps de cligner des cils, la paire d'yeux avait déjà disparu sous l'épaisse couche de rideaux.

**** **** ****

  
**\- On a des voisins ?** Zayn ouvrait la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, sans frapper.  
 **\- Oui, répondit-elle** , l'air exaspéré. **Ils ont emménagé pendant les vacances.**  
 **\- Ils ont un fils ?**  
 **\- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas allée les rencontrer.**  
 **  
**  
Zayn referma la porte de la chambre de sa grande sœur. Il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Ce n'était que la première semaine, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques libertés. Il détestait peut être l'école, ses profs et le contact avec les autres élèves, il n'en était pas un élève médiocre pour autant. Le siège au fond de la classe l'attendait déjà. Il l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Niall se posa lourdement sur le banc d'à côté. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une horrible nuit. Cela lui éviterait sûrement de parler au plus grand bonheur du brun. La porte s'ouvrit, le même homme que la veille entra.

\- **On l'a encore aujourd'hui ?** Zayn s'indigna.  
 **\- Oui on l'a une heure en début de journée,** lui parvint une voix fluette, et franchement désagréable. **Tous les jours en plus de ses heures de théâtre. Tu n'as pas vu l'emploi du temps ?**

Zayn contempla la blonde qui venait de lui adressait la parole. Elle lui souriait niaisement en tortillant une de ses mèches entre ses doigts. Encore une, se dit le métis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles se jetaient toutes sur lui. Zayn n'aimait pas les filles faciles. Celles qui tentaient de flirter avec lui dans tous les coins de l'établissement. Bien entendu parfois il en privilégiait une ou deux par simple besoin...corporel. Mais il faisait toujours en sorte qu'elles ne reviennent pas une fois l'acte terminé.

**\- Non ma belle, je ne l'ai pas vu.**

Il maintint son regard lui faisant comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

 **\- Bien,** la voix du professeur résonna parmi le silence. **Deuxième jour aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?**  
 **  
**  
Un farfouillis de feuilles se fit entendre. Certains élèves ne bougèrent pas, d'autres écrivaient deux ou trois ligne de plus sur leur essai. Zayn, les pieds sur la table observait son voisin de table qui sortait une feuille légèrement froissée.

\- **Nooon**. Zayn s'apprêtait à s'endormir pour le reste de l'heure. **T'a fait son truc a la con ?**  
\- **Me cherche pas mec... Hier c'était horrible. J'ai juste écrit mon prénom, mon âge et ma couleur préférée.**  
 **\- C'est un début.**  
 **\- Messieurs vers le fond...**  
 **  
**  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Niall qui était penché sur le pupitre de son voisin s'écarta doucement.

 **\- Comment vous appelez vous ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'apprendre hier.** Mr Tomlinson se posta près de son bureau, appuyant sa hanche gauche sur celui-ci. **Vous comptez dormir pendant mon cours toute l'année ?**  
 **\- Malik monsieur. Zayn Malik. Non je ne dors en cours que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et pour le moment vos cours sont particulièrement ennuyeux.**

Irrité, le professeur inclina sa tête vers la gauche et leva un sourcil. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

**\- Monsieur Malik, je n'aimerais pas partir sur de mauvaises bases avec vous. Alors autant commencer par prendre des précautions dès maintenant. Je suis peut être jeune, j'ai peut être votre âge, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me manquer de respect. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je demande ici. Et tout le reste se passera bien. Maintenant, rendormez-vous j'aimerais enseigner en paix.**

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et entreprit la leçon du jour.

**** **** **** 

**\- Il m'énerve déjà ce prof**

Niall haussa les épaules tout en suivant docilement son ami. Ce soir il dormirait sûrement dans l'immense maison de Zayn. Chez lui c'était le calvaire. Sa mère s'occupait peu de lui ; Toujours en sortie, nouvelle semaine, nouveau mec. Elle travaillait, un avait une bonne situation, mais son statut de fêtarde avait de mauvaises conséquences sur ses enfants. Ils ne restaient presque jamais à la maison. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire. Niall continuait d'avancer, écoutant les milles et une insultes que Zayn pestaient contre son professeur de théâtre. Soudain il entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

**\- Par ici Liam, vas-y lance moi la balle !**

Zayn aussi avait arrêté de marcher. Il regardait par-dessus la façade d'où deux adolescents jouaient au football en duo. Les deux se ressemblaient étrangement si ce n'était que pour leur imposante touffe de cheveux. Mais on pouvait clairement distinguer leurs deux visages. Le plus grand s'arrêta au milieu d'une passe. Il tourna la tête vers les deux garçons qui les dévisageaient. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

 **\- Bonjour ! Vous habitez ici ?**  
 **\- J'habite à côté là...**  
 **\- Aah ben alors on est voisins. Salut !** L'étranger prit la main que Niall lui tendait.

L'autre jeune ne semblait pas se décider à venir.

**-Je suis Harry. dit le jeune , On vient de déménager. Mon père a rencontré ta mère...tu dois être Zayn c'est cela ?....Et toi tu t'appelles ? Niall d'accord, c'est original, j'aime beaucoup ton prénom. Oh je vous présente mon frère, Liam. On est de faux jumeaux, enfin j'insiste sur le faux parce que appart les cheveux on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Enfin une chose est sure c'est qu'on est sorti en même temps. Mais il est timide, il ne parlera pas beaucoup**

Il parle beaucoup, pense notre personnage principal. Mais ses grands yeux verts et ses fossettes superbement biens dessinées le rendait chaleureux. Le dit Liam se tenait à l'écart tout en fixant Zayn. Il le fixait avec d'étonnants yeux en amande, couleur noisette


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Zayn, s'il te plaît apporte-moi cette feuille.**

Un mois depuis la rentrée. Les élèves étaient passés aux choses sérieuses et les professeurs semblaient s'endurcir à chaque cours. Zayn n'avait point quitté sa place, son deuxième meilleur ami, le radiateur l'attendait chaque matin. Niall avait du mal à suivre les cours, comme d'habitude dirais le métis, mais cette année il voulait réussir.

Les interrogations écrites tombaient déjà, la préparation pour le brevet des collèges aussi.

**** **** ****

  
Zayn adossé contre un mur, un livre ouvert sur les genoux semblait plongé dedans. En réalité il lisait les suites de mots sans les retenir.

 **\- Les maths, je déteste ça !**  
 **  
**  
Niall referma son bouquin d'un coup sec. Zayn lança un coup d'œil uniquement pour apercevoir son ami enfiler furieusement ses chaussettes.

\- **Tu vas ou ?** demandait-il  
 **-M'en griller une**  
 **-Tu fumes toi ?** Zayn levait les sourcils, étonné  
 **-Mais non ! J'ai juste besoin d'air parce que si je reste ici cinq minutes de plus à réviser ce fichu contrôle, je sens que je vais vraiment me mettre à fumer.**

Cigarette entre les doigts, lâchant bouffée par bouffée, l'adolescent observait son ami qui se prélassait sur une chaise longue au soleil. C'était encore un rare jour de soleil en cette période automnale. Les rues étaient calmes. C'était le début d'un dimanche après-midi. Les filles étaient chez leur grand-mère. Zayn avait refusé de la voir. Elle les gâtait toutes sauf lui. C'était une façon comme une autre de la punir non ? Un camion passa, un enfant transportant un sac traversa la route, un chat miaulait sur une palissade. Tout était trop calme dans ce quartier trop cher, étiquetant systématiquement les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. _Tu habites à Mayar street ? Tes parents sont riches alors._

Le chat sauta dans le jardin d'à côté. Il rodait autour de la porte en verre, suppliant son propriétaire de le laisser entrer. La porte coulissa éventuellement. Harry s'accroupit, il semble chuchoter à l'oreille de la bête.

**\- Liam, viens voir ! Moly est revenu !**

De loin, Zayn guettait la scène. Une semaine depuis la rentrée et il n'avait pas parlé à ses voisins. Ils avaient pourtant l'air sympa. Et il serait sûr que Harry tiendrait une conversation, certes probablement seul, mais elle durerait deux heures minimum. Les jumeaux passèrent ce qui ressemblait à des heures, à caresser l'animal qui se frottait sur chacun d'entre eux. Lui il préférait les chiens de toute façon.

Niall s'étant endormi, se réveilla en sentant une légère brûlure au niveau du creux de son épaule. Sa peau était rougie. Voilà ce qui en coûtait de dormir au soleil. Il grogna, énervé d'avoir pu attraper un coup de soleil en fin du mois de septembre.  
Zayn se moquait de lui en posant continuellement son doigt sur la marque. Niall criait, non pas de douleur, mais d'agacement. Des cris dans une rue aussi calme ne passent jamais inaperçus.

**\- Hé ! Tout va bien ?**

Harry se pencha sur la clôture l'air inquiet. Zayn continuait de courir derrière Niall pour empirer la morsure du soleil. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, prenant l'occasion de se chatouiller simultanément la peau. Au bout de quelques secondes, Niall stoppa Zayn. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette de la crème.

Après s'être rendus compte de la présence du bouclé, Niall le remerciait chaleureusement pour avoir apporté un tube de crème apaisante. Zayn s'occupait délicatement de cette tâche, imprégnant la peau du blond de Biafine. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs corps étaient écrasé l'un contre l'autre. N'importe qui aurait pu jurer que les deux formaient un couple. Harry tomba d'ailleurs dans le panneau, s'excusant ensuite de sa question stupide.

**\- Niall et moi on est un peu comme des frères. Il habite chez moi 360 jours par an donc à force.....**

Harry hocha la tête, ne voulant pas être plus indiscret qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **\- Regarde Zayn !!** La petite Zeynab agitait un billet bleu-vert sous le nez de son grand frère. **Mamie m'a donné cinq livres !!**  
 **  
**  
Zayn sourit, il se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une boite. Il se pencha vers elle, prit un feutre et tatoua son prénom sur le carré.

 **\- Tu gardes cet argent dans cette boite. A chaque fois que tu auras une pièce, tu la mettras dedans. Je t'aiderais à la surveiller. Et quand tu seras plus grande, tu me payeras un voyage à Los Angeles avec**. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle s'en alla en courant, serrant fermement la tirelire apprivoisée contre son cœur.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Zayn, je t'ai parlé, fais-moi voir ce que tu écrivais sur cette feuille. Il ne me semble pas que tu suivais le cours. Viens par ici.**

Zayn défia son professeur du regard. Si seulement il avait des lasers à la place des yeux. Il se leva et posa brusquement la page sur le bureau. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Mr Tomlinson de placer un mot, allant directement retrouver sa tanière au fond de la salle.

La cloche retentit. Les élèves se rendaient à leur cours de mathématiques. Zayn ne bougeait pas, son prof n'avait prononcé mot après avoir lu le contenu de la feuille. Il déduisit qu'il devrait rester après l'heure de cours. Niall regarda son ami avec une légère pointe d'envie. Lui au moins il raterait le contrôle de maths.

 **\- Zayn, tu es encore ici ?** Louis l'interrogea, **Tu n'as pas cours de maths ?**  
 **-Vous ne vouliez pas me voir monsieur ?**  
 **-Je devrais ?**

Zayn soulagé d'avoir échappé à un affrontement de plus avec son professeur, sauta de son siège et épaula son sac. Les autres étaient sûrement déjà rentrés dans la classe. La vieille prof était sévèrement ponctuelle. Elle n'acceptait personne à partir du moment où la porte se fermait. Zayn se doutant de la situation traînait dans le couloir tandis que son professeur de théâtre éteignait les lumières.

Le contrôle de maths, il s'en fichait. Les mathématiques ne lui serviraient à rien dans ce qu'il projetait de faire plus tard. Niall lui voulait devenir ingénieur, il devrait se sentir beaucoup plus concerné. Zayn sourit en se rappelant d'il y a quelques semaines, deux ou trois, lorsque Niall avait attrapé un coup de soleil lors de l'une de leur supposée « journée révision »

**\- Monsieur, comme j'ai raté le cours... et je ne peux pas me permettre d'alourdir mon dossier cette année, vous pourriez...**   
**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'excuser. Oh et si je peux te donner un conseil.**   
**-Oui ?**

Il fronça les sourcils , il avait réussi à engager une conversation respectueuse avec son professeur , ce n'était pas le moment que celui-ci se mette à jouer les provocateurs.

**\- Vas lui parler, tu sais, moi je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'envie de te rencontrer.**   
**-Comment le savez-vous....**

Zayn prit la feuille que son professeur lui tendait. C'était celle qu'il avait confisqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fut pris d'un malaise mais réussit aussitôt à le contrôler.

**\- Je vais te faire un mot d'excuse maintenant rentre chez toi pour la matinée. On se revoit cet après-midi.**

**** **** ****

  
Il rangeait son portable dans son sac, puis posa un pied sur son skate. Niall ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de l'avoir..abandonné. Le silence était maître dans la maison lorsqu'il entra. Un sandwich rapidement englouti , la télévision ne présentant aucun programme intéressant, Zayn se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'enfonça sur son lit. Il avait juste à s'adosser contre le mur de gauche pour faire face à la fenêtre. Le vent se levait, il était à peine 10h , et les cours reprenaient à 14h. Il aurait bien aimé dormir , mais il avait gâché une heure trente de son temps libre à essayer.

Un coup à la porte vint le sauver de sa solitude. La porte s'ouvrit devant une grande rangée de dents. Les yeux de Harry étaient vert émeraudes , ils brillaient à chaque instant. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient parsemés de petites bouclettes. Il venait sûrement de se laver les cheveux. Zayn croisa les bras attendant le motif de cette visite.

 **\- Salut...je suis passé devant..et j'ai vu que le portail était ouvert alors je suis passé pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un.**  
 **-Ah..bah..je suis là. Entres si tu veux**.  
Zayn se poussa pour laisser un passage au jeune bouclé.

 **-C'est que....Liam est tout seul et..**  
 **-Bah il a qu'à nous rejoindre**  
 **-Je voudrais bien mais..**  
 **-Bon tu sais quoi,** il soupira, c **'est moi qui bouge.**

Il ferma la porte , tant pis pour la clef , il y avait une entrée spéciale en cas de perte ou d'oubli. Et suivit Harry vers la maison d'à côté.

Les deux étaient identiques mais leur intérieur différait fortement. Des chaussures , chaussettes et autres traînaient un peu partout dans le couloir , une multitude de cadres et de trophées ornaient les murs.

Zayn lui n'était pas fait pour le sport. Le seul concours qu'il avait gagné était celui de ping pong , et encore , il avait trouvé une technique infaillible pour déstabiliser ses concurrents. Une délicieuse odeur de tarte flottait dans l'air, mêlé à l'odeur de cannelle , vanille et autres épices semblant émaner des murs. Les murs étaient blancs crémeux, le sol était doux. Tout semblait ordonné et désordonné à la fois. C'était rien comparé à la propreté étincelante de sa propre maison.

 _Voilà une maison qui vit_ se dit le brun. Il suivit Harry vers une pièce qu'il suppose est le bureau. C'était la première fois depuis quelques années qu'il n'était pas rentré dans la maison d'un ami. Devrait-il déjà considérer Harry comme tel ?

Le dit Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et lui chuchota une chose que seul Liam aurait pu distinguer. Liam se tourna , abandonnant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il ôta ses lunettes et accorda à Zayn un petit sourire en coin. Intimidé , Zayn agita brièvement les doigts en lui rendant un sourire nerveux. Liam hocha la tête et retourna à son occupation.

**\- Liam ne parle pas beaucoup.**

Harry sortait la tourte du four et la découpait en plusieurs parts.

**\- Il ne va pas en cours , il les suit par correspondance.**

Il sortit trois assiettes bleues et des couverts assortis.

**\- Mais il est adorable , tu verras.**   
**-Et toi tu n'as pas cours ?**   
**-Je travaille..bon d'accord je n'ai que 16 ans mais j'ai décidé de ne pas aller au lycée..Je m'ennuie tellement là-bas.**

Il servit les parts et posa quelques verres ainsi qu'une carafe de limonade.

**\- Mon père est le patron d'une agence de location de voitures. Moi je suis stagiaire à la boulangerie en ville....Liam viens manger !!**

Le repas était délicieux , Zayn s'en voulait un peu de s'être immiscé dans cette famille sans les prévenir. Mais d'un côté il s'en fichait. Il apprit que les deux jumeaux vivaient presque seuls. Le père étant trop prit par son travail et la mère morte dans un accident de voiture il y a 10 ans. Leurs grandes sœurs venaient s'occuper d'eux de temps en temps. Mais la plupart du temps ils étaient seuls. A cette remarque Zayn se fit tout petit sur son siège. Il se plaignait d'avoir une vie et une famille pourrie. Mais autour de lui, il était entouré de jeunes de son âge qui n'avaient pas de parents pour s'occuper d'eux.

**** **** ****

  
Le sac sur les genoux , assit sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée , Niall écrivait les devoirs de la semaine dans l'agenda de son meilleur ami. Il avait réussi son contrôle , d'ailleurs il lui racontait comment il avait réussi à trouver la solution à une équation en changeant le signe de l'égalité pour la énième fois.

**\- J'crois que j'ai compris Niall.**   
**-Non mais tu te rends compte ?? J'vais avoir une bonne note !**   
**-Tu m'en vois ravi**

Il s'occupait à arracher les brins d'herbe. Les maths étaient la dernière chose qui occupait son esprit

 **-Tiens c'est bizarre,** Niall remarqua, **tu me parles pas des voisins aujourd'hui...j'm'étais habitué à tes récits quotidiens.**  
 **-Tais toi...**  
 **-Du genre 'J'ai vu Liam ce matin , il fait des pompes en sortant du lit' ou encore 'je me demande pourquoi il va pas dans le même collège que nous , tu crois qu'il est déjà au lycée ' j'ai même retenu 'Ce week end je vais aller chez eux parce que je m'ennuie quand t'es pas là' sans compter les tartines de conneries que tu écris dans ton journal de bord. La tête que le prof a faite quand il a lu ta feuille j'étais plié ce matin. T'es censé écrire un truc sur toi , pas sur la vie de ton voisin ! On dirait un pervers!**  
 **-Bon t'a fini ?**  
 **\- Si il t'intrigue, pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement sonner à sa porte ?**

Zayn donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond. Il lui raconta alors le repas qu'il avait partagé avec les deux châtains. Niall était déçu de ne pas avoir été invité , mais il se rassura en comptant sur une prochaine occasion. Zayn arracha une page de l'agenda que Niall tenait entre ses mains, il le transformait lentement en un avion de papier. Oui depuis ce fameux coup de soleil il s'était formé une certaine sympathie pour ses voisins. Mais il ne savait pas comment les aborder. Le destin a fait que ce soit Harry qui vienne à lui. Mais Harry en soit ne l'intéressait pas, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était parler à son frère , sa moitié. Il réussirait bien à lui faire cracher un mot ou deux.

**** **** ****

  
**\- OUAIS ELLE EST DE RETOUR !!!!!!!**

Zayn pointait du doigt la jeune fille, de taille moyenne, la chevelure dorée les yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture rouge. Elle baissa discrètement la tête entendant la remarque que Zayn avait lancée. Laura Gregg faisait son entrée avec un mois de retard. Si seulement elle aurait pu rester un ou deux mois de plus à l'hôpital. Depuis six ans elle se retrouvait dans la même classe que le métis. C'est comme si il la suivait depuis la maternelle. Il lui faisait vivre un véritable calvaire. La rancune lui collait à la peau décidément, c'était un accident avait-elle déclaré. Mais Zayn s'en fichait. Elle l'avait humilié , elle allait le lui payer.

Enfin cela s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient à peine 8 ans. Les deux étaient peut être amis avant , peut-être..pendant un petit moment  
.  
D'années en années la méchanceté tombait, et la petite Laura grandissait et encaissait. Elle n'avait presque pas d'amis. Tout ce que l'on savait d'elle était qu'elle écrivait souvent à une personne jamais dévoilée au grand jour jusqu'à maintenant, mais aussi qu'elle était la victime de premier choix d'un certain Zayn Malik.

Il y avait une règle dans ce collège : Zayn Malik. C'était _qui m'aime me suive_ et _qui n'est pas content, Zayn t'attends_ . Une chose bien particulière était qu'il n'était jamais violent. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur un autre élève , sauf si c'est nécessaire, plus fou encore , il protégeait chaque élève qui se faisait attaquer dans un coin sombre, ou à la sortie des cours. La violence , lui il n'en voulait pas dans sa _patrie_ .

Il abandonna sa place habituelle et se laissa tomber sur la chaise au premier rang. Inutile de vous préciser pourquoi.

**\- Alors , t'étais ou ? Tu as failli me manquer, sans toi c'est fou comme je m'emmerdais en classe. Mais tu es de retour et je sens que je vais passer une bonne année.**

Il posa son sac sur la table et en sortit son contenu. Comme si il allait travailler en cours de sciences physiques. La jeune Laura se taisait , elle avait appris que le silence intimidait l'adversaire. Il serait bien obligé de se la fermer si elle ne répondait pas à ses remarques. La prochaine fois elle s'assurerait de ne pas s'asseoir à une table pour deux personnes. Cela lui évitera un deuxième mot dans son carnet pour _bavardages incessants avec son voisin_ d'autant plus qu'elle au moins , elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Tu devrais arrêter de l'embêter.**  
 **\- Niall j'te reconnais plus ! Tu arrives à l'heure en cours , tu notes les cours tu révise tes maths , tu RÉUSSIS ton contrôle de maths et là tu me dis d'arrêter de parler à Laura..non franchement là.....tu me déçois.**  
 **\- J'ai juste pas envie d'échouer....pas envie de finir comme elle..**

Il baissa la tête , mais fut content de trouver aussitôt les bras du brun. Zayn ne parlait pas beaucoup , parfois il en avait trop à dire , parfois il se taisait tout simplement.

Niall somnolait , pour ne pas dire ronflait, sur le matelas. Il avait passé une rude journée. Le cross les attendait à la fin de l'année, ils s'étaient déjà mis à l'entrainement. L'heure n'était pas très avancée , 21h30 lui disait son réveil , neuf. Il s'adossa contre le rebord de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le froid arrivait déjà , il tira le pan gauche du volet et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec celui de droite lorsqu'un mouvement l'alarma. Dans la maison d'en face , celle qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien , Liam entrait une serviette autour des hanches. Une situation à laquelle notre métis n'avait pas pensé. Les deux chambres étaient pile l'une en face de l'autre , laissant le plaisir , ou l'inconvénient à l'un et l'autre de pouvoir distinguer clairement les événements qui s'y passaient. Oui bien sûr Zayn s'était plusieurs fois surprit à guetter les moindres recoins de la chambre opposée , c'est comme cela que son intérêt pour Liam a commencé à grandir. Le jeune avait des sortes de rituels chaque matin, ce qui faisait bien rire son voisin.

Liam tourna la tête, s'apercevant qu'il était fixé du regard. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre et agita grandement son bras.

**\- S-salut. Désolé..J' voulais pas. Je fermais les volets et puis tu ..**

Liam sourit , pas comme la dernière fois , mais cette fois ci il montrait toutes ses dents. Il secoua la tête en levant la main, faisant comprendre à Zayn qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Ce dernier tira le deuxième volet et alluma sa petite lampe une fois plongé dans la pénombre.

Une feuille l'attendait déjà sur son bureau.

**\- Aujourd'hui je suis allé chez lui pour la première fois.**

Stylo en main , il laissait sa pensée prendre la place de l'encre.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Salut les filles!!!!!**

Il se posa à l'extrémité du banc et glissa vers sa cible. Ses bras trouvèrent les épaules de la brune qui secouait gracieusement ses boucles couleur chocolat. L'une d'entre elle s'enroula autour de son index. Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui la tenait fermement contre elle.

 **\- Salut Zayn, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?** répondit la jeune fille  
 **\- Miss gossip du collège , à ce qu'il parait t'as une nouvelle cible? Tu m'aimes plus? j'suis déçu.**  
 **\- Mouais , brun , grand , pas plus de 16 ou 17 ans , les yeux marron et de jolis cheveux bouclés. Il habite même dans ta rue.**  
 **\- Tu traînes dans mes rues toi?**

Zayn lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule

**\- Dans l'espoir de voir la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte rien que pour moi.**   
**\- Danielle!**

Il desserra son étreinte en souriant légèrement. Danielle c'était LA fille que tout le monde aimait. Il fallait absolument la suivre pour connaître tous les derniers potins. Elle semblait avoir des agents postés un peu partout. Elle savait tout sur tout , sauf bien sur quand ça concernait les cours.

**** **** ****

  
La fenêtre , amen à l'homme qui a eu l'idée d'éclairer les maisons ainsi. Tous les matins , les volets s'ouvraient à la même heure , toujours le gauche , puis le droit. En face il y avait des stores , mais leurs habitants semblaient préférer l'usage des rideaux.  
Le matin le réveil sonne , Zayn sort en premier , se prépare en premier, fait tout en premier . Il réveille ensuite Niall. Le temps que le blond finisse ses affaires dans la salle de bain , l'autre maison commence aussi à se réveiller.

La première fois , Zayn cherchait ses baskets , il retournait toute la pièce , passablement énervé. Lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus il exclama un cri de victoire en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre. Bien sûr il était là , accoudé sur le rebord , le visage hilare. Zayn agita ses chaussures entre ses mains.

**\- Je...les trouvais plus. Niall les a caché sous mon bureau.**

C'était faux, il les avait juste jetés la veille en revenant du cours d'éducation physique juste avant de s'être écroulé sur son lit. Liam se prit le visage entre les mains , écroulé de rire sous la maladresse de son voisin. Il ferma ses vitres et quitta sa chambre sans demander son reste , laissant Zayn lacer furieusement ses chaussures, tentant de rattraper les quelques secondes de retard qu'il avait.

La deuxième fois il s'était permis de dormir plus longtemps. Un peu trop longtemps, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux , Niall était déjà en train de déjeuner. Il se traîna jusque vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit les battants. Juste au même moment , deux bras tiraient les rideaux en face. Comme figé , Zayn regardait droit devant lui, le visage encore endormi du brun qui baillait sans gêne le fascinait totalement. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste la tête entre les fesses et qu'il avait besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil.  
Il n'entendit même pas Niall arriver derrière lui. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son torse nu , une horde de cheveux chatouillant le creux de son épaule. Un toast frais planté juste sous son visage.

**\- P'tit déj Zayn.....Oh regarde il y a Liam !**

Niall fit un grand signe que Liam rendit bien. Zayn distrait par le blond s'était retourné pour attraper son pain, mais il semblait qu'il avait déjà été avalé par son ami.

La troisième fois Zayn s'était réveillé les cheveux blanchis par un tube de talc. Il se rua vers la fenêtre pour secouer sa chevelure. Niall allait en baver ce soir . Il frottait désespérément ses mèches mais la poudre semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de tomber.

**\- Hé Zayn qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Zayn leva la tête et vit Harry accroché au cou de son frère. Pourquoi étaient-ils levés si tôt ? On était que samedi pourtant.  
Il ne savait pas si il le faisait exprès , ou si le destin était une , excusez-moi, une pute , mais tous les matins il se passait un événement assez embarrassant , et chaque matin Liam assistait à cet événement.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Un poème en prose n'a pas de vers.**  
 **-Quoi ? J'pige rien.**

Zayn posa son stylo sur le comptoir et saisit sa tasse entre les doigts. Harry essuyait ses doigts enfarinés sur le tablier. Il ré expliqua le système au métis. Mais il n'était pas du tout réceptif. De toute façon sa pause était finie , il fallait qu'il se remette au boulot. Il se rendit en cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette de viennoiseries chaudes entre les mains. Il la posa entre Niall et Zayn puis reprit son travail.

Niall ne prenait pas les cours de théâtre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Parfois il restait en cours juste pour éviter de s'ennuyer seul à la maison , parfois juste pour tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami. Il regardait Zayn penché sur une leçon de leur fameux professeur Tomlinson. La fin du trimestre approche , Noël avec et les examens plus importants aussi.

**\- J'en ai marre !**   
**-Prends un gâteau**   
**-j'aime pas les gâteaux**   
**-Harry les a faits**

Zayn prit un pain au chocolat et le finit en une bouchée. Il mâcha longuement avant de déclarer

**\- C'est dégueulasse.**

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il finit les trois quarts de l'assiette.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Bien , n'oubliez pas le contrôle avant les vacances , je compte sur vous pour réviser sérieusement.**

Les élèves répondirent dans un murmure unanime. Mr Tomlinson était cool finalement. Il ne s'énervait pas si un élève ne rendait pas de devoirs , il lançait quelques blagues de temps à autres, mais détendait vraiment l'atmosphère.

Depuis cet échange de complicité , Zayn avait fondé une certaine sympathie pour son professeur. Légère mais considérable.  
Aujourd'hui ce serait différent , aujourd'hui il irait lui parler , tester son expérience en matière de..contact humain.  
Niall voyait que son ami ne semblait pas décidé à s'activer. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard agacé. Zayn se balançait sur sa chaise se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue , signe que ses nerfs avaient besoin d'être soulagés par une dose de nicotine.

**\- J'te rejoins dehors Niall.**

Niall ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami puis sorti en trombe de la salle. Il emporta le skate qui se reposait tranquillement sur le coin du mur couleur crème. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zayn tenait tant à voir le professeur à la fin du cours , il avait peut être une ou deux questions par rapport au contrôle qui avançait à grand pas. Il avançait tête baissé, traversant la cour qui se vidait petit à petit. Cette cour triste , grise simplement ornée de bancs de pierre et d'arbres dénudés de leur habillage de feuilles. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Dans deux semaines ce serait l'hiver , et avec quelques jours en plus noël pointerait le bout de son nez. Mais en attendant il faisait froid , et Niall venait d'entrer en contact avec une masse beaucoup plus légère que lui. La silhouette heurta le sol , un petit cri de douleur en retentit.

**\- Oh..excuse-moi..**

Si c'était Zayn il se serait déjà énervé et aurait rejeté la faute sur la victime. Mais Niall tendit juste ses doigts inconfortablement froids.

**\- M-merci.**

Niall rencontra une paire de prunelles bleues , il faillit se voir à un moment, mais sa vision fut floutée par une cascade de cheveux blonds que le vent envoyait dans sa direction. Elle avait des yeux bleus électriques , exactement comme les siens, une chevelure dorée , incroyablement lisse mais épaisse. Le teint pâle , les joues couleur pêche et les lèvres pulpeuses et rosies. Son corps frêle tentait tant bien que mal à se relever. Niall tira sur son bras pour l'y aider. Elle regardait de gauche à droite , l'air apeurée , puis toussa en tirant nerveusement sa main vers elle. C'est alors que ça le heurta.

**\- Laura ? Je suis vraiment désolé...je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?**   
**\- Non...ça va. Tu peux lâcher ma main s'il te plaît.**   
**\- Oh. Pardon.**

Il se posa devant la grille en jetant quelques coups d'œil vérificateurs derrière lui de temps en temps. Laura regardait autour d'elle puis replaça son bonnet sur le haut de sa tête. Elle se camoufla dans ses couches de vêtements et marcha ainsi, tête baissée vers là où bon lui semblait. Niall la suivait du regard , sa silhouette disparaissait dans un brouillard naissant. C'était comme si elle se dématérialisait. Laura était une fille bien mystérieuse.

**** **** ****

  
**Ma mère vous a fait un gâteau**  
 **-Quelle ironie.**  
 **-Tu peux parler. Elle au moins elle cuisine bien**  
 **-Tu veux passer la soirée dehors ?**

Harry sourit , les lèvres serrées , certes , mais son sourire était assez généreux pour qu'un creux se forme sur sa joue gauche. Il laissa une ouverture assez béante pour laisser Zayn s'y faufiler. Rien n'avait changé dans cette maison. Elle était juste atrocement silencieuse , seul le frottement des pieds sur la moquette et le tictac de plusieurs montres et pendules sonnaient à l'unisson. Harry prit l'assiette que le métis tenait maladroitement entre ses deux mains et ôta la fine couche d'aluminium. Impressionné par la fine pâtisserie qu'il découvrit , il prit directement l'initiative d'en goûter une part.

Tandis que Harry se faisait une note mentale de demander la recette de son gâteaux la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Mme Malik , le Malik junior parcourait son regard sur les tableaux qui régnaient sur les murs. Certains étaient encadrés , d'autres étaient brodés, parfois ils étaient recouvert d'un verre fin , d'autre fois ils étaient simplement collés sur le mur avec une punaise plate.

**\- Là c'est maman.**

Harry pointa vers une femme qui souriait , tenant une bouteille de bière entre les mains. La photo avait était prise instantanément, en plein dans l'action. Elle riait à plein éclat, sûrement à une blague qu'une personne autour de la table avait lancé , ou peut être qu'elle était juste heureuse d'être en vie à ce moment-là. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme pétillante , généreuse et pleine de joie. Tout le contraire de la mère de Zayn qui ne faisait que de se lamenter de voir ses enfants grandir si vite. Chacun affrontait la vie à sa manière de toute façon.

Un bruit , comme un clic le fit sortir de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit , laissant un bref espoir au vent de s'engouffrer dans l'intérieur, mais elle se referma bien trop vite.

**\- Donne-moi ton sac , et puis vas prendre un bain , tu es congelé.. Harry ? Tu es là ?**   
**\- Papa est rentré tôt! Viens je vais te le présenter !!**

Zayn tentait de protester mais Harry était bien trop fort pour lui. Il se laissa entrainer vers le hall ou un homme , infiniment grand, les traits fins et jeunes, les cheveux raides , ternes mais rehaussés par des yeux verts presque translucides. Harry lui sauta au cou ne lui laissant à peine le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements d'hiver. Il rigolait , content de cet accueil chaleureux. Il rigolait toujours lorsqu'il serrait la main de Zayn.

Harry était comme un enfant au lever du jour de noël. Tout excité , n'arrêtant pas de sautiller , voulant à tout prix raconter sa journée. Sa voix répétait continuellement des _papa , papa ,papa_ . Il fut éventuellement un moment ou le paternel en avait assez de ses bavardages incessants et l'envoya faire une autre activité. Harry trouva ce moment idéal pour monter à l'étage , laissant le brun seul, debout , n'osant pas s'asseoir sans l'autorisation du chef de la maison.

Il cherchait toujours une phrase à dire lorsque la voix du bouclé appelait son nom depuis l'étage. Il montait , pour la première fois, les marches de cet escalier démesuré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces maisons étaient si hautes , mais leur disposition étaient exactement pareille, la salle de bain au fond du couloir, faiblement éclairée. Des faisceaux de lumières s'échappaient faiblement par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il vit une ombre s'y déplacer. Sans réfléchir il ouvrit la porte, découvrant Harry les mains plongées dans une chevelure châtaine.

Liam , installé glorieusement dans la baignoire battant des mains pour produire plus de mousse qu'il y en avait déjà. Il était immergé dans on bain jusqu'au cou et avait fermé les yeux se laissant bercer par les doigts de son frère qui s'activaient dans ses cheveux.

**\- T'a de la chance , papa est allé te chercher au tennis.**   
**\- Hmm**   
**\- Et puis. Ah Zayn , je voulais te demander , tu restes dîner avec nous ?**

Zayn qui prolongeait son regard sur le shampoing qui moussait dans les cheveux de Liam n'avait saisi que le bouclé lui avait adressé la parole. Après plusieurs secondes d'absence il déclina l'offre d'Harry. Il quitta l'endroit , pensant qu'Harry avait sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses à raconter à son père. Il leur grommela un au revoir peu enthousiaste. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un faible « salut » lui répondre. Il était quasi sur que ce n'était pas la voix de Harry.

 **\- T'étais ou encore ?**  
 **\- A côté....désolé de t'avoir laissé.**  
 **\- Non..non t'inquiètes**.

Niall ferma son livre d'histoire et se posa sur le lit. Zayn ôtait son t shirt , prêt à aller se coucher. Niall posa un carnet sur son estomac et lui expliqua qu'il devrait s'en servir pour le remplir de ses _cochonneries quotidiennes_ . Cela lui éviterait le paquet de feuilles volantes disait-il. Zayn lançai le carnet qui s'explosa sur le sol dans un coin de la chambre. Il enroula ses deux bras autour du cou du blond et le fit tomber sur le dos. L'un sur l'autre , la position était atrocement gênante. Mais pour les deux jeunes c'était comme une procédure habituelle. La chaleur émanait simultanément de leurs deux corps. Rien n'aurait pu les sortir de leur bulle. C'était comme ça , ils avaient toujours eu cette relation ambiguë qui en fascinait certains et dégouttaient d'autres. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas des cours , ils étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre, ou l'un dans les bras de l'autre , l'un assit sur les genoux de l'autre , le torse de l'un collé contre le dos de l'autre. C'était une relation qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Eux seuls la comprenaient. Zayn se décala, quittant la douceur si confortable de la peau de son ami. Il aurait aimé dormir sur lui , mais il finirait sûrement étouffé au petit jour. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond , respirant à plein nez la douce odeur de pêche que dégageait sa peau. Oui c'est ça, Niall sentait la pêche . Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce nouvel aspect de Niall , la pêche était devenue l'un des fruits préférés de Zayn.

C'était une parmi d'autres choses qui traduisaient la subtile relation entre le blond et le brun.

Ce matin-là , Liam n'était pas là. Les rideaux étaient sévèrement tirés. Niall du menacer de mettre le skate de Zayn en débris pour le faire quitter la fenêtre. Il était glué à ce rectangle qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de donner un aperçu du monde extérieur. Zayn avait l'inquiétude qui flottait au-dessus de lui durant toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'aborder Laura, ni avait il réagit après avoir reçu pour la énième fois la meilleure moyenne d'espagnol de fin de trimestre.

**\- C'est fou comme il a pu faire en deux mois ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire en dix ans.**   
**\- Hein ?**   
**-T'es en train de changer à une vitesse...et ça fait peur.**   
**\- Mais non. J'suis toujours moi.**

Zayn poussait la porte de la boulangerie espérant y trouver réponse à ses questions. Il s'y rendait tous les jours après cours. Harry leur servait personnellement une tasse chaude et une sélection de gâteaux , en contrepartie d'une rémunération bien entendue. Harry n'était pas en cuisine comme à son habitude , mais dans un coin près de la caisse , parlant discrètement dans le combiné d'un téléphone. Il frottait anxieusement ses boucles , puis raccrocha, à peine convaincu. Zayn se pencha sur le comptoir et tendit la main, il frôla à peine le bras de Harry qui se retourna en sursautant. Il était blanc comme neige. De nature très pale , le voir ainsi offrait à une comparaison à un fantôme.

**\- Faut que je retourne en cuisine...mais Liam a attrapé une saleté de virus et papa a déjà raté les trois quarts de sa journée de travail et j'ai pas envie qu'il soit tout seul et désolé mais je vais te faire ton café tout de suite , j'suis tellement fatigué.**

Zayn serra ses doigts sur la peau de l'adolescent avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

 **\- Liam est malade ? C'est pas grave , il peut passer chez nous..ou..ma mère est infirmière elle pourra peut être faire quelque chose.**  
 **-Zayn...Je suis terriblement gêné de te demander ça...mais je..est-ce que tu....**  
 **-Veux que je garde un œil sur lui ? Pas de soucis, si je peux te faire plaisir. Ce sera déjà mieux que la bouffe dégueulasse que tu me sers ici.**  
 **-Tu es juste jaloux de mes talents.** Trancha Harry, en tenant un pain au chocolat près de son torse. **Il ne te voulait pas de mal bébé**

Zayn entraina Niall qui avait à peine commencé à s'installer autour d'une assiette garnie.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Prends ça Liam....c'est ma maman, elle est infirmière et elle a dit que ça sert contre les rhumes.**

Liam tournait la tête de la gauche vers la droite , ne tenant pas à absorber le liquide transparent. Après plusieurs tentatives et une flaque de sirop sur le sol , Niall tenait le visage de Liam entre les mains l'empêchant de bouger. Liam décida qu'il avait assez joué et ouvrit docilement la bouche.

Penché sur son bureau depuis près d'une heure , Liam donnait des coups de crayons par ci par là. Derrière lui , Niall la tête reposée contre le torse de son meilleur ami avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui était posé sur ses genoux. Ils s'amusaient des statuts Facebook et photos de profils, ils rejetaient les offres de demandes en amis , et rigolaient un peu plus. Plusieurs fois ils voulaient déranger Liam mais il était trop absorbé par son travail. Le soir tombait très tôt , Harry aussi avait abrégé sa journée, il rentrait seulement pour voir blond sur brun, profondément endormis , les doigts superposés sur le clavier de l'ordinateur en veille. Liam roulé en boule à leurs côtés, une couverture sagement posée sur lui. Harry songeait à réveiller Niall et Zayn mais il eut pour simple réflexe de fermer le clapet de l'ordinateur et de le poser sur le bureau ou reposait une feuille représentant un dessin auquel Harry n'accorda que peu d'importance.

**** **** ****

  
Le soleil filtrait à travers les épais rideaux bordeaux , illuminant la chambre d'une couleur ocre, sombre, mais agréable. Niall avait subconsciemment migré sur le côté et se retrouvait entre Liam et Zayn. Le lit était assez grand pour contenir les trois corps. Il l'était même trop. Il avait l'habitude de se réveiller face à un visage couleur caramel, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et de longs cils reposant sur des joues fines. Telle ne fut pas la surprise de Niall lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux face à un brun qu'il connaissait certes mais ses repères furent vites perdus. Il quitta la cage que formaient les bras de Zayn autour de lui et descendait les marches une à une.

Il se souvint assez rapidement ou il se trouvait, la moquette sous ses pieds lui donnait une indication suffisante. Une pendule posée intelligemment sur le haut du microonde indiquait 11heures du matin. Harry était déjà levé , un croissant à moitié entamé posé sur une assiette, la tête baissé sur un journal local. Il fut interrompu par le raclement de chaise en face de lui, souriant , il salua Niall et poussa le panier en osier vers lui. Niall se servit sans prononcer mot.

A l'étage , rien ne bougeait , enfin presque. Zayn sentant comme une perte de chaleur , tâtais l'emplacement vide à ses côtés. Il ne tarda pas à enrouler ses doigts sur le creux d'un rein. Sans réfléchir, il était encore endormi, il se déplaça et eu bien vite fait d'enrouler ses bras autour du corps , collant celui-ci contre le sien.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Passez de bonnes vacances. Je vous rendrais vos notes à la rentrée. Et Joyeux Noël en avance aussi.**  
 **\- Joyeux Noël monsieur**  
 **\- Au revoir Zayn , passe de bonnes vacances.**

Dans une semaine c'est noël , dans une semaine tout le monde serait content tout le monde serait beau et joyeux. Zayn regardait sa mère plier un t shirt et le ranger dans le coin d'une valise.

**\- Tu es sur ?**   
**\- Oui maman. Je vais passer les vacances avec Niall ...et Harry et Liam. Enfin si ils sont là.**   
**\- Ce sont de charmants enfants. Je suis contente que tu te sois fait d'autres amis à part Niall. On t'appellera quand on arrivera.**

Il fit un câlin à sa génitrice et transporta sa valise vers le taxi qui les attendait. Il dit au revoir à chacune de ses sœurs et embrassa la dernière. Niall fit aussi une étreinte à sa _deuxième maman_ et la laissa partir. Ils ne seraient pas complètement seuls. Une tante ou quelconque personne d'un statut similaire viendrait s'occuper d'eux. Ayant la maison pour eux même , Niall et Zayn invitèrent leurs voisins , cette fois ci , et commandèrent une pile de pizzas. Comme à son habitude Harry moulait parole sur parole tandis que Liam les avait avalées. Ce n'était pas grave de toute façon. Ils avaient tous les quatre apprit à vivre avec.

Liam toujours fébrile fut obligé de quitter ses amis seulement une heure après le dîner.

Étreintes, accolades et salutations plus tard, Harry et Liam étaient sur le pas de la porte, prêts à ouvrir le portail. La nuit régnait sur la rue toujours atrocement calme.

**\- Promets-moi qu'on va faire des trucs pendant les vacances.**   
**\- Oui papa a dit qu'on ne bouge pas pendant l'hiver.**   
**\- Ok , salut , rentrez bien !**   
**\- Zayn , on habite à côté.**   
**-On n'sait jamais. Bye.**

Harry tirait le grillage qui grinça légèrement. Il appela son frère qui traînait le pas derrière lui.

**\- Oui , voilà. Salut Zayn !**

Trois minutes et Zayn n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comme d'habitude , Niall se matérialisa à ses côtés et il ne sentit pas sa présence.

**\- Il parle ?**

Zayn sursauta et se retourna. Il croqua dans la pomme que mangeait le blond et ferma la porte.

**\- Apparemment oui.**

**** **** ****

  
**\- Viens te coucher Zayn.**

C'était la septième fois que Niall se plaignait d'être seul dans lit. Zayn claqua la couverture de son nouveau carnet sur le bois du bureau et sauta sur le matelas en rebondissant pendant un dixième de secondes. Il soupira avant de s'adosser contre son mur. Niall fit de même remontant la couverture sur le haut de son corps.

**\- Tu fermes pas les volets ?**   
**-Flemme**

Niall mit un pied sur le sol voulant se lever , mais Zayn l'en empêcha. Il tira le blondinet vers lui et planta directement ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa tempe , l'embrassant plusieurs fois , un chemin de baisers traversant son visage , se reposant sur ses joues, pour finir son parcours sur l'espace entre l'épaule et le cou. Lorsque le corps de Niall commençait à peser lourd sur lui il l'allongea en gentiment et tira la couverture en coton sur lui. Il alluma la petite lampe de bureau et ouvrit son carnet à nouveaux. Cette fois ci il introduisit un nouveau caractère à son histoire.

_Niall_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Harry?**  
 **\- Hmm?** répondit le bouclé  
 **\- Il a quoi Liam?**

Harry lâcha la pâte qu'il était en train de malaxer entre ses doigts et se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche pour admirer le travail de Zayn. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes en exerçant une forte pression pour lui montrer qu'il ne procédait pas de la bonne manière. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mère aujourd'hui. Comme il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir , et franchement elle possédait tout ce dont elle voulait grâce à l'argent de son mari , il avait eu la bonne idée , enfin Harry lui avait suggéré de lui faire un gâteau. Pas une pièce montée de treize étages avec une montagne de choux à la crèmes, non juste une pâtisserie bien simple avec quelques biscuits sur le côté car ses sœurs (et lui aussi d'ailleurs) détestaient les gâteaux. Elle était certes partie en vacances avec les filles , il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le pays , ni même la ville. Chaque année elle se reposait dans cette sorte de centre de vacances primant hôtel de luxe , parc aquatique et autres activités. Elle ne voulait pas partir à l'étranger. Pas sans le père de ses enfants. Harry n'était peut-être que stagiaire , mais il avait du talent et montait en grade très facilement. Son patron lui a offert un poste fixe. Il le prendra à ses dix-huit ans.

Le soleil brillait haut mais il était froid , il ne servait presque à rien, il était là uniquement pour donner l'illusion de la chaleur. Niall augmenta la température de la maison de peut-être un degré de trop. Le four préchauffait dans la cuisine, les radiateurs fumaient. Peut-être que les cheveux de Harry lui collaient un peu sur le front mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il passait ses journée en cuisine entre fours traditionnels chauffant à longueur de journée. Alors la chaleur , il en était immunisé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** dit Harry finalement  
 **\- Mais il n'est pas muet** , fit remarquer Zayn.  
 **\- Pas totalement. Il a recommencé à parler il y a un an ou deux.**  
 **\- Mais alors il n'est pas né..comme ça..c'est lui qui a choisi de se taire..non?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas.**  
 **\- Il y a sûrement une raison à cela. Non pas que ça me dérange qu'il ne parle pas mais..c'est bizarre vous n'avez pas cherché à compr-**

Harry posa son poing sur la table.

**-Zayn.**

Les yeux baissés les lèvres tirées en une ligne ferme. Il leva la tête échangeant un regard avec le plus jeune. Zayn retint son souffle. Le regard de Harry était dur mais triste à la fois. Jamais n'avait-il été aussi..peu aimable à son égard. Son visage était anormalement rose comme si son sang lui était monté à la tête. Garde ton calme Harry , se disait-il répétitivement. Son poing se referma autour d'un torchon, il serrait tellement fort que l'on aurait pu voir ses os à travers sa peau tirée.

**\- S'il te plaît..arrête de parler de ça.**

Zayn se relaxa. Il crut à un moment qu'il allait se faire frapper ou même jeter dehors. Il avait touché à un sujet délicat et il serait bien mieux pour lui de ne pas y égarer son esprit. Il reprit son poste , murmurant un _désolé_ à peine audible, mais il fit un cookie en forme de cœur qu'il mit spécialement de côté pour se faire pardonner.

**** **** **** ****

  
**\- Tu peux pas faire attention bordel!!**

Zayn pestait encore contre le cycliste qui avait manqué de le renverser. Heureusement que Niall tenait le skate de son ami à la main sinon il l'aurait déjà poursuivi histoire de lui faire peur. Juste un tout petit peu. Il tira le bras de Zayn l'incitant à abandonner son "agresseur". Zayn était tendu , il y avait de quoi. Il faisait froid , il n'avait pas fumé de la journée, il avait peur d'avoir raté son gâteau et peut être la pire chose de toutes : il n'avait pas vu Liam aujourd'hui. Alors oui , il était énervé et même Niall l'énervait à tirer continuellement sur son bras. Il le repoussa , Niall résista un tout petit peu , mais il n'était pas assez fort pour résister bien longtemps. Zayn se dégagea et s'enfuit en courant, son ombre disparaissant dans la tombée du jour glaciale. Niall le laissait partir , incrédule. De toute façon il le retrouverait à la maison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait alors mieux valait que l'un prenne la fuite avant de blesser l'autre.

**\- Hey !**

Niall avait posé un pied sur le skateboard , prêt à faire le chemin du retour sur celui-ci. La voix qu'il entendait ne lui était que vaguement familière. Il la remercia mentalement de l'avoir interrompu dans son élan. Niall était terriblement nul en skate.

Bien sûr , c'était Liam. Il ne l'avait entendu que très peu. Une fois , et encore , il n'avait pas saisit les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Liam arriva à sa hauteur , les mèches aplaties sous un bonnet bleu marine à pompons. C'était d'un ridicule horripilant mais en même temps , tellement mignon. Des boucles s'échappaient par ci par là, l'une d'entre elle tombait devant ses yeux qu'il s'empêchait de replacer sur le côté. Il proposa son bras à Niall , ce dernier accepta cette..invitation. Certaines personnes trouveraient cela peut être un peu bizarre. Deux garçons, les bras accrochés remontant la rue dans un silence mutuel et avertit. L'hiver n'était certes pas encore là , il n'empêche qu'il était loin de faire vingt degrés et Niall frissonnait. Enfin il pensait avoir frissonné. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre raison au rapprochement soudain de Liam, collant son corps contre le sien. Il ne comprenait pas mais il s'en fichait. Il avait beaucoup plus chaud maintenant.

**\- Joyeux anniversaire maman!**   
**\- Merci mes chéris!! Oh il est magnifique**

Mme Malik embrassait ses fils à tour de rôle. Les filles lui offrirent une carte de vœux et une séance dans un spa très réputé. Finalement le gâteau était délicieux et Niall n'omit pas de mettre trois parts de côté pour ses voisins. Ce soir-là , Liam était à la fenêtre regardant passivement son chat vautré contre un pot de fleurs. Il ignorait les appels de son frère , du moins il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu l'appeler. Depuis le déménagement il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Il n'allait pas à l'école. Il craignait de ne pas avoir d'amis. Harry était super , mais Harry était son frère. Certes son frère jumeau mais ils ne pouvaient pas jouer ensemble éternellement . Avant qu'il ne se déplace en ville lorsque son père avait obtenu une promotion , le faisant monter au grade de directeur , Liam avait une amie. Sa meilleur amie. Il en était même légèrement tombé amoureux. Mais c'était il y a presque cinq ans. Elle devait avoir beaucoup changé. Depuis ce jour , et après plusieurs changement de villes , de rues et de maisons , Liam avait perdu l'espoir de retrouver un jour un ou une ami comme elle l'avait été. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la chercher. Il se sentait un peu mal de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais en levant les yeux et en voyant Niall à la fenêtre qui chassait une araignée vers l'extérieur , il comprit qu'il avait trouvé des personnes bien meilleures.

Et en réfléchissant bien , Danielle n'était pas si parfaite que ça.

**** **** **** ****

  
Niall regardait Zayn qui tentait pour la troisième fois d'allumer son briquet. Ses doigts étaient gelés , il n'arrivait pas à établir le contact. Emmitouflés dans plusieurs couvertures, posés sur un énorme hamac à l'abri du vent mais pas du froid, Zayn et Niall discutaient silencieusement. La mère de Niall les avait ramenés les laissant seuls sur le perron. Elle tenta d'embrasser son fils, mais cru qu'il la repoussait alors qu'il levait simplement le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. C'était un silence dont ils avaient l'habitude de garder c'était leur façon à eux de communiquer. Zayn offrit un paquet de bonbons à son ami voulant se faire pardonner de sa prise de colère un peu plus tôt. Il avait le droit de s'énerver , il avait le droit de pester , d'insulter , de frapper de détester. Mais personne n'avait le droit de lui rendre la pareil. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour que les gens l'apprécient au maximum. Niall lui rendit son paquet en le rassurant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le détester.

**\- Aaah enfin !**

Zayn alluma sa cigarette , la troisième de la soirée. Pourquoi s'était -il mit à fumer ? Ah oui , le départ de son père. Non , ses parents n'étaient pas divorcés , ils s'entendaient à merveille. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voyait. Son père était juste un entrepreneur pistonné , trop prit par son travail , voyageant constamment. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'était pas rentré. Il n'était même pas venu pour l'anniversaire de sa propre femme. Zayn se demandait s'il allait rentrer pour lui. Étant le seul homme de la maison , il a dû apprendre à s'adapter. Aujourd'hui à presque 16 ans il était devenu arrogant et nerveux. Tout ce que son père était en fin de compte. Il se demandait parfois comment Niall faisait pour le supporter. Mais il se rappelait ensuite qu'il n'était pas son père. Non Zayn ne lui ressemblait en rien du tout.

**\- J'ai horreur de l'odeur de la cigarette.**

Zayn tira une bouffée , prit le visage de Niall entre sa main et souffla un nuage de tabac sur son visage. Niall ne broncha pas, il arrêtait juste sa respiration le temps que l'air se purifie. Hors de question qu'il avale cette pourriture qui semblait pourtant apaiser son ami.

**\- C'est bien Niall. Tu ne devrais pas fumer. C'est mauvais pour la santé.**

Ils firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour balancer le hamac, assez pour installer un rythme serein entre eux. L'odeur du tabac flottait toujours sur la peau du métis mais Niall aimait ça. Ce mélange de senteurs qui dégageait du corps de Zayn....Niall s'y était habitué. Il lui expliqua sa courte aventure avec Liam bras dessus bras dessous. Zayn se gifla intérieurement d'être parti précipitamment. Mais il retrouva vite son humeur méprisant lorsque Niall lui parla d'une autre courte aventure, cette fois ci avec Laura. Zayn félicitait Niall de l'avoir bousculé. _Bien fait pour elle. J'suis fier de toi !!_ . Niall lui était peu fier mais il ne cherchait jamais à comprendre la logique du métis.

Au même moment dans un chambre ou les murs étaient tapissés de posters tout aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres, Harry rangeait sa chambre , enfin il le fit pendant les cinq premières minutes avant d'être distrait par un vieux magazine qu'il dénicha sous son lit. De sa fenêtre , il apercevait son jardin et celui de ses voisins. Il voyait très distinctement les deux corps enroulés de couvertures entre deux arbres. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient à l'extérieur par ce froid et à une heure si tardive. Zayn et Niall avaient une relation très spéciale.

**** **** **** ****

  
**\- Tu n'as pas de vacances ?**  
 **-Je ne vais pas à l'école moi.**

Harry posa deux tasses et une bouteille sur le comptoir et posa ses coudes sur celui-ci. En matinée il n'y avait jamais personne. Les citadins travaillaient , les adolescents profitaient de leur congés pour prolonger leur sommeil. Harry aurait aimé passer lui aussi la journée dans son lit , mais il avait un travail à conserver. Il avait fait promettre à Liam , Zayn et Niall qu'ils viennent le visiter tous les matins avant qu'il ne prenne sa première pause. Aujourd'hui n'était que le premier jour officiel des vacances. Zayn ne savait pas s'il tiendrait sa promesse bien longtemps. Mais ce matin il avait été réveillé par Liam qui s'était introduit chez lui par un moyen suspect que Zayn ne chercha pas à identifier. Il voudrait bien se lever tôt seulement si Liam le tirait du lit.

\- **C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais.....**  
 **\- Mmh je comprends t'inquiètes. Ça fait la trente-six millième fois que tu te réveilles en voyant mon beau visage chaque matin. Tu dois en avoir marre d'être ébloui tous les jours dès ton réveil non ?**

Niall du courber la tête vers le bas pour éviter le pain au chocolat qui était lancé en sa direction.

**** **** **** ****

  
**\- Liam s'il te plaît passe-moi la feuille sur les dialogues.**

Le dit Liam cherchait du regard la feuille en question. Zayn avait renversé le contenu de son cartable sur le sol sollicitant l'aide d'un certain voisin pour l'aider à s'organiser dans ses cours. Liam était un élève , ou du moins une personne impeccable. Zayn avait remarqué plusieurs fois son étagère nettement rangée , chaque livre classé par ordre alphabétique , chaque feuille agrafée dans un classeur prédisposé.

Liam mit la main sur une feuille de couleur jaune, il allait la tendre à son propriétaire lorsque le téléphone sonna. Niall assis en tailleur sur le lit , trop absorbé par l'écran de son smartphone ne vit pas le regard suppliant que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Zayn jusqu'à maintenant assit sur le sol soupira et se leva en se servant de l'épaule de Liam comme appui. Il y avait des moments comme cela ou Zayn pouvait s'acquérir les services d'une personne sans même savoir si elle était consentante. Mais ce n'était pas grave puisque c'était Liam. Niall toussa derrière lui et jeta son téléphone sous son coussin.

 **\- Harry à bientôt finit. Je vais aller le chercher.**  
 **\- Ok**.

Niall enfila ses chaussures et s'accroupit afin de se mettre à la hauteur de son aîné.

 **\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me parles toi**.

Il plaça sa main sous son menton en le caressant brièvement. Liam haussa gentiment les épaules en souriant grandement. Le genre de sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles , formant de fines lignes aux coins de ses yeux. Il était vraiment adorable , pensait notre blond. Ce dernier mit sa main derrière le crane du brun et approcha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa quelque part , au milieu de ses longs cheveux bruns puis lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. _A tout à l'heure !_

**\- Tu vas ou ?..attends maman..Niall ?**   
**\- Chercher Harry.**

Zayn cligna des yeux trois fois , ouvrit la bouche , la referma puis fronça les sourcils en esquissant une moue. _Sans moi ?_ boudait-il. Niall l'embrassa lui aussi cette fois ci sur le haut de son épaule avant de boutonner son manteau.

**** **** **** ****

  
Lumières allumées , fenêtres grandes ouvertes , Zayn et Liam avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu, le lancer de chamallow entre deux maisons. Ce n'était un jeu qui n'amusait apparemment qu'eux car Niall avait vite abandonné précédé d'Harry qui avait une nuit de repos à alimenter.

**\- J'ai vu monsieur Tomlinson aujourd'hui.**   
**\- Cool ! Ou ça ?**   
**\- Au café de Harry. Il me dit de te dire bonjour.**   
**-C'est cool.....c'est cool. J'aime bien.**

Des minutes qui se transformèrent rapidement en heures, Zayn quitta son perchoir, après avoir passé toute la soirée en compagne des jumeaux. Niall fatigué de changer continuellement les chaînes en l 'espoir de trouver un programme convenable, se prépara un bol de cornflakes. L'heure sur une pendule affichait minuit. Il se penchait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le visage éclairé par un rayon de lune solitaire , il voyait les lumières de la maison en face de lui s'éteindre les unes après les autres. Une voiture assez luxueuse se gara devant. Niall reconnu la grande allure de monsieur Styles. Il avait à peine eu le temps de claquer la portière que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait déjà, Liam sautant dans les bras de son père , l'escortant vers son domicile.

Niall rinçait son bol et le rangeait avec les autres. Zayn lui manquait. Depuis l'arrivée des voisins il semblait changer constamment. Il passait ses journées avec ses voisins , non pas que cela le dérangeait, au contraire, il appréciait beaucoup son ....nouveau comportement. Mais il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ses intentions , mais Zayn agissait souvent sans se soucier des autres. Comme s'il écoutait ses pensées , Zayn se mit à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva la tête baissée , la joue posé sur le plan de travail froid. Il fronça les sourcils , le blond n'était pas du genre à déprimer ni à rester silencieux bien longtemps.

**\- Niall.....Niall bon sang réveille-toi !!**   
**\- Hmm**   
**\- Niall viens te coucher. Tu es épuisé.**

Zayn tenta de le soulever , il parcouru quelques mètres mais le corps de l'endormi était bien trop lourd pour lui , Il s'écroula sur le canapé en rigolant légèrement.

**\- Zayn , non porte moi encore**   
**\- Alors arrête les céréales avant de te coucher. Tu n'as qu'à accompagner Liam au tennis tiens.**   
**\- Tu veux dire que je suis gros ?**   
**\- Hmm non tu es magnifique , maintenant rendors toi. On va voir mon oncle. Liam viendra avec nous.**

Niall leva la tête , ses yeux bleus se perdant ceux sombres du métis. Le rose lui était monté au joues suite à son compliment. Les deux se regardèrent durant une dizaines de secondes , ce qui parut pourtant être une éternité. Zayn posa ses paumes sur les joues du blond et s'approcha de son visage en caressant sa peau avec ses pouces. Niall alarmé , clignai des yeux mais les ferma lorsqu'il senti le souffle chaud du métis s'approcher dangereusement du sien. C'était presque naturel , presque normal , leurs lèvres se touchèrent pendant une demi secondes, comme parcouru d'un doute, mais il s'estompa vite lorsque Niall se pencha vers le haut. Embrasser son meilleur ami. Son ami d'enfance , celui qui a toujours été là pour nous , celui avec lequel on a quasiment tout partagé. Celui que l'on a peur de perdre , celui vers lequel on court lorsque on a une bonne nouvelle , celui qui a les bras grand ouverts pour nous accueillir lorsqu'au contraire elle est mauvaise. Embrasser brièvement son meilleur ami n'était pas prévu au programme, c'était plutôt mal vu. Mais lorsque les deux individus étaient de même sexe , c'était à la limite de l'interdit. Mais pour le moment , Zayn penchait sa tête vers le côté entremêlant ses lèvres à celles d'un Niall bien plus qu'enjoué . Les règles d'amitié lui, il n'en avait rien à faire.  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps il se réveillait sans savoir où il était. Niall avait disparu aux aurores. Il voulait fuir cette réalité, cette relation qui prenait un peu trop d'espace dans sa vie. Il pensait que Zayn pouvait comprendre cela , mais Zayn lui ne comprenait pas. Il buvait un gobelet de café brulant , fait par le bouclé lui-même , sous l'œil attentif de son frère jumeau.

Il avait refusé de bouger lorsque qu'il s'était réveillé , les bras se refermant dans le vide.

**\- Liam , ou est Niall?**

Liam interpellé fut tiré de sa rêverie. Il regardait les doigts du métis qui tapotaient impatiemment les bords de son verre. Mais il ne répondit pas pour autant.

**\- Il est avec Harry c'est ça?**

Il hocha la tête.

**\- Tu as décidé de ne pas parler aujourd'hui?**

Liam lui lança un regard assez..malicieux. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il n'avait juste pas envie de faire l'usage de sa voix. Il n'avait pas enlevé son manteau, il était assis en tailleur au pied du canapé. Là où le blond et le brun s'étaient endormis la veille. De toute façon Niall reviendrait , il ne disparaissait jamais trop longtemps. Zayn offrit le reste de sa boisson au brun en lui affirmant que le breuvage était imbuvable. Il se mit à genoux , s'appuyant sur ses chevilles , et se mit ainsi à la hauteur de Liam. Avec leur année d'écart , les jumeaux étaient de vrais géants de taille et ils n'avaient pas encore finit leur croissance. Zayn se demandait si lui aussi deviendrait aussi grand. Son premier réflexe fut de déboutonner les boutons du manteau du brun. Il tira sur son bonnet pour le faire tomber. _Donne , tu vas crever de chaud_. Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Zayn éprouvait ce besoin , tout comme son frère de toucher, il avait besoin d'une certaine proximité, surement pour se trouver une certaine forme de consolation.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Tu comptes passer la journée ici?**  
 **\- J'ose pas rentrer.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas.**  
 **\- C'est Zayn je te signale.**  
 **\- Et alors? Même si il est un peu impulsif , toi tu es Niall et toi il ne te fera pas de mal.**  
 **\- J'ai l'impression que tu le connais mieux que moi.**

Harry posa une bouteille d'eau devant lui avant de dévisser le bouchon et de porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

**\- J'ai envoyé Liam pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.**

Niall tripotait le coin de sa serviette. Il était nerveux. Il avait peur d'avoir offensé son meilleur ami. Son frère. Harry lui , avait entièrement confiance. Il essuyait ses mains sur son tablier avant de secouer ses boucles à l'aide de celles-ci.

 **\- Alors c'est encore pire si tu le laisse seul avec lui.**  
 **\- Niall fais-moi confiance. Attends , je vais sortir les scones du four. Je suis sûr que ça va te remonter le moral**.

Il tapa amicalement l'épaule du blond puis le laissa seul , jouant avec sa cuillère. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que Zayn ne lui en voudrait pas. Il rentrera ce soir.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Liam , qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Liam sursauta et rangea précipitamment le tas de feuilles en une nette pile. Il les rangea soigneusement dans une pochette et la tendit à Zayn qui lui tournait le dos. Son cœur battait à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Il n'aurait jamais dû lire cette page, remplie de l'écriture fine mais légèrement maladroite du métis. A l'avenir , il apprendrait à ne pas lire ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais en même temps , ça le concernait. Il avait le droit de savoir non?

**\- ça va? tu es tout pale.**

Les couleurs du châtain refirent immédiatement surface. Non il n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Il fixa Zayn qui remplissait une grille de mathématiques. Ignorant de ce qui se passait derrière son dos.

**\- Liam tu es sûr que ça va?**

Liam fit oui de la tête. Peut-être un peu trop vite. Mais Zayn ne lui accorda pas trop d'importance. Il était plutôt concentré sur un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Il aurait bien aimé jouer avec Liam , mais devoirs de vacances obligent , il était contraint de travailler. Liam restait silencieux pendant le reste de l'heure. Ce qui était bien ironique , bien entendu.

Liam se débrouillait très bien en skate. Il était même meilleur que Zayn lui-même. Mais celui-ci refusait de l'admettre. Ils montèrent dans un bus qui les déposa une quinzaine de minutes plus tard dans un coin de Londres très fréquenté. Zayn prit Liam par la main , il trouvait cela normal , naturel. Liam était plutôt mal à l'aise , mais il fit de son mieux pour afficher une expression neutre. Le métis l'entraina dans l'escalier en colimaçon , ayant daigné l'ascenseur après que les portes se soient fermées devant eux. Ils montèrent au troisième étage, skate posé sagement dans un coin du couloir, puis toquèrent trois coup à une grande porte en bois vernis.

Liam connaissait cet endroit. C'était le hall philharmonique. Il y était venu une fois avec sa classe de primaire. Il y a fort longtemps. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de musique. Surement l'endroit là ou étaient stockés tous les instruments lorsque qu'il n'y avait pas de concerts dans la grande salle. De toutes sortes d'instruments étaient entassés, certains étaient usés , d'autres brillaient d'autres étaient personnalisés , des cartons remplis de partitions , des pupitres à perte de vue....un vrai bonheur pour ceux qui éprouvaient un amour pour la musique.

Zayn abandonna Liam , enfin il lui dit de patienter quelques secondes le temps qu'il aille chercher quelqu'un. C'est alors là que Liam le vit , le grand piano à queue qui était certes poussiéreux et peut être mal accordé, mais lorsque Liam toucha une touche , le son qui en sortait était aussi clair que n'importe quel autre piano aurait pu donner. Il se posa sur le tabouret, les doigts effleurant les touches. Il essayait de se rappeler de cette mélodie ,que sa mère lui avait apprise. Il joua les trois premières notes. Les souvenirs ne lui revenaient pas, il cherchait pourtant aussi loin que son esprit pouvait le mener. Rien ne lui parvenait. Il avait besoin de lui , il avait besoin de Harry.

**\- Hé Liam! tu sais jouer du piano?**

Zayn était revenu avec un homme , âgé , mais pas trop , brun , de taille moyenne , les yeux de couleur miel. Liam secoua ses boucles et referma le clapet du piano. Il se leva pour serrer la main du jeune homme. Il disait s'appeler Josh. Il avait une poignée de main ferme , mais un joli sourire qui allait avec.

**\- Je le considère un peu comme mon oncle.**  
 **\- Zayn tu considère tout le monde ici comme ton frère , ton cousin ou je ne sais quoi encore. Tiens comment va Niall?**

Liam croisa le regard sombre du pakistanais pendant une fraction de secondes. Et moi , se disait le plus âgé , je suis qui pour toi?

**** **** ****

  
**\- Comment elle s'appelle?**  
 **\- Laure....non Laura.**  
 **\- C'est marrant elle te ressemble un peu,** dit Harry en ricanant.

**\- Quoi? C'est pas parce que elle est blonde aux yeux bleus qu'il faut forcément qu'on ait un air de ressemblance.**  
 **\- Je veux juste dire que..rooh. Elle a les même yeux que toi.**

**\- Toi tu n'as pas les mêmes yeux que ton frère.**  
 **\- J'ai les yeux de ma mère. Offre-lui un café.**  
 **\- Et si elle n'aime pas les cafés?**

Harry claqua la langue et disparu trente secondes dans la cuisine. Il avait autorisé à Niall de passer de l'autre côté de la caisse , pour ne pas trop qu'il s'ennuie. Quitte à ce qu'il passe la journée au café.......autant le garder près de lui. Harry revint avec une tasse fumante et une assiette de biscuits que Zayn avait qualifiés _d'infects_. Il n'aimait pas admettre le fait que certaines personnes avaient plus de talents que lui dans certaines choses. Harry ne s'en faisait pas trop , il savait que Zayn était juste rancunier. Niall regarda avec horreur en voyant que le brun ne se dirigeait pas vers lui , mais plutôt vers la jeune blonde qui était entrée dans le café il y a deux minutes à peine. Lançant un clin d'œil et levant le pouce vers Niall, Harry posa le plateau devant la blonde en pointant l'autre blond du doigt. Niall eu juste le temps de voir les joues de l'adolescente rosir lorsque sa vue fut bloquée par Harry qui revenait sur ses pas.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**  
 **\- Je lui ai dit que c'était de ta part.**  
 **\- J'en ai marre de toi Harry.**  
 **\- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Le jour de votre mariage.**

Harry eut juste le temps de se baisser avant que le sucrier qui avait été lancé dans sa direction ne lui atterrisse sur le haut du crâne. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveaux , la cloche retentit brièvement. Harry devait retourner en cuisine. Il laissa la tâche à la deuxième stagiaire de s'occuper du client. Niall pivotait sur son tabouret pour donner le dos à Laura qui était plongé dans un livre qui semblait deux fois plus gros qu'un dictionnaire. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur de théâtre. Décidément , ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

 **\- Merci. Oh bonjour Niall** , Louis lui tendit la main **Tu travailles ici?**  
 **\- Non** , Niall secoua la main de Mr Tomlinson. **Et puis je suis trop jeune. J'fais partie de la décoration de Harr** y.  
 **\- Harry?**  
 **\- Un ami....**  
 **\- Hmm. J'espère au moins que tu fais tes devoirs.**  
 **\- On est en VACANCES**

Amusé , Monsieur Tomlinson prit sa commande et secoua la tête devant l'indignation du blond.

**\- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?**  
 **\- Que...b-bien sûr. Viens.**

Ils se mettent dans un coin discret. Le professeur enleva son manteau. C'était légèrement étrange de ne pas le voir dans l'une de ses chemises à col fermé , ou avec l'une de ses éternelles paires de bretelles. Il ne portait pas de lunettes et n'étais pas coiffé comme à son habitude. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins sévère dans cette tenue plus décontractée.

**\- Monsieur..**  
 **\- Louis.**  
 **\- Louis Tomlinson hmm...**  
 **\- Oui?**

Niall fit une pause, le temps de laisser à..Louis d'entamer sa boisson. Il attendit peut être un peu trop longtemps, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard bleu perçant qui le fixait , attendant la suite de sa question. "Hey!" Louis claqua des doigts , tirant Niall de ses pensées.

\- **Vous avez quel âge?**  
 **\- 22 ans.**  
 **\- Seulement?**  
 **\- J'ai été assez précoce par rapport à ma scolarité.**  
 **\- Moi j'suis qu'un idiot, g** rommela Niall

Louis fronça les sourcils, il tapota le bras de Niall en lui assurant qu'il était brillant et qu'il ne devrait pas se rabaisser ainsi. Il manquait peut être juste un peu de confiance en lui.

**\- Monsieur j'ai encore une question.**  
 **\- Vas-y.**  
 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous raconte Zayn? Enfin pourquoi il reste toujours cinq minutes après les cours? 'fin...**  
 **\- Oh... Je suis votre professeur principal rappelles toi. Alors il y a certaines choses dont je dirais....qu'il a envie de me raconter.**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi à moi il ne me dit rien?**  
 **\- Je ne vais pas me mêler de vos histoires. Demandes le lui. Il te le dira peut être.**

Niall restait silencieux. Il cherchait une explication rationnelle. Celle pour laquelle son meilleur ami se confiait à un professeur qu'il ne connait que depuis qu'un mois plutôt qu'a lui-même qu'il connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient encore poussés dans un landau. Peut-être que c'était plus confortable de parler à une personne qui ne le jugerait pas. Niall avait tout raconté à Harry qui était trop confiant. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Liam qui lui n'aurait rien à dire. Il fallait bien que cela sorte à un moment ou un autre.

**\- Il m'a embrassé.**  
 **\- Ah oui?**

Louis luttait contre le sourire qui menaçait de traverser son visage. Il regarda longuement le blond en face de lui qui avait toute l'attention portée sur un point fixe, ce qui ressemblait à la serviette de la boutique brodé de son nom en écriture italique. Quand il y repensait, il trouvait que les deux avaient une relation étrange. Il les voyait plusieurs fois dans les couloirs bras dessus bras dessous , ou encore en train de préparer les plus mauvaises blagues aux autres élèves. Il ne s'en était jamais occupé. Son devoir était d'aider les élèves certes , mais de ne pas violer leur vie privée. Il remua plusieurs fois sa cuillère dans le thé qui refroidissait de minutes en minutes avant de continuer.

**\- Et toi comment tu te sens?**

**** **** ****

**\- Tiens.**

Liam prit le bretzel que lui offrait sagement le métis. Il était chaud , il sortait du feu , mais c'était agréable , contrastant avec la température extérieur qui frôlait les zéro degrés. Zayn prit la guitare et la rangea dans le coffre puis plaça sa planche à côté. Il refusa de monter à l'avant de voulant pas laisser Liam seul. Josh ricana devant l'attitude assez protectrice de Zayn. Il claqua la portière et établit le contact. Ils firent un détour , voulant à tout prix éviter les bouchons que le bus n'aurait pas pu contourner. Le chemin serait un peu plus long certes , mais il serait dégagé. Liam s'endormi alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait la moitié de la route.

Josh était batteur, mais il savait jouer d'autres instruments également. Mais pour le moment , il se servit de ses bras pour porter le châtain vers sa chambre. Avant de reprendre la route , il coinça Zayn entre lui et la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Ça va aller?**  
 **\- Hmm oui je pense.** dit Zayn.  
 **\- Et Niall , tu vas lui reparler?** Demanda Josh, légèrement inquiet  
 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tout allait bien!**

**\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Sinon tu n'aurais pas emporté la guitare. D'ailleurs je veux la revoir dans le même état que je te l'ai passée. Enfin ce ne sont pas mes histoires. J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt. En tout cas , Liam lui tu as l'air de bien l'aimer.**  
 **\- Ouais ouais , ouais allez file.!**

Josh fit un air faussement vexé , mais tourna les talons et entra dans son véhicule non sans avoir embrassé le jeune sur la joue.  
Zayn ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait la clef de ses voisins et inversement. Après avoir maintes fois demandé à Liam d'arrêter de s'introduire chez lui , il finit par lui donner un double des clefs. Il aida Liam à sortir de ses vêtements d'hiver , opérant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il n'aimait pas quand Liam ne parlait pas. Il n'aimait pas passer une journée sans entendre sa voix. Ne serait-ce qu'un _oui_ ou _non_. Mais Liam avait ses raisons. Il n'avait aucun de droit de le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Zayn progressa dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Il regardait la collection de bandes dessinés qui était soigneusement rangée sur une étagère. Il avait l'impression de violer son intimité, mais il s'en fichait. Une feuille posée sur le bureau attira son attention. Elle était rangée sous une pile de bouquins , mais c'était le genre de papier que l'on cachait maladroitement sous une pile d'objets mais que l'on arrivait toujours à dénicher. C'était un dessin. A première vue d'œil ce n'était un croquis , un brouillon. Mais Zayn reconnaissait très bien le visage qui avait été dessiné. C'était bizarre, non bien sur Liam pouvait le dessiner autant de fois qu'il le voulait , cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était carrément flatteur , mais dans ses bras se trouvait un blond.. Surement Niall vu qu'il était dessiné de dos. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait leur relation alors. Deux frères se serrant fraternellement. Amusé il posa la feuille en écrivant un grand "MERCI" sur un coin de celle-ci. Il retourna alors vers Liam et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**\- C'est mignon, dit-il en riant.**

**** **** ****

**\- Zayn je suis désappointé**  
 **\- Fais pas genre.**  
 **\- Tu m'as promis de passer tous les jours.**  
 **\- J'ai bu ton café. D'ailleurs il est gore.**

Zayn laissa Harry entrer dans le vestibule. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation en voyant Niall collé à ses pattes. De quoi avait-il peur finalement? Niall n'avait pas l'air traumatisé. Il l'enlaça et embrassa sa tempe. Harry qui avait assisté à la scène se tourna vers le blond et lui dit silencieusement un _bah tu vois_.

**** **** ****

**\- QUOI?**

Zayn fit tomber sa fourchette. Liam qui s'apprêtait à boire un verre d'eau se stoppa , le bras levé en l'air , Harry continuait de mâcher tournant également son regard vers le blond.

**\- J-je vais passer noël chez ma mère.**

Niall picorait ses grains de maïs attendant la réaction des autres. Elle l'avait appelé alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Louis. Il aurait voulu refuser , mais que faire devant le regard bleu transperçant de son professeur? Il a simplement accepté pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Ce serait le premier noël qu'il passerait avec sa famille complète. Cela avait un bon côté finalement.

 **\- Ah..c'est cool...je pense. Tu vas les revoir c'est cool**  
 **\- si ça ne te dérange pas,** Harry avala ce qu'il ruminait avant de reprendre , **Tu dormiras chez nous. Les filles devraient revenir pour le 25. Tant pis pour toi Niall**  
 **\- Si vous voulez , je peux rester , Je peux toujours appeler pour annul-**  
 **\- Non , non vas y , ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta famille au complet. ça va te faire du bien tu verras**

Niall hocha la tête. Il espérait que Zayn le retiendrait , ou du moins qu'il chercherait un moyen pour l'empêcher de partir. Niall aurait au moins eu une bonne raison de ne pas partir. Car oui , il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Cela pouvait peut être paraître égoïste , mais Niall pensait que Zayn l'avait laissé partir trop facilement. C'était peut-être sa façon de lui prouver qu'il lui en voulait d'être parti ce matin sans demander son reste.

Zayn ne fêtait pas noël. Sa famille du moins. C'est une chose qui ne le préoccupait pas trop. Comment pouvait-on manquer quelque chose que l'on a jamais vécu? Niall aussi s'en fichait mais il offrait toujours un petit quelque chose aux filles. Le métis n'avait jamais trop d'idées de cadeaux , alors cette histoire de fête de fin d'année l'arrangeait en quelque sorte.  
Alors quand il se leva , en ce 25 décembre , il fut gêné de voir un tas de paquets emballés au pied de son lit. Il entendit des pas courir vers lui puis une masse sauta sur son lit.

**\- DEBOUT DEBOUT DEBOUT!!!!!**

Harry sautait sur Zayn en le secouant par les épaules. Ses cheveux sentaient la cannelle il avait surement passé la matinée aux fourneaux. Il enroula ses bras autour de Zayn nichant ses boucles dans le creux de son cou. Il n'eut même pas le temps de résister qu'une deuxième masse se jeta sur lui. Il devinait que c'était Liam , lui aussi passablement excité. Les jumeaux se mirent à chatouiller la peau du pakistanais lui soutirant quelques gloussements après plusieurs secondes de torture.

**\- Allez lève-toi Zayn!**  
 **\- Je suis réveillé!!**  
 **\- Joyeux Noël!!! On t'a offert des cadeaux regarde! Et tiens.**

Harry pointa le pied du lit en ne réussissant pas à baisser son impatience. Il fourra un biscuit qui avait vaguement la forme d'une botte dans la bouche du plus jeune.

**\- Je vous remercie tous les deux..mais je n'ai rien pour vous..**  
 **\- On sait , Niall nous l'a dit. Mais on s'en fiche si ça peut te faire plaisir c'est l'essentiel.**

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir des amis aussi attentionnés. Il aurait aimé que Niall soit là pour pouvoir partager ce moment avec eux. Il décida d'attendre son retour pour déballer ses paquets. Il fit part de ses intentions au bouclé.

**\- D'accord. On attendra. Joyeux Noël Zayn.**  
 **\- Joyeux Noël Harry et Joyeux Noël à toi Liam. Je n'ai peut-être pas de cadeaux à vous offrir mais je peux au moins vous remercier comme ça.**

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et mit sa main sur la joue de Harry approchant son visage. Il l'embrassa rapidement , mais en exerçant une pression assez forte pour lui témoigner de sa reconnaissance. Harry souffla un _oh_ de surprise , mais reprit bien vite ses esprits en souriant chaleureusement. Zayn pivota alors vers la droite et hésita un instant. Il regarda Liam dans les yeux comme cherchant une autorisation. Il sortit sa langue pour la passer brièvement ses lèvres qui étaient devenues anormalement sèches. De quoi avait-il peur? Il voulait tout simplement me remercier. Il attrapa Liam cette fois ci par la nuque et le tira vers lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. C'était trop rapide et pas assez en même temps. Trop intense et trop insignifiant à la fois. Trop bref pour qu'il y ait de vrais sentiments cachés derrière ce baiser , mais assez long pour que les deux jeunes commencent à se poser des questions. Le métis soupira soulagé d'avoir surmonté cette étape , mais il avait peur d'avoir créé une faille dans leur amitié.

 **\- Joyeux Noël Zayn** , avait-il chuchoté doucement.

Zayn avala sa salive , il fallait vraiment qu'il lâche cette sale habitude d'embrasser tous ses amis aussi proches qu'ils le soient.  



	6. Chapter 6

**\- Harry, tu es déjà tombé amoureux?**   
**\- Pourquoi? Toi tu es amoureux?**

Zayn ne répondit pas et sortit son briquet. Il se redressa légèrement trouvant les marches d'escaliers un brin inconfortable. Il alluma sa cigarette et soupira. C'était la dernière du paquet.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer.**   
**\- Je vais essayer.**   
**\- Liam n'aime pas les gens qui fument**   
**\- Alors j'arrêterais..mais pas aujourd'hui.**

Il faisait nuit. Ce qui était normal pour un jour de noël à 21h. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. La rue qui semblait à l'habitude si triste était illuminée de milles couleurs. Les habitants avaient fait l'effort de décorer l'extérieur de leurs maisons. Liam trop frileux s'était calé entre ses deux sœurs devant un vieux dessin animé.

La brise se leva. Harry accrocha son bras autour de celui du métis et se colla à lui recherchant un peu de chaleur.

**\- Il y a quelqu'un qui me plait bien....les cheveux bruns.. Les yeux bleus très bleus. Un sourire toujours radieux. Et puis il vient tous les jours au café. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle , ni d'où il vient. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé...je ne sais rien sur lui...Juste qu'il aime mes biscuits à la cannelle.**   
**\- Il?**   
**\- J'ai pas toujours été qu'avec des filles moi. Et toi avec Liam?**   
**\- Hein quoi de quoi tu parles? Liam il est sympa c'est tout. Et puis c'est ton frère , je ne me le permettrais pas. Puis de toute façon je préfère les filles.**

Harry fut pris d'un rire saccadé. Il adorait Zayn mais parfois il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à s'admettre les choses. Les flocons de neige ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés , de toute façon, les deux ados étaient trop dissimulés sous leurs couches de vêtements chauds pour ressentir une once de froid.

Ce soir-là , Zayn se fit une nouvelle alliée. L'une des sœurs de Liam et Harry. Elle avait les cheveux bruns , scintillants sous de légers reflets roux. Elle disait s'appeler Emma...ou Gemma. Zayn ne l'écoutait pas trop à ce moment-là , distrait par l'arrivée de Liam qui jetait une boite de biscuits au fond d'un placard. Elle lui prépara une tasse énorme de chocolat chaud mousseux qu'il partagea avec Liam. Elle s'était mis alors à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras. Voilà une chose à laquelle Zayn n'avait pas pensé. Il demanderait à Liam de lui apprendre le langage des signes dès le lendemain.

**** **** ****

**\- Hé Liam tu es ou?**

Une tête sortit de la pile de cadeaux qui s'étaient entassés sur la moquette. Liam tenait plusieurs enveloppes carrées à la main. Il avait dirait-on, fait une bonne partie de pêche. Niall donna un coup dans la porte et jeta trois gros paquets sur le tas.

**\- Encore? Mais ils t'en ont donné combien?**   
**\- Une quinzaine je pense. C'est tous les cadeaux qu'ils ont accumulé au fil des années et maintenant ils me les balancent tous à la tronche.**

Niall souffla un coup et essuya son front avec le revers de son bras , avant de se jeter sur le lit. Il donna l'autorisation aux trois jeunes d'ouvrir les présents. Ils ne se firent d'ailleurs pas prier. Bientôt toutes sortes d'accessoires , d'objets insolites , de cartes de vœux , de chèques , firent un raz de marée sur le sol.

La rentrée arrivait le lendemain, et avec ceci , plus le retour de Niall , les quatre amis avaient eu peu de temps pour se rencontrer. Les volets ne s'ouvraient plus. Les plantes vertes mourraient petit à petit et le carnet d'un pakistanais restait vide , inoccupé de son propriétaire. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à y inscrire de toutes les façons.

Les bras chargés , Liam poussait la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de son dos. Il jeta toute la récupération de cadeaux sur son matelas. Son frère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ils prirent l'initiative de stocker leur nouvelle marchandise.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Tiens , cadeau.**

Niall leva un sourcil interrogateur avant d'apercevoir la forme familière de l'objet que tenait son ami à la main. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de le recouvrir d'un papier cadeau. _Sérieux?_ avait tenté le blond , pourtant bien conscient du présent qui l'attendait.

**\- Je l'ai achetée...pour toi. Je sais que tu en rêves , alors j'ai..enfin Harry a eu l'idée de t'offrir ceci. C'est en quelque sorte un truc collectif.**

Niall sauta au cou du métis puis le poussa vers le côté afin de s'emparer de l'instrument. Niall ne savait pas jouer de la guitare. Il savait aligner quelques accords , mais il n'en était pas pour le moins un expert. Ceci leur éviterait au moins d'emprunter continuellement les instruments mis à la disposition par Josh.

Zayn regardait son ami émerveillé , grattant les cordes de son nouvel instrument. Il deviendra surement un grand guitariste plus tard.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Mademoiselle Edwards , allez !! un billet de retard!**  
 **\- Mais monsieur...**  
 **\- Tout de suite.**

La jeune fille soupira mais retourna sur ses pas en claquant la porte. Louis prit sa sacoche et en sorti une liasse de feuilles. Une fois les notes distribuées , Zayn fronçait les sourcils , cherchant à déchiffrer l'écriture maladroite de son professeur. Sa note avait été comme d'habitude excellente, mais un commentaire était toujours bon à prendre. Il fourra sa copie sous son cahier et donna un coup de coude à Niall pour le tirer de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si il avait passé sa nuit à gratter.

**\- Tu viens Niall?**   
**\- Attends j'ai un truc à dire à Louis..il a dit qu'il voulait me voir à la fin des cours**   
**\- Lou.... c'est devenu ton pote maintenant?**   
**\- Zayn s'il te plait..**   
**\- On en reparlera à la maison. Retrouve-moi chez Liam.**

Zayn jeta son sac sur son épaule. Aujourd'hui il prenait le bus. Même s'il sa rue ne se trouvait que deux arrêts plus bas. Il traversait la cour , poussant à bout de bras un petit élève surement un nouveau en classe de sixième. Il n'avait rien à faire sur son passage de toute façon.

Il poussa le portail et tira sur la poignée. L'odeur habituelle de la cuisine du bouclé n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il n'était donc pas encore rentré. Zayn retint alors sa respiration. Depuis la dernière fois , il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec Liam. Il s'était figé dans le hall , les mains à moitié libérées de leurs gants. Trop perdu dans ses pensées , il n'avait pas entendu le craquement de pas qui descendaient lentement les escaliers. Il sauta , surpris lorsqu'une paire de lèvres entra en contact avec sa joue.

**\- Oh Liam!....T-tu vas bien?**

Le dit Liam hocha précipitamment la tête et accrocha le manteau du jeune sur un crochet. Il lui prit la main et le tira vers l'étage , les doigts liés. Bien sûr qu'il l'emmenait vers sa chambre, elle était différente. Habituellement propre et aérée , le tapis était recouvert de feuilles , de croquis , de bouquins et d'autres formes de papiers. Zayn ne trouvait pas cela trop intéressant. Mais par respect il s'assit , les jambes croisé , écoutant Liam raconter silencieusement sa passion pour le dessin. La tête appuyé sur sa main , Zayn alternait le regard entre le tapis et le visage du brun. Il était concentré , la tête penchée ,les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées, les cheveux tombant vers l'avant. Zayn eu le réflexe de replacer l'une de ses mèches ondulées derrière son oreille. Liam leva les yeux , aujourd'hui ils étaient de couleur caramel. La séance fut de courte durée, un grand homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte , il se racla la gorge au moment où Zayn levait le bras. Comme à son habitude , le fils sauta dans les bras de son géniteur, lui offrant un accueil bien chaleureux.

**\- Li , tu m'étouffe hein détache toi un peu!**   
**\- Pardon papa...**   
**\- Mais non t'en fais pas. Dis tu veux bien aller chercher ton frère? Achetez à manger, chinois ou je ne sais quoi , c'est vous qui choisissez. Non on va aller au restaurant tiens**   
**\- Hhm**

Liam s'assit sur son lit, enfilant une paire de baskets. Il changea rapidement de haut puis rassembla ses croquis en les rangeant soigneusement dans une pochette. Son manteau boutonné , il ne lui manquait plus que son affreux bonnet à pompons qui lui donnait un air terriblement adorable. Zayn l'enfonça sur le haut du crâne du brun tirant sur les ficelles rien que pour le plaisir de voir le bonnet s'allonger de quelques millimètres. Après avoir lâché son jeu stupide il crut entendre un léger "merci" s'égarer dans l'atmosphère. Deux bras entourèrent alors sa taille , serrant fortement. Surpris , Zayn tituba vers l'arrière lorsque la tête du bouclé vint se nicher dans son cou. Il réagit plutôt tardivement , serrant lui aussi Liam contre lui. L'étreinte n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Peut être cinq , peut être dix , mais pendant ces dix secondes Zayn avait l'impression d'être assis sur une montagne russe. Son cœur faisait des bonds , il avait l'impression que ses organes se tortillaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait son sang pomper furieusement dans ses veines. Il sentait surtout sa respiration se bloquer. Toutes les sensations le quittèrent alors , lorsqu'il desserra ses bras , ses battements n'avaient néanmoins pas reprit leur vitesse normale , mais tous ses membres semblaient être à leur place. Zayn se sentit stupide sur le coup. Toute cette agitation, juste pour un bonnet à pompons.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Becky. Ça fait quoi?**  
 **-De quoi?**  
 **-D'être amoureux?**  
 **-Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi.**

La jolie brune replaça ses mèches en levant les yeux de son ordinateur. Zayn patientait , tenant toujours la poignée de la porte entre ses doigts. Elle hésita un moment puis soupira avant de fermer le clapet de son appareil et se décala un peu laissant une place suffisamment grande pour que son frère puisse s'y poser.

**\- Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer.**   
**\- Mais tu as un copain non?**   
**\- Oui mais c'est différent. On ne ressent pas tous la même chose. Parfois ton cœur bat plus vite..ou tu transpire. Des fois tu sens comme des fourmi ou des papillons dans le ventre. Je ne sais pas tout dépend des gens. Pourquoi?**   
**-Oh pour rien..on doit faire un exposé pour...le cours de théâtre et je sais rien la dessus.**   
**\- Internet existe mon frère.**

Cette nuit-là , Zayn ne dormait pas. Il se remuait dans son lit sans trouver de position convenable. Les légers ronflements provenant du lit voisin lui affirmaient que Niall dormait paisiblement. Lui au moins. Il se leva , l'agacement était à son maximum. Il enfila une paire de chaussures et une veste chaude avant de s'éclipser dans la nuit. Il n'allait pas loin. Non à vrai dire il allait juste à côté. Opérant avec grande discrétion, il s'introduisit dans la maison des Styles refermant la porte à clefs derrière lui. Ses pieds trouvèrent les escaliers qui craquèrent sous ses pieds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu là. Encore moins pendant la nuit à une heure du matin. Mais il cherchait juste du réconfort alors c'était une bonne excuse non?

Un bruit d'eau lointain retenti alors. Pas tout le monde ne dormait dans cette maison apparemment. Zayn allait faire demi-tour lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit devant un Harry à moitié endormi. Stupéfait devant l'intrus nocturne il écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Zayn? mais tu fais quoi ici?** il avait chuchoté le bouclé.

Il se rua vers Zayn et le tira par le bras. Harry l'emmena vers sa chambre , mais n'alluma pas la lumière , l'éclair de lune leur procurait assez d'éclairage. Le métis se posa sur le tapis en plein milieu de la pièce. Harry se mit à genoux à sa hauteur , il lui ôta sa veste et prit son visage entre ses paumes.

**\- Zayn, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?**   
**-Je.....**

Finalement Zayn ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Un coup il était heureux , un coup tout le monde l'énervait. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé sur Niall plus tôt ce qui avait eu pour conséquence une totale indifférence de sa part. Il s'en voulait de se tortiller l'esprit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir connu Liam et Harry. Car c'était bien eux la source de ses problèmes.

 **\- Hé, Zayn?** Harry tapotait tendrement la joue du métis qui dérivait lentement dans son océan de pensées.  
 **\- Tu dors à poil Harry?**  
 **\- Quoi? Mais non j'ai un caleçon regarde!**

Le pouce du bouclé caressait la joue du plus jeune lui soutirant un faible sourire.

Zayn commençait à se perdre encore une fois. Pourquoi eux , pourquoi lui? Pourquoi étaient -ils tous si gentils? Il n'avait pas besoin de cela lui. Il a toujours grandit dans l'arrogance et la concurrence. C'était la loi du plus fort. Toujours la loi du plus fort. Alors oui Zayn avait envie de détester Harry avec sa super gentillesse , il avait envie de haïr Louis avec ses conseils qui étaient toujours les meilleurs et il avait surtout envie de frapper Liam avec ses grands yeux caramel et sa voix grave qu'il n'avait entendu que quatre ou cinq fois.

**\- C'est de ta faute Harry....**   
**\- Hmm?**   
**\- Toi et ton frère... vous me rendez fou..complètement fou.**

Harry hocha la tête et approcha son visage de celui de Zayn. Enfin il inclina la tête vers le côté, nichant ses lèvres dans le creux du cou du métis. Surpris Zayn posa entremêla ses doigts aux boucles brunes. Il ne savait pas trop sil il voulait le repousser ou le presser contre lui. Il était sur d'une chose, Harry n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il le paraît. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à lui à l'avenir.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Détends toi Zayn, respire un grand coup...puis vas y donne tout ce que tu as.**

Zayn se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux avant de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son ami qui picorait dans un petit sachet de pop-corn. Ce dernier leva les deux pouces avant de les replonger dans sa nourriture.

Prenant une dernière bouffée d'air il espaça ses lèvres.

 **\- Non pas ce soir !**  
 **-Plus fort.**  
 **-C'est ridicule!** répliqua Zayn.  
 **-Plus fort !!**

Louis ne lâchait rien.

**\- N-NON PAS CE SOIR**   
**\- Encore**   
**\- Monsieur...**   
**\- ENCORE**

Louis se leva de son siège et pénétra dans le cercle qu'avaient formé les élèves. Ils étaient enfin entrés dans la partie vive du cours de théâtre. Toutes les séances ennuyeuses d'apprentissage avaient été mises de côté. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir agir. Et pour le moment, Louis avait placé ses élèves en cercle, testant leur capacité à s'exprimer à haute voix. Un exercice de base disait-il. Certains jeunes s'en sortaient très bien. D'autres avaient un peu plus de difficulté à sortir de leur bulle. Le cas était bien présent pour Zayn qui dissimulait maladroitement son mal être. Louis posa une main sur l'abdomen du jeune, l'autre se plaça sur son torse.

**\- Tu n'es pas à ton maximum. Je vais presser comme ceci sur ton corps et j'ai envie que tu cries de toutes tes forces d'accord... Tu devrais normalement ressentir comme un coup de poing reçu en plein ventre. Tu me suis ?**

Zayn hocha la tête et regarda furtivement autour de lui. Les autres élèves étaient fascinés par la technique et le contrôle que semblait maîtriser leur professeur.

 **\- Vas-y.** Zayn ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui cristallin de son enseignant. Il secoua alors la tête de gauche vers la droite en expirant dans un souffle _Non pas ce soir._ Louis fronça les sourcils, ses yeux analysant les traits presque torturés du métis. Il lâcha prise alors, passant à l'élève suivant.

Ils sortaient tous, Zayn trainant la cadence. Lorsque Niall se leva pour sortir de la salle, Zayn le retint par la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils attendaient sagement que Mr Tomlinson boucle son sac de travail. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il fit un pas vers l'arrière, surpris de voir les deux élèves postés derrière son bureau.

**\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**   
**\- Si vous voulez je peux m'en aller.**   
**\- Non Niall...reste.**

Zayn resserra son poignet, peut-être un peu trop. Niall cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses os craquer légèrement.

**\- Tu as mauvaise mine Zayn.**   
**\- Je....ne me sens pas trop bien en ce moment. Et je ne savais pas à qui parler.**   
**\- Je t'écoute.**

Niall alternait son regard, entre plus âgé et plus jeune. Il avait remarqué l'état second de son ami. Mais il ne s'en était pas trop occupé, mettant cela sur le compte du froid et d'une grippe éventuelle.

**\- Bah, ça fait plusieurs jours que je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule au ventre. Je n'ai pas faim, tout le temps envie de rejeter tout ce que j'avale. J'ai aussi toujours l'impression qu'on m'arrache les organes de l'intérieur...C'est un sentiment horrible. Vous pensez que c'est grave ?**

Louis plaça sa paume sur son menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Il mit plusieurs minutes à penser avant d'entamer.

**\- Et ça se passe tout le temps ou...juste à des moments particuliers. Par exemple si on compare aux endroits où tu te trouves...**   
**-Pardon ?**   
**-Là, tu tiens la main de Niall. Comment tu te sens ?**   
**-Euuh normal.**   
**-Et si tu te trouves par exemple dans ta chambre ou chez tes amis...comment s'appelle ton ami déjà ? Lee ou Liam je ne sais plus.**

A ces mots, Zayn sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne s'embarrassait jamais. Mais cette année il semblait tout faire à l'envers. Il quitta la pièce, aussi indécis qu'avant. Louis ne lui avait rien dit d'autre que _C'est à toi de le découvrir._

Un groupe s'était formé à la sortie de l'établissement. Il était tard. C'était l'avant dernière heure de cours, la majorité du collège sortait à cette heure-ci. Mais en général, ils rentraient directement chez eux. Attiré par l'attroupement, Zayn se faufila parmi les élèves, sans lâcher la main du blond. Il trouva rapidement une tête aux cheveux bruns frisés s'exciter sur les autres adolescents pour les inciter à se calmer.

**\- Danielle ! Il se passe quoi ?**

Interpellée, la jeune fille se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui donna un sourire malicieux. Elle se pencha vers lui replaçant soigneusement ses mèches épaisses derrière ses oreilles.

**\- Un gars adossé contre la grille là-bas. On ne l'a jamais vu, on ne sait pas qui il attend mais bon dieu qu'il est canon !**

Zayn poussa plusieurs élèves, tant pis pour eux s'ils ne voulaient pas lui laisser un passage. Bientôt il se retrouva face à l'inconnu. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Bien sûr que c'était lui.

Deux mois ont passé. Deux mois depuis l'incident dans la classe de Louis. Deux mois qu'il sort avec Harry.

Les sentiments ne sont pas vraiment là. Bien sûr que Zayn aime Harry. Seulement il l'aime beaucoup. Mais pas assez pour penser à de futurs plans avec lui. Zayn ne connait rien en l'amour. C'est la seule matière dans laquelle il échoue (peut être en danse et en natation aussi). Alors son histoire avec Harry, c'est juste une petite phase. On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait le choix. Il se rappelait encore de ce mercredi soir, ou le quart de l'école était attroupé devant le jeune inconnu aux jambes interminables, épousées d'un torse tout aussi long. Des boucles brunes retombant gracieusement sur son front baissé, fixant la faible lueur qu'émettait l'écran de son téléphone. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il reconnut la voix hésitante de son voisin de palier. Il rangea son appareil dans sa poche et s'approcha de Zayn d'un pas confiant. Le métis était content. Oui il était content de voir que lui et Niall étaient attendus. Mais il était inquiet aussi. Harry ne leur rendait jamais visite. Pourquoi était-il là ? Zayn posa sa question.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement. Harry, beaucoup plus grand que le métis, enroba son visage de ses grandes mains, comme l'autre fois dans sa chambre aux alentours de une heure du matin. Son visage se rapprochait, centimètres par centimètres. L'air qui les séparait fut bien vite étouffé entre leurs lèvres qui se joignirent dans un baiser peu chaste. La langue du bouclé cherchait un passage que Zayn lui accorda directement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Et puis les lèvres d'Harry étaient plutôt douces et pulpeuses et ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais il revint à la réalité quand il entendit les « Oooh » admiratifs du groupe d'élèves autour d'eux. Typique. Légèrement essoufflé, Harry détacha ses lèvres mais colla son front à celui de son cadet. Niall tirait Harry par le bras, essayant de leur tirer de leur moment. Bientôt, le trio rentrait. Chacun dans sa demeure, les mains jointes.

Depuis ce jour, Zayn avait gagné une sorte de respect encore plus grand que celui qu'il détenait déjà auparavant. Mais il y avait un problème. Zayn ne voulait pas Harry. Pas dans ce sens-là du moins.

**** **** ****

  
Son rendez-vous mensuel était terminé. Liam prenait son vélo et quittait le cabinet de Mme Mason. Elle l'avait aidé tout au long de sa croissance. L'accompagnant dans ses moments de traumatismes et surtout sa phase de mutisme. Il la visitait de moins en moins, mais il trouvait toujours le temps de lui rendre une petite visite. C'était la moindre des choses à faire.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre la relation entre son frère et Zayn. Il l'avait appris assez brutalement. Accueillant un Niall assez énervé dans ses bras. Il s'était lamenté des heures durant. Il disait se sentir trahit, usé et surtout abandonné. Liam pouvait en dire autant. Jamais son frère ne faisait de plans derrière son dos. Il n'y avait pas de secrets entre eux. Normalement il n'y en avait pas. Alors tous les jours il voyait son frère et son nouveau meilleur ami se rouler une brochette de pelles sur le divan. Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Harry n'était pas attiré par Zayn. Il le savait puisque Harry était intéressé en quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un dont il n'avait reçu qu'une mince description. Tout ceci était louche. Harry avait surement un plan. Et cela ne donnait rien de bon puisque ses plans étaient toujours catastrophiques.

En rangeant son vélo dans le garage, il put voir de la fenêtre deux têtes penchées sur la table de la cuisine. L'une était celle de Zayn. L'autre....il ne la reconnaissait pas trop. Entrant par la porte communicant avec la cuisine, il put enfin distinguer le visage du nouvel arrivant. Qui était une jeune fille. Son imposante masse de cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules étroites. Elle releva la tête lorsque Liam claqua la porte. Il la dévisagea alors. Son visage lui était familier. Il connaissait ces petites boucles, ce regard pétillant et ce sourire qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'effacer de ses joues. Il connaissait ce visage....pourtant....

**\- Liam ! Désolé de m'introduire chez toi mais...ma mère fait des travaux bizarre avec le plombier et il tape un peu beaucoup sur la tuyauterie. Harry a dit qu'on pouvait s'installer ici pour finit notre projet.**

Liam leva la tête avant d'offrir un sourire peux accueillant à la jeune brune. Il sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de s'en aller, descendant la boisson en longues gorgées.

Danielle secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers son camarade de classe.

**\- C'est lui.**   
**-Qui ?**   
**-Celui dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois.**   
**-Le brun qui habite dans ma rue que tu as vu en passant vite fait en voiture ?**   
**-Exactement. C'est le frère de ton copain ?**   
**-Jumeaux. Enfin des faux.**   
**-Uh, ça me dit vaguement quelquechose... mais bref.**

Elle reprit sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux sur l'un de ses doigts tout en observant Zayn concentré sur la feuille de son exposé.

Assis en tailleur sur le matelas confortable, les bras croisés, Liam attendait le retour de son frère. Bien déterminé à tirer les évènements au clair. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Harry monta immédiatement les marches, vers sa chambre dans le but de s'y jeter. Seulement quelqu'un y était déjà.

**\- Hey, tu fais quoi ici ?**

La voix du bouclé avait pris son habituel timbre doux et rassurant. Liam, toujours immobile, ne leva pas les yeux vers son frère. Il ne réagit que peu lorsque deux lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa tempe. Exaspéré, Harry soupira et se leva.

**\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a. J'ai fait quoi cette fois ci ?**

Gardant une expression fermée, Liam attendait que son frère trouve lui-même la source du problème. Parfois ne pas parler était un bon moyen pour faire cracher le morceau aux autres. Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa pièce. Bien sûr que Liam ne répondrait pas. C'était particulièrement ennuyant. Il frottait ses boucles cherchant l'une des raisons pour laquelle il mettait son frère dans l'embarras. Sur son bureau reposait ses affaires dans un tas mais son coup d'œil n'échappa pas au cadre qui était dissimulé sous une pile de livres. C'était une photo d'eux. Une photo des quatre amis, prise le jour de l'an. Ils avaient l'air heureux, tassés sur un canapé fixant l'objectif que Gemma tenait entre ses mains. C'est alors que la réalité le frappa.

**\- Zayn...Zayn ?**

Liam tapa sarcastiquement dans ses mains et leva son pouce vers son frère pour lui montrer qu'il avait touché le bon point. Il se leva et quitta la chambre. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage ni d'entendre ses explications.  
Le soleil s'était enfin montré. L'hiver touchait à sa fin laissant apparaître les premières feuilles sur les branches. Zayn et Harry marchaient côte à côte, leurs bras se frôlant de temps à autres. Le café ne se trouvait qu'a quinze minutes de transport.

**\- Harry j'étais en train de penser**   
**\- A quoi ?**   
**\- Liam....j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait un peu la tête....tu trouves pas ?**   
**\- Hmm ? Non il est juste de mauvaise humeur ça va lui passer**   
**\- Mais tu ne pourrais pas lui parler ? Je...j'aime pas quand il m'ignore. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.**

Harry ne répondit pas. Il poussa Zayn contre un mur et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de lui. Le fameux sourire en coin creusant une fossette tiré sur son visage, Harry se pencha afin de voler un baiser au métis. Ses mains abandonnèrent le mur pour se nicher au creux des reins du plus jeune. Ce dernier sentit comme un frisson envahir sa peau. Capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, Harry ne retint pas le sourire qui vint une nouvelle fois se tracer sur son visage. Tout fonctionnait à merveille. Bientôt il allait craquer.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Je suis désolé...je n'avais pas vu que-**  
 **\- Non. Laisse je vais nettoyer.**

La jeune blonde prit un torchon sec et s'empressa d'essuyer la flaque qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil. Elle secouait ses cheveux de gauche à droite en souriant légèrement. Décidément Niall était vraiment maladroit. Elle avait été tirée au sort pour travailler avec lui sur un exposé d'histoire. C'était déjà mieux que de se retrouver avec _son ancien meilleur ami_ . Elle constatait que les deux avaient une personnalité vraiment différente. L'un était silencieux et plutôt mystérieux, l'autre était bruyant et peu attentif. L'un était brun et l'autre blond. Elle se demandait souvent quel lien attirait les deux jeunes pourtant si différents.

**\- Laura...ça va ?**   
**\- Je...Oui ça va.**

Niall lui tendit une main l'aidant à se relever puis lui versa un second verre d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Zayn d'assez bonne humeur. Il tenait un sac en papier contenant surement un assortiment de pâtisseries. Il salua son ami avant de s'installer auprès de Laura. Sans oublier de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne l'oubliait jamais

 

**\- Hey ça bosse à ce que je vois ! C'est quoi votre sujet ?**   
**\- La ségrégation. Je te l'ai déjà dit Zayn.**   
**\- Hmm il pue votre projet en vrai. Vous allez voir Dani et moi on va gagner le meilleur prix.**

Zayn s'enfuit avant que le verre remplit d'eau ne lui atterrisse sur le visage. Le verre ne se brisa pas. Une chance. Mais c'était repartit pour une deuxième séance d'essuyage.

Espérant trouver Harry, Zayn fut surprit de voir Liam seul devant l'écran de télévision. Un paquet de madeleine ouvert sur les genoux. Entendant le métis arriver, il se tourna vers la porte ou celui-ci se tenait étroitement debout. Voyant qu'il était venu seul, il lui accorda l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Zayn avait l'impression de fondre...comme une noisette de beurre posée sur une tranche de pain sortant du four (mdr la comparaison, j'avais juste envie de la placer celle-là. NDL'A). Il se jeta sur le canapé plongeant directement sa main dans le sachet de gâteaux. Pour une fois qu'il ne se sentait pas rejeté par son aîné, autant en profiter. Il prit le paquet entre ses mains et le remplaça par sa propre tête. Il allongea ses pieds sur le côté du canapé, s'installant plus confortablement sur les genoux d'un Liam qui n'avait pas trop l'air d'être préoccupé par l'espace que se procurait son ami. Il lui attrapait d'ailleurs le poignet. L'enroulant de ses grandes mains pales. Ses doigts se posèrent directement sur une veine. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans cette dernière. Le pouls de Zayn était anormalement affolé. Inquiet il posa une main sur son poumon gauche pressant pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir le cœur du brun pomper à travers sa peau.

**\- C'est...euh parce que Niall et moi on courait dans le jardin il y a cinq minutes à peine...ne t'inquiètes pas ça va se calmer...j'espère.**

Liam haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu. Zayn n'était pas essoufflé. Même pas un peu. Mais s'il avait des choses à cacher c'est qu'il avait surement de bonnes raisons.

Zayn quant à lui sentait la pauvre madeleine qu'il venait à peine d'engloutir se tasser inconfortablement dans son estomac. Tout recommençait. Les symptômes bizarres qui le traquaient depuis plusieurs mois revenaient à la charge. Cette fois ci il en était sûr. Il n'avait plus d'excuses pour échapper à la réalité. Il était tombé amoureux. Et il c'était la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde.


	8. Chapter 8

  
**\- Harry !! Harry qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**   
**\- Hmm ? Oh rien...**

Harry tourna la tête vers Zayn et lui tapota l'épaule. Les jours passaient et Zayn commençait tout juste à s'attacher à Harry. Il avait décidé de mettre tous ses sentiments de côté. Après tout il était jeune et avait besoin de s'amuser et de profiter. Non ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Pas pour le moment. Aucun des deux ne représentait de signes d'envies plus intimes et plus charnelles.

Zayn tout de même curieux jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et scruta la grande salle. Ses yeux scannèrent les tables vides avant de se poser sur une tasse fumante appartenant à un client dont les traits n'étaient pas totalement inconnus à notre jeune étudiant. Il sauta de son siège et souleva sa main en guise de salut.

**\- Hé Zayn !!**   


**** **** **** 

  
Niall avait été atrocement tiré de son lit par un Liam sentant la fleur d'oranger et autres épices. Enfin ce réveil était plutôt doux jusqu'à ce que Liam le tire vers son rendez vous habituel chez sa psychologue. Niall restait dans la salle d'attente à tourner dans vraiment trouver d'occupation. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. A peine vingt minutes mais pour Niall, la moindre seconde durait une éternité.

Ils marchaient côte à côte. En silence bien évidemment. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Tous deux atteignaient la maison des jumeaux sans avoir placé un mot. Niall espérait trouver son ami aux alentours mais fut une nouvelle fois déçu d'apprendre qu'il passait la journée avec le bouclé. Il refusa le verre de limonade que lui tendit Liam.

 **\- Niall...** chuchota Liam en lui prenant la main.

Il pouvait comprendre la légère phase de « dépression » de son ami. Harry était du genre à s'entêter sans jamais trop s'occuper de son entourage. Bien sur il était toujours aussi présent mais leurs moments de complicité diminuaient considérablement.

**\- Viens tu vas me jouer un air de guitare !**   
**-Non, j'ai pas envie, Liam**

Liam soupira et se leva en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard tenant la guitare que lui avait offert Zayn à noel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en jouer.

 **\- T'es encore entré par effraction chez nous ?** Liam sourit posant l'instrument sur la table. **Faut arrêter ça Liam, il y a personne à la maison en plus.**  
 **-Si il y a Donya et elle dansait à poil dans sa chambre.**  
 **-Liam arreeeete!**

Niall eut tout de même un petit rire. Il attrapa le manche et y donna un petit coup de main comme pour brosser une trace de poussière superflue.

**\- Viens on va jouer dans le jardin.**

Le temps hivernal s'estompait, l'herbe était fraiche mais l'air plutôt doux. Ils s'assirent tous deux vers un coin ensoleillé à l'abri des passants. Mais de toute façon, personne ne passait dans cette rue. Niall joua quelques accords sous l'œil attentif de Liam. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement de chanson. Il savait juste jouer les notes devant une feuille de musique. Ils passèrent l'heure et la demi heure qui suivirent à inventer plusieurs mélodies toutes aussi idiotes qu'insignifiantes.

**\- Liam j'en ai marre de gratter, regarde j'ai la peau sur les doigts qui s'enlève.**

Niall montra ses doigts rougis par les cordes rigides. Il se frotta les main avant de poser la guitare à terre. Et de toute façon il commençait à avoir légèrement faim.

**\- Apprends moi à jouer alors ?**

Liam attrapa maladroitement l'instrument. Le jeune blond du se résigner à mettre ses besoins culinaires de côté et plaça la main de son ami sur le manche. Tous deux étaient concentrés mais dix minutes durant, Liam ne tenait pas en place. Il était peu patient et ses essais n'aboutissaient à rien. Frustré il lacha l'instrument de musique et le posa à ses côtés.

**\- Liam, j'ai faim tiens**   
**\- Mmh viens on va demander à Harry de nous faire des sandwichs.**

**** **** **** 

**\- Monsieur Tomlinson ? Vous aussi vous habitez ici ?**

Zayn quitta le comptoir pour s'asseoir à la table de son professeur. C'était bien le seul café dans ce coin de ville. Qui faisait accessoirement boulangerie et petite sandwicherie. Le lieu de rendez vous d'à peu près tout son collège. Il se rappelait avoir vu son professeur de mathématiques verser le contenu d'une bouteille de whisky dans un café mousseux...ou encore le grand James, le capitaine homophobe de l'équipe de foot embrasser un autre garçon. Un grand classique.

Il aimait bien Louis, et ses cours de théâtre étaient de plus en plus animés. Ils avaient certes tissé leur lien sur de mauvaises bases mais tout ceci semblait oublié maintenant. Zayn en venait même jusqu'à se servir dans l'assiette du jeune prof. Il y a fort longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se confier à lui. Son carnet n'avait pas bougé de son endroit – surement en poussière sous sa commode- et de toute façon il détestait tout ça.

**\- Hé c'est mon croissant.**

Louis tapa dans la main du métis qui piochait pour la deuxième fois dans ce qui ressemblait au petit déjeuner du professeur de théâtre. A 12h37 bien évidemment. Harry qui surgit de nulle part, c'était bien son habitude, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami en l'embrassant juste en dessous de la mâchoire.

 **\- C'est qui ?** avait-il chuchoté.

Il avait mémorisé la moitié de ses clients et reconnaissait bien les réguliers. Et surtout ce jeune, enfin plus agé que lui, qui arrivait tout le temps pendant les heures de pause du jeune bouclé. C'était comme s'il l'évitait alors que ce n'était juste qu'une quinzaine de coincidences.

**\- Harry, J'te présente Louis. Prof de théâtre. Il craint un peu alors t'inquiètes pas si tu le trouve bizarre.**

Après s'être séparé des miettes accrochées à ses vêtements, et un nouveau croisant plus tard, Zayn termina les présentations. Et d'accord, peut être que Louis était son « supérieur » et qu'il lui devait respect et politesse mais pour le moment ils étaient en dehors des grilles scolaires donc Zayn considérait qu'il ne risquait rien. Harry et Louis se serrèrent la main, après que ce premier se soit assit à leur table.

**\- Alors c'est toi Harry ?**   
**\- On parle de moi souvent ici ?**   
**\- Un peu beaucoup.**

Harry était agité, attachant et détachant ses doigts à ceux de Zayn, regardant à gauche et à droite sans jamais trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis de toute manière il ne tenait jamais trop longtemps en place.

Quinze minutes passèrent et deux nouveaux individus s'installèrent autour de la table. Les présentations furent vites prononcé et Zayn ne manqua pas le regard interrogateur que lui lança son professeur à la mention du prénom « Liam ». Il aurait voulu fondre et disparaître sous sa chaise s'il le pouvait.

C'était maintenant à son tour de ne plus rester droit. Ses doigts tapotaient sur le bois vernis de la table, son regard ne se posait sur de point fixe et son pouls s'affolait. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi nerveux, mais se retrouver soudainement assit à la même table, en face de la personne dont il était vraisemblablement amoureux (il n'en était tout de même pas sur. Sa sœur lui accorderait bien une deuxième visite thérapeutique)

Quand les cinq se séparèrent, Harry se rua vers la cuisine après avoir fait un air de chien affamé à son frère...qui ne tarda pas à rire. Les deux s'étaient réconciliés, c'était au moins une bonne chose de faite et un poids en moins sur le dos de Zayn. Louis se levait, coiffant ses cheveux d'un bonnet d'hiver rayé et d'une paire de gants assortis.

**\- Vous êtes charmant comme ça monsieur**

Niall plaisanta. Louis lui donna une tape avec son écharpe avant de passer son bras autour de son cou.

 **\- J'vais t'apprendre la vie mon bonhomme** , et les deux sortirent de la boutique, ignorant le fait que....Zayn était resté seul avec Liam.

Ou peut être était-ce fait exprès ? Niall n'était au courant de rien, et Mr Tomlinson ne savait rien d'autre que...non finalement il ne savait rien et tout était une simple coïncidence. Niall ne l'avait pas attendu alors, peut être qu'il lui en voulait encore un peu au fond. Les pensées du jeune brun furent brouillées par un boule de laine qui se pressait contre sa joue. Il suppliait Liam de se débarrasser de son bonnet, le qualifiant d'affreux et puéril. Mais en réalité il le trouvait adorable, et tout ce qui était adorable ne rimait pas avec les points de critères du métis. Il marchait donc à ses côtés, reprenant la route vers la rue peuplée de grandes maisons si grandes que l'on peut s'y perdre en les visitant. Et en rentrant chez lui, Zayn aurait voulu s'y perdre. Parce que Niall l'attendait sur les marches, ce qui est un très bon signe mais après avoir passé le début de l'après midi à supporter l'excès de mignonneté et d'adorabilité (deux mots que Zayn s'inventa sur le champ, dont il est bien le seul à en comprendre le sens) de ses amis, il avait juste envie de planter son casque sur ses oreilles et se casser un ou deux pieds sur son skate.

Liam l'enroulant de ses bras, ni trop musclés, ni pas assez, et même son manteau était doux comme lui. Non, Zayn passera sa soirée la tête sous l'eau il en vaudrait mieux.

**\- Zaynnn, on invite les jum's à manger ?**   
**\- Quoi ? ce soir ?**   
**-On vient de se réconcilier, s'il te plait dis oui !! Ta maman elle est ok**   
**-Ma maman elle peut aller se toucher.**   
**-C'est pas très gentil.**   
**-Le week end prochain, promis.**

Niall hocha la tête et sorti de la salle de bains. Zayn en profita pour changer l'eau de son bain qui commençait à refroidir. Il se servirait de son skate une prochaine fois.

**** **** **** 

  
**\- Danielle ?**  
 **\- Oui, celle qui travaille avec moi !**  
 **\- Ouais elle a fait quoi ?**  
 **-Elle à des vues sur ton frère.**

Harry haussa les épaules, il avait autre chose à faire. Comme sortir les chouquettes du four, c'était déjà la deuxième fournée qui risquait de brûler. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. La première fois, Louis, car oui il ne va pas en cours il a parfaitement le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, est entré avec une tonne de copies à corriger. Et Harry accoudé sur le comptoir, le menton posé sur sa paume avait failli mettre le feu au magasin. C'était son premier vrai faux pas. Il n'avait pas été sanctionné, juste une séance de conseil ouvert avec son patron, une tape amicale de la part des pompiers (oui le four a légèrement prit feu) et une corvée serpillère avant la fermeture du café.

Zayn rentra chez lui avec un seau rempli de chouquettes parfaitement cuites, il en avait commandé une demi douzaine mais Harry distrait une seconde fois (par un certain client régulier qui revenait pour récupérer son écharpe rayée) lui avait donné le plateau entier. Il avait aidé Harry à ranger la boutique lorsque le dernier client fut parti. Il leva les pieds lorsque le bouclé passait près de lui avec le balais et lui donnait deux ou trois instructions. Et Harry se gifla physiquement, il se jura de ne plus jamais passer en caisse pendant que les gâteaux gonflaient au chaud. Il risquait de rencontrer des visages bien que plus familiers, et laver le sol lui faisait, (pour être franc) royalement chier.

**** **** **** 

  
Les filles étaient néanmoins contentes de leur dessert, et embrassèrent chacune à leur tour leur jeune frère. Niall voulait se prêter au jeux mais reçu la corbeille de pain en guise de récompense. Cette nuit là, après avoir passé un samedi soir en famille devant une télé réalité plus médiocre que marrante, Zeynab coincé dans les bras de son frère ainé et Niall sujet aux expériences capillaires des deux autres enfants de la famille, les deux amis s'endormirent dans le même lit pour la première fois depuis un petit bout de temps.

**** **** **** 

  
**\- Il veut devenir pompier, dieu accorde moi ta miséricorde que t'ai-je fait pour subir un tel sort**  
 **-Tss t'es bête.**  
 **-POMPIER !!**

 

C'était un dimanche pluvieux et gris, Harry avait posé un jeu de cartes sur la table et avait promis une tarte tatin si les autres acceptaient de jouer avec lui. Il y eu un moment ou Mr Style dut séparer Zayn qui étranglait Harry après que ce dernier ai refusé de mettre sa promesse à exécution. La discussion coula et tomba naturellement sur les projets futurs. Harry se disait heureux dans son univers enfariné et épicé. Zayn voulait devenir un chanteur...ou skater reconnu. Ou bien faire du skate tout en chantant. Niall se perdit dans une explication contenant cables usb, enceintes et décibels et ingéniosité du son. Puis Liam, qui avait disparu en plein milieu de la conversation, réapparut, un casque noir et jaune sur le crâne.  
C'est à ce moment précis que Zayn décida d'arrêter de respirer et que ses pensées furent remplies de jet d'eau, de poteaux, flammes, sirènes et tout autre thème relatif aux combattant du feu. Il feint l'évanouissement puis s'éclipsa avant de retrouver la douche, décidément sa meilleure amie depuis un moment.

**** **** **** 

  
**\- C'est mon anniversaiiiiire !**

Zayn entrait de tôt matin dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un fin t shirt en lin en col V déboutonné. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la table avant de s'emparer d'une boîte de paillettes. Chaque année il attendait ce jour. Il était spécial car son père s'arrangeait toujours pour être présent. Il faillit faire une pluie de strass et paillettes sur la table du petit déjeuner mais fut vite chassé à coup de balais.

Vaincu, il jeta son dévolu sur son meilleur ami, endormi sous une pile d'oreillers. Ce dernier glissa sous les couettes, refusant de s'impliquer dans la joie du métis. Zayn se rua vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets d'un coup de vent. Cette fenêtre qui avait été le début de bien des soucis. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple, Harry qui ouvrait les deux battants d'en face. Zayn en profitait pour lui faire part des bonnes nouvelles.

**\- Harry chéri ! C'est mon anniversaire !**   
**-C'est dans une semaine Zayn.**   
**-On s'en fou !**

Et le petit pot vola en éclat lorsque Zayn le lâcha /accidentellement/.

**\- Tu viens de faire exploser un pot de confetti dans mon jardin**   
**\- Des paillettes !**   
**\- Tu vas nettoyer ça**   
**\- Adieu Harry**

**** **** **** 

  
Le cours de théâtre se déroula à merveille, Louis était fier d'avoir pu déclencher une nouvelle facette de ces élèves. Montant sur son siège, Zayn fit une annonce générale de ses plans pour la semaine à venir. Il appuya longuement sur les termes de « cadeaux » , « fête » et surtout « 16 ans ».

La fête foraine arrive bientôt en ville, et cette année, les élèves se devaient d'y participer. Excités, ils se lancèrent dans plusieurs idées de stands et autres moyens de divertissement.

 **\- Harry tu feras des chouquettes haha!** s'exclama Zayn avant de raccrocher.

Il sortit de sa chambre et s'aventura dans le long couloir avant de se poser devant la porte rose de sa sœur. Il a toujours détesté cette couleur, et manque de chance c'était une chose que Rebecca ne comprenait pas. Sa chambre était uniforme, colorée d'une simple couleur, des murs jusqu'au parquet. Seul le plafond avait été épargné. Raison pour laquelle il passait le minimum visites dans sa chambre sauf pour cas d'urgence. Comme celui-ci.

Il entra sans frapper, enfin il a légèrement tapé mais n'attendit pas son accord pour entrer. Sa chambre était une vraie agression à ses yeux mais pour le moment il avait plus urgent à faire. Le problème est qu'elle n'était pas la. Par contre son ordinateur y était, posé sagement sur son lit. Zayn n'aimait pas trop tout ce qui touchait à la technologie c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était bien le seul dans cette famille à ne pas posséder bien plus qu'un téléphone portable.

**** **** **** 

  
Deux jours passent et Harry évite toujours autant celui qui est devenu son client préféré par défaut. Liam est toujours aussi mignon et Zayn toujours au bord du malaise dès l'instant où il pose les yeux sur lui. Il devrait peut être en parler à Harry, c'est son frère après tout. Réfléchissant de quelle manière il allait fêter les jour de ses 16 ans, Zayn somnolait sur son lit, attendant que sa mère finisse de préparer le repas du soir. Son projet d'histoire avec Danielle était presque terminé, il lui suffisait juste de finir le diaporama (qu'il avait refusé de faire) puis tout serait parfait. Il ne savait pas trop si Niall s'en sortait avec sa partenaire mais il s'en fichait un peu. Niall était un grand garçon, il était temps qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul. D'ailleurs ce dernier entrait bruyamment dans la chambre, essoufflé et les joues en feu.

**\- C'est la cata ! Zayn j'ai besoin de ton aide .**

Bon, Niall apprendra à grandir peut être un peu plus tard.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn ne pensait pas que sa semaine allait être aussi dure. Tout avait si bien commencé. Il se mettait tout juste à ignorer les battements incohérents de son cœur dès qu'il se trouvait à un rayon de 300 mètres autour de Liam. Le jour de ses 16 ans arrivait et il était sur d'obtenir la meilleure note d'histoire et de recevoir pleins de cadeaux. Et surtout, son père allait revenir. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa bonne humeur, et sa quelque peu, bonne volonté. C'était sans compter sur un nuage gris qui guettait d'anéantir toutes les bonnes ondes accumulées jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors c'est gentiment et en toute sérénité qu'il renvoya Niall chez lui après avoir appris les nouvelles de jour. Il voulait que le reste de sa semaine soit parfaite et ce n'est pas cette Laura Gregg blondasse faussement innocente qui mettrait le souk dans ses affaires. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à essayer de retourner l'esprit de son meilleur ami, Zayn coinça une cigarette derrière son oreille et aplatit ses cheveux à l'aide d'un bonnet de laine orange bien prêt à laisser son stress s'envoler le temps d'une bouffée.

**\- Zayn puisque tu sors tu vas aller faire les courses !**

Zayn était déjà loin, dans le hall en train d'enfiler une paire de basket. Non sa mère ne le forcerait pas à remplir un cabas même si son contenu finirait au fond de son estomac ce soir.

**\- ZAYN tu m'entends ? Viens là**   
**\- Non j'ai pas envie maman.**   
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**** **** ****

  
Non, Zayn n'était pas du tout au rayon surgelé en plein dilemme devant un paquet de haricots et un autre de petits pois. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient juste pas se contenter d'un plat de pâtes au jambon. Il allait poser les légumes et embarquer un sachet de carottes lorsqu'une voix appela son nom. Il ne reconnaissait ni la voix, ni la personne. Juste une blonde peroxydée qui visiblement essayait de se forger une image en se donnant une apparence frôlant la vulgarité.

**\- Euh on se connait ?**   
**\- Oui c'est moi Colline....dans ta classe de théâtre.**   
**\- ...Aah d'accord.**

Zayn ne se rappelait pas d'elle mais il n'admettrait jamais cela. Il ne sympathisait jamais avec ses camarades de classe. Il avait déjà tout le collège collé à ses pieds pour s'en occuper. Zayn entendit vaguement le terme de fête, le jour samedi et son nom inscrit sur une longue liste d'invités. Il hocha absentement la tête non pas qu'il avait l'intention d'assister à cette soirée qui prenait place le même jour que son anniversaire. Il agita rapidement la main lui faisant signe de s'en aller puis alla en caisse. Finalement ils mangeraient des frites ce soir. Et sa cigarette n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

**** **** ****

  
Harry a encore récolté une journée punition. Cette fois ci il dut se lever aux aurores pour décharger le camion. Il avait accepté sa peine sans broncher, son patron lui avait laissé le choix, on ne pouvait dire qu'il avait été forcé. Il sortait les sacs de poubelles, les alignant dans la petite allée longeant l'arrière-boutique. Il soupira, épuisé de sa journée de la veille et du fait qu'il dut ouvrir les yeux avant le lever du soleil. Il devait encore décharger le camion de fruits et il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Cinq minutes de retard et un cageot d'abricots éclaté sur le sol. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et s'empressa de ramasser le tout avant de placer les fruits souillées près des sacs de déchets empilés. Il allait vraiment craquer. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de son co équipier, lui aussi stagiaire mais de dix-huit ans, prétentieux hautain mais aussi talentueux.

**\- Alors Styles tu galères ?**   
**\- ça t'arracherais la tronche de m'appeler par mon prénom ?**   
**\- Wow, tu m'a pas l'air frais ce matin.**

Harry lui lança l'un abricot qui termina sa triste vie sur le gravât. James, Anderson, même son prénom sonnait mal. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts étaient la raison pour laquelle la boutique se remplissait d'adolescentes pré pubères fantasmant sur cheveux longs et torse taillé en V. Harry riait discrètement à sa propre description. Il était quasiment sur que James était gay.

**\- Bon Anderson..**   
**\- James.**   
**\- On est quitte comme ça. Tu serais un amour si tu ouvrais la boutique je te revaudrais ça.**   
**\- Compte la dessus.**

James réarrangea le col de sa veste. C'était lui qui arrivait en premier en général, il s'occupait du garnissage des rayons et des vitrines et tout devait être parfait lorsque les premiers clients arriveraient. Harry s'empressa d'empiler les caisses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et surtout avant qu'une nouvelle pénalité lui soit affligée.

**** **** ****

  
Louis était d'humeur grincheuse, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Ou plutôt il avait refusé de se lever. Il s'en était retrouvé à courir pour éviter de rater le seul tram qui lui empêcherait d'arriver en retard. Il avait allumé sa bouilloire et ouvert les robinets d'eau. Il attendait que celle-ci chauffe à température ambiante tandis qu'il se séparait de son t shirt en coton. L'eau était bien trop chaude et il était bien trop fatigué pour en baisser la chaleur.

Il frottait sa peau légèrement rougie cherchant une tenue décente à se mettre pour la journée. Il opta pour un simple jean et un autre t shirt en coton. Tant pis pour ses chemises ou bretelles ou autres vêtements de travail de ce genre. Après avoir lutté pour rentrer dans son pantalon (il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne la taille au-dessus la prochaine fois ) Il attrapa son sac et sa paire de lunettes puis sortit en courant de son appartement en oubliant sa tasse de thé fumante sur le comptoir.

La machine à boissons chaudes de la salle des professeurs était en panne, et de toute façon Louis est tout de même arrivé en retard. Il dut se contenter d'un café fade et amer que la cafétéria lui proposa gentiment. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur, à peine coiffé et avec une paire de lunettes à monture noires sur le nez qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa classe et la claqua fermement. Le bruit des discussions se dissipa lorsqu'il posa sèchement une pile de feuilles sur son bureau. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Comme à son habitude il passa la liste d'appel, baillant à quelques occasions puis s'excusant sur son état de fatigue.

**\- Hé monsieur, vous vous êtes pris un ventilateur ce matin ou quoi ?**

D'habitude il prenait bien les blagues et se prenait un malin plaisir à les retourner, mais aujourd'hui il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

**** **** ****

  
_'J'hallucine ! J'suis collé !'_

Zayn appuya sur la touche envoyer et attendit la réponse de Liam qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_'Et comment tu expliques ça ? Tu as encore essayé de flirter avec Louis? J't'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas.'_

Zayn voulait se mordre les doigts. Même par un simple texte en format sms, Liam arrivait à l'envahir. Ce n'était vraiment pas très saint. Il réfléchit longuement avant de lui envoyer sa réponse.

_'J'y étais presque j'suis vert. J'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi.'_

Non pas que Zayn avait des vues sur son professeur bien sûr. C'était juste une bonne blague qu'il n'arrivait plus à lâcher. Le comble de l'histoire est qu'il était en retenue mais seul. Il posa ses pieds sur son bureau en attendant Louis. Il espérait que sa peine ne serait pas plus longue de quinze minutes. Louis était en quelque sorte son ami. Il n'était pas trop sûr que ce soit légal ou autorisé mais comme la plupart de beaucoup de choses, il s'en fichait.

**\- Zayn range ton portable. Et enlève tes pieds de la table.**   
**\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?**

Il devait classer des fiches théâtrales par ordre alphabétique. C'était toujours mieux que de remplir quatre copies doubles de « Je me tiendrais bien en classe ». Louis se posa sur un siège dans le fond de l'amphithéâtre et soupira avant de somnoler sur le dessus d'une table. Il n'avait pas réussi à puiser le minimum d'énergie pour le reste de la journée. Et il devait encore prolonger ses heures de travail rien que pour surveiller un Malik qui n'avait finalement rien fait d'autre qu'être lui-même.

**\- Hé Louis !**

Zayn monta les marches et se posa sur la table faisant face à celle de son professeur. Il s'assit en croisant les jambes. _Hey_ il tenta encore, cette fois ci posant sa main sur la nuque du châtain.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**  
 **\- Enlève ta main Zayn** , la voix de Louis lui parvint en un son étouffé mais Zayn avait très bien entendu.

Il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et massa lentement son crâne. Louis claqua sa main vers le côté.

**\- Arrête ça Zayn, je t'ai donné du travail à faire.**   
**\- Ma mère a dit que les massages dans la nuque ça aide à réduire le stress.**   
**\- N'importe quoi, maintenant s'il te plait..**   
**\- J'ai la flemme de faire votre truc, laissez-moi faire vous verrez.**

Louis se laissa faire, mais il n'admettrait jamais qu'il a laissé un élève le tripoter. Zayn avait tort, Louis n'était pas stressé, il avait juste envie de s'endormir. Et un massage dans le cou n'arrangeait en rien ses envies. Un téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il était certain que ce n'était pas le sien puisqu'il l'avait oublié sur son plan de travail ce matin.

**\- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'éteindre ton téléphone**

Louis leva la tête et fut surpris de voir Zayn, les yeux fixant son écran d'un air inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux vers Louis. Il décroisa les jambes et redescendit les marches avant de s'accroupir devant le tas de feuilles étalées sur le sol. Il s'empressa alors de terminer le travail qui lui avait été indiqué. Et Louis sans voix mais agréablement surpris, reprit sa fonction première, s'endormir sur le bureau et cette fois ci il s'endormi bien plus relaxé que la première fois.

**** **** ****

  
**\- ANDERSON !!**

Harry ramassa le reste de miettes qui trainaient sur le comptoir. Ce n'était pas son travail, mais James était décidément borné aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas décoléré depuis le matin, si on pouvait appeler ça de la colère, et une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait bien envie de libérer son esprit au maximum. Assez étonnamment, son humeur lui permit de réfléchir beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et il renversa aussi plus de café qu'en temps normal. Cette fois ci il ne se fit pas attraper, et pouvait rentrer chez lui la tête dégagée.

**** **** ****

  
**\- Tu veux que QUOI ?**  
 **\- Tiens prend un bonbon**

Harry s'attendait à cette réaction. Il s'attendait à ce que Zayn soit désemparé. Il était déjà inquiet lorsqu'il était arrivé suite à la réception du sms.

_'Il faut qu'on parle Zayn. URGENT' ._

Il n'avait juste plus envie de continuer. Il avait trop de choses à faire, trop de personnes à occuper. Trop de trop. Il éliminait alors les choses une par unes.

**\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse une pause toi et moi.**   
**\- Tu parles, on était même pas vraiment ensemble de toute façon**

Zayn refusa le paquet de bonbons et tourna la tête. Harry était en quelque sorte le seul qui arrivait à lui faire penser à autre chose que Liam ce qui était étonnant compte tenu du fait qu'ils se partageaient le même sang. Il fit semblant de comprendre mais non il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas parlé à Niall de la journée, il avait récolté une demi-heure de colle et Harry voulait terminer ce qui commençait tout juste entre eux. Oui la semaine avait si bien commencé.

**\- Tu crois ? Harry secoua ses cheveux. Moi j'pense que je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Et puis on reste amis hein ?**   
**\- Oui, oui bien sûr Harry. T'inquiète.**   
**\- Allez viens là. C'est drôle, j'pensais pas que ça t'embêterait autant.**   
**\- N'importe quoi, ça ne me fait rien du tout.**

Zayn le serra fortement dans ses bras. Harry allait tout de même lui manquer. Enfin cette relation plus intime qu'ils avaient réussi à forger. Et il maudit Harry pour son éternelle odeur corporelle, cannelle pomme vanille et chocolat. Malgré le fait que tout était compliqué et que Zayn ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Pire qu'une girouette, son cœur balançait entre beaucoup de personnes, il ne savait rien lui-même. Harry lui embrassa le haut du crâne et le serrait encore plus fort s'il le pouvait. Si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que les bisous du bouclé allaient lui manquer beaucoup.

Liam regardait la scène au loin depuis la cuisine. Il voyait son frère prendre Zayn dans ses bras sur le perron des marches et il se senti sourire. Harry avait au moins fait le bon choix et Liam n'eut même pas le besoin de lui dire pour cela.

**** **** ****

  
Zayn aurait bien voulu se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Il avait renvoyé Niall chez lui de peur de s'énerver et de commettre l'irréparable. Il se rendit compte soudain qu'il était seul, ses sœurs n'étaient au courant de rien, il ne pouvait se confier à elles et sa mère avait déjà bien trop de soucis pour cela. Niall n'avait rien fait d'autre que de ...d'embrasser cette Laura. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Niall était bien trop timide pour prendre de telles initiatives. Et Laura... elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Zayn avait bien envie d'aller casser quelques briques mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'aplatir son morceau de poisson avec le dos de sa fourchette.  
Rien n'allait dans son sens et pourtant demain, ce serait son anniversaire.

**** **** ****

  
Il décida tout de même d'aller chez Niall, bien après que tout le monde se soit endormi chez lui. Il s'introduit dans son jardin et toqua sur une fenêtre. Niall dormait dans la chambre du bas et Zayn espérait seulement qu'il ne dormait pas. Il était à peine 23heures après tout.

Il s'assit sur la seule balançoire qui pendait sur la seule branche solide de l'arbre du jardin. Son attente ne fut pas longue, Niall sortait dans le jardin, portant un pull trop grand et une paire de pantoufles trop énormes pour son petit gabarit. Zayn se leva et se rua vers lui malgré le fait qu'il l'ait ignoré ces deux derniers jours.

**\- Z, tu m'étouffes attention.**

Niall dormait donc. Ses cheveux collaient dans tous les sens et il se frottait continuellement l'œil gauche.

**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Zayn ne dit rien, il reprit sa place sur la petite balançoire, ça ne ressemblait en rien à son hamac mais il s'y posa assez confortablement pour pouvoir tirer Niall sur ses genoux. L'air était assez frais, mais Niall enveloppa ses longues manches autour de la taille de son ami. Il avait beau avoir un tempérament assez fort, être bipolaire, l'adorer, le détester pour finir par l'aimer encore, Zayn était son meilleur ami, son frère et même si il lui volait son déjeuner parfois, ça ne changerait aucunement le fait qu'il ne se retournerait jamais contre lui.

**\- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? Liam a trouvé ton agenda et il est tombé sur le paragraphe ou tu décris sous quarante-quatre angles la façon dont ses yeux prennent une couleur verte sous tel ou tel angle de lumière ?**   
**\- J'ai pas écrit ça.**   
**\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as au moins plus qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié pour lui?**   
**\- Parce que j'en ai pas.**   
**\- Zayn, c'est pas à moi que tu vas mentir. Si tu es là c'est qu'ils t'ont rejeté là-bas. Et puis c'est flagrant.**   
**\- Tu crois qu'il l'a vu ?**

Zayn poussait ses pieds d'avant en arrière, histoire de se balancer quelques instants. Niall sentait le caramel. Son vieux shampoing qui sentait la mort mais qui rendait bien sur Niall. Enfin Zayn trouvait toujours que ses produits avaient une odeur bizarre mais qu'ils prenaient une nuance nettement plus agréable dès lors qu'ils touchaient la peau du blond.

**\- Zayn arrête de sniffer mes vêtements.**   
**\- Tu sais que j'ai pas parlé à Liam depuis que t'es parti...**   
**\- Oh mon dieu !**   
**\- Non mais tu vois ce que je veux dire...c'est à peine si je l'ai vu.**

Niall ne dit rien et Zayn le remerciait pour cela. Il commençait à ressentir les conséquences de sa longue journée et ses yeux se fermaient presque tout seuls.

 **\- On est amis alors ?** Zayn préférerait toujours savoir au cas où Niall en avait eu assez de son impulsivité.  
 **\- On est frères d'accord ?**  
 **\- ça me va.**

 **\- Hé Z ! Cadeau** , Niall lui pinça la joue avant de l'embrasser à l'endroit où sa peau rosissait légèrement. **Joyeux anniversaire**.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Quand c'était l'anniversaire d'un Malik, tout le quartier le savait. Les enfants faisaient surtout en sorte que le voisinage était au courant. L'année dernière Rebecca avait fait un mini concert en plein milieu de la rue, empêchant la rue entière de s'endormir aux heures convenables. Quelques mois plus tôt Donya voulait faire des feux d'artifices dans leur jardin. Zayn ne faisait jamais rien de tel. Ses célébrations étaient en temps normal beaucoup plus grandes. Ces journées commençaient habituellement avec un défilé dans la rue, équipé d'une poêle en téflon et d'une louche en fer. Il paradait alors tout le long de sa rue, inventant un rythme souvent sans suite logique, et s'improvisait une chanson d'anniversaire. Ses co-habitants avaient eu l'habitude de ce jour à la fois attendu et redouté. C'était le jour le plus attendu après noël. Il était même plus attendu que noël.

Mme Malik finissait toujours par cuire trop de confiseries. Assez pour nourrir une rue de 35 personnes (peut être plus) pendant toute une semaine. Et tout le monde savait que les gâteaux de Mme Malik étaient divins. Les filles préféraient un gâteau couleur perle, ou fuchsia, couvert de glaçage avec un « Joyeux anniversaire » écrit délicatement en italique comme si c'était le jour de leur mariage.

Mais ce matin, c'était dans les bras de Niall que Zayn ouvrit les yeux, tous les deux serrés dans son lit une place. C'était l'une des choses qui avait le don d'illuminer ses journées. Il se tira de la cage que formaient les bras du blond, et étira ses muscles engourdis. Sa mère était surement en panique à la maison, ne voyant pas son fils endormi dans son propre lit, le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas réellement le droit de se faufiler à l'extérieur de la maison en plein milieu de la nuit. En fait il n'avait pas le droit du tout. Mais ça faisait partie des choses qui ne le préoccupaient pas.

**\- Bonjour Zayn. Tu as passé la nuit ici ?**

**\- Oh, tiens, bonjour Maura!**

Zayn n'avait pas vu cette bonne femme depuis plusieurs mois. Peut être même un an. Mais elle était gentille malgré ses lacunes en matière d'élevage d'enfants. Il lui serra amicalement la main après avoir lacé sa deuxième chaussure.

**\- Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui très bien et toi ?** elle avait l'air en forme.

C'était un plutôt bon signe. Mais Niall ne passerait pas la journée avec elle aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulait de lui enlever sa progéniture, mais aujourd'hui était un jour important et il avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme rentrer chez lui pour porter son plus beau jean.

Il s'empara du skate sous le lit de Niall, l'un des nombreux qu'il a laissé ici en cas de besoin. Ça servait toujours. Il se servit dans la penderie de son ami, ne faisant pas confiance aux rayons de soleil qui se cachaient derrière les nuages. Niall ne lui en voudrait pas. Il lui apporterait même un cadeau. Mais Zayn le lui rendrait bien. Il embrassa le front et la joue du blond puis prit la porte après avoir refusé le café qu'on lui proposait.

  
**** **** ****

  
La première à lui avoir souhaité le jour de ses seize ans était la jeune de 25 ans qui habitait au bout de la rue. Brune, en forme , les yeux bleus et un sourire charmant. Zayn serait très bien sorti avec si elle n'était pas déjà mariée. L'âge pour lui ne comptait pas. Il avait bien failli mettre une étudiante de 20 ans enceinte, mais heureusement pour elle (et pour la réputation du jeune Malik) ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Il la salua d'un coup de tête, n'ayant pas le temps de ralentir son skate. Le chien du retraité le suivait le temps de quelques mètres, puis fit demi tour à l'appel de son maître. Il vit la maison des jumeaux en premier, entourée de leur haie neuve et leur herbe fraichement tondue et s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait le droit de s'introduire chez eux ou pas. Après tout, c'était bien son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il balançait son skate par-dessus la haie priant qu'il ne retombe pas sur le chat et escaladait déjà lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et s'a mère sorti en courant.

 **\- Zayn Malik** s'écriait-elle en chaussons, brandissant un rouleau de patisserie.

Zayn grogna mais afficha son plus beau sourire en se tournant vers sa mère.

 **\- Oui maman.** dit-il sagement.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait des ennuis ou si sa mère s'inquiétait tout simplement pour lui. Elle posa sa main douce et chaude sur sa joue métissée et la caressa du bout de son pouce. Son sourire adoucit les traits de son visage mais ce n'était qu'une parade pour cacher la tempête qui ne faisait qu'arriver.

 **\- Mais tu étais ou ?** s'exprimait-elle en agitant son ustensile. Z

ayn lorgnait l'objet, ne donnant pas cher de sa tête et recula d'un pas.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu te rends compte dans quelle frayeur tu m'as mise quand j'ai découvert ton lit vide ! Et froid ! Et Oh lala j'ai pas éteint les bougies, la cire va couler dessus.**

Elle se rua vers son domicile mais fit un tour sur elle-même   
**  
**  
**\- Et ne t'avises pas de penser que tu t'en tireras. Ton comportement m'est insupportable, on en reparlera jeune homme.**

 **\- Oui maman !** répétait Zayn légèrement amusé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel juste le temps d'apercevoir sa sœur l'adresser d'un signe moqueur, de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre. _Tu es dans la merde_ pouvait-il lire parfaitement sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un sourire narquois. Zayn fronça les sourcils, comment Donya osait-elle lui adresser la parole sans même lui souhaiter son anniversaire d'abord ? Il la regarda, et elle fit de même, attendant à ce que son frère réagisse. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et marcha tranquillement vers son portail à son tour. Il vérifia une dernière fois que sa sœur avait bien disparu de son observatoire puis se rua vers la porte. Elle allait voir.

  
**** **** ****  


Liam avait collé le premier dessin qu'il avait accompli depuis des mois, dans le cahier qu'il a reçu pour Noël. Enfin celui qu'il a discrètement prit de la pile de « choses appartenant à Niall H. que Niall H. donne parce que j'en ai plus besoin ».

Il avait l'habitude de dessiner pendant ses séances thérapeutiques avec Mme Mason, elle lui parlait. Elle parlait beaucoup, et lui avait pour simple réponse de faire glisser la mine d'un crayon finement taillé sur les pages blanches d'un carnet.

Après l'énième déménagement vers Mayfar street, Liam n'avait plus touché à ses outils de dessins. Harry lui avait offert tout un kit d'art le jour de leur quatorzième anniversaire. Liam en était tellement fier qu'il dessina le plus gros et le plus pimpant des cœurs et le colla sur l'un des nombreux t shirts blancs de son frère. Le dessin dura à peine un jour, mais Harry lui prépara une montagne de crêpes en guise de remerciement.

Ce matin là quand il se réveilla, c'était d'humeur plutôt joviale, ce qui ne lui arrivait que peu souvent. Aujourd'hui devait être un jour important. Il donna des coups de pieds dans sa couverture et sauta de son lit. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Néanmoins, il se glissa dans la chambre d'Harry après une brève toilette et tira les rideaux d'un geste bref. Harry grogna presque automatiquement, usant sa main en guise de bouclier lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil atteignirent son visage.

 **\- Hey** Liam chuchota, secouant l'épaule du bouclé.

 **\- Fichemoilapaix !** Harry s'enterra sous sa couette ne laissant que ses boucles apparaitre au grand jour.

Liam fit une moue, s'installant à califourchon sur son frère et s'empressa de le secouer plus fortement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non ,** Harry murmurait, donnant des coups de genoux dans les jambes de Liam repliées contre son thorax.

**\- HARRY!**

Liam ne parlait pas souvent, et n'élevait quasiment jamais la voix. Mais il eut un cri de douleur lorsqu'un genou atteignit sa cible dans le derrière de sa cuisse. Pile à l'endroit ou un bleu s'est formé lors d'une chute infortunée pendant l'un de ses nombreux entrainements au tennis. Abattu, il se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir tenté une dernière fois de tirer les couvertures du jeune bouclé.

Il descendit les marches d'escaliers, évitant la septième en partant du bas qui craquelait et grinçait dès que l'on posait son pied dessus. Il fit son chemin vers le salon, évitant la paire de basket que Niall avait laissé la semaine dernière. Il ramassa son pull et le posa sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Ces derniers temps, Niall laissait la plupart de ses affaires trainer dans tous les recoins de leur maison. Jusqu'à y oublier ses livres de cours (pendant trois jours, sans même se soucier d'être allé en classe durant la moitié de la semaine sans manuel) et sa brosse à dents. Liam s'inquiétait parfois pour lui, Niall serait capable de s'oublier lui-même chez eux.

Il était tout l'opposé de Zayn, qui lui était rangé, calme et organisé. Zayn ne laissait jamais rien trainer chez les jumeaux sauf parfois des vieux paquets de chips ou de bonbons qu'il grignote constamment. Liam soupira à cette pensée. Il aimerait parfois que Zayn soit plus distrait et laisse échapper un trait de sa personnalité, ou un souvenir d'enfance sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Liam ne pouvait pas le faire parler, il ne voulait surtout pas que le métis se renferme sur lui-même. Dernièrement, Liam pensait avoir réussi à dénouer la langue du jeune Zayn, mais il avait tout bonnement l'impression de tourner en rond. Dès l'instant ou Zayn parlait un brin trop, il faisait demi tour et tournait son dos à la réalité. Il donna un coup dans sa balle de tennis et la fit rebondir sur son pied mais lâcha vite l'affaire quand ses yeux se levèrent vers son père vautré profondément dans le canapé, leur chat sur ses genoux et le regard rivé vers un match de baseball rediffusé.

Molly se redressa à son arrivée et miaula à la vue d'un de ses maîtres. Liam sourit à son père qui lui retourna chaleureusement le geste et tapota l'espace vide à côté de lui. Peter Styles. Il n'était pas souvent là, mais il faisait son maximum pour apporter la plus grande attention à ses deux fils. Il mit la télévision en sourdine et enroula un bras autour de son épaule. Le chat trouvait une place confortablement chaude entre les deux hommes, et Liam abaissa son bras afin de caresser son échine au pelage tigré.

**\- Liam, ça va ? Il est où ton frère ?**

Liam haussa les épaules et se blotti contre le torse de son père. Ce dernier refléta le même geste et rétablit le son du téléviseur. Mais Liam n'y prêtait que peu attention, il avait l'esprit ailleurs, aujourd'hui était un jour important...

Important, pourtant....

**\- Zayn Malik !!**

La voix stridente de Trisha Malik pouvait se faire entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Liam leva les sourcils, mais il n'en était pas moins étonné. Apparemment, Zayn avait découché et elle a allumé des bougies pour... ? Oh.

Liam se leva tellement vite qu'il senti son ses sens vaciller légèrement. Cette fois ci, il sauta sur le lit d'Harry, bien déterminé à l'en faire sortir.

  
**** **** ****  


Niall était attablé devant une assiette d'œuf et bacon, certes pas aussi gouteux que ceux de Trisha, mais tout de même bons à manger. Sa mère l'avait réveillé avec un baiser enfoui dans sur le haut de son crâne et un grand sourire. Il ne restait plus grand-chose dans les placards, mais elle avait profité du sommeil de son fils pour faire un petit (ou plutôt un grand) saut au supermarché. Elle lui racontait d'ailleurs son petit voyage sans incident tandis qu'elle nettoyait le plan de travail. Niall hochait la tête, la bouche trop pleine pour pouvoir répondre. Il ne passait que peu de moments en compagnie de sa mère. Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de l'année.

Zayn passait le cap des seize ans. Il était à la fois excité et effrayé. Cette journée risquait de bien s'annoncer.

Il termina son assiette en vitesse et la jeta brutalement dans l'évier. Aujourd'hui tout devait être parfait. Lui et Zayn laisseront leurs différends de côté et profiteront au maximum de la journée s'étendant devant eux.

Il avait déjà presque tout préparé en cachette avec Harry. Durant toute la semaine les deux s'étaient rencontrés dans des endroits les plus insolites, l'un d'eux fut sur les branches épaisses d'un vieux chêne qui failli se terminer en fracture de la nuque. Mais entre révisions pour les examens, travaux collectifs pour les exposés d'histoires, travails de certains à la boulangerie et autres, ils n'avaient guère eut le temps pour accomplir la totalité des préparatifs. Il leur fallait éloigner Zayn durant une bonne partie de la journée et c'était quasi impossible. Zayn avait la fâcheuse habitude de fourrer son nez dans tout ce qui ne le concernait pas (en général si, mais où est l'amusement si il reste là à découvrir sa surprise pendant qu'on la lui prépare ?). Il devait d'ailleurs l'appeler pour peaufiner leur évènement.

Harry décrocha au bout de la septième sonnerie, la voix rauque et sèche.

 **\- Hmm...qu..oi ?** Dit-il, avant de tousser fortement dans le combiné.

Niall tenu son téléphone à l'écart de son visage, par pure précaution.

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Harry ! Rise and Shine ! Il est temps de se lever !! ,** Niall chantonna joyeusement.  
 **\- Casse...toi,** fut la réponse du brun au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- **Euh, pardon ?**  
 **\- Barre toi j'tai dit !!!** Harry dit plus férocement, mais il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler dans une pile de fou rire.

Niall pensait être le seul à rigoler inutilement, tout seul, mais il avait apparemment tort.

\- **Liam, attends j'ai Ni au téléphone. T'es insupportable le samedi matin toi des fois.**

Non il n'avait pas tort ha.

**\- Bon si vous vous touchez le samedi matin, ou je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, rappelez moi quand vous avez fini. Pas trop de bêtises les enfants d'accord ?**

Et il appuya sur la touche pour clôturer l'appel. Apparemment Harry n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour s'occuper de choses importantes.

Niall soupira mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Il ouvrit la boite a pain et en sortit deux morceaux.

 **\- Tu manges encore ?** sa mère appela du salon lorsqu'elle entendit le clic familier du grille-pain.

**\- Je viens juste de commencer à manger maman**

Niall se prépara une tasse de thé en attendant que son pain saute du toaster. Zayn avait seize ans aujourd'hui. Ça fait maintenant seize ans qu'il traine avec ce grincheux, égoïste, impulsif, moqueur....ça fait seize ans qu'il l'aime tout simplement. Il cherchait encore des adjectifs péjoratifs à coller à son meilleur ami lorsque le pain sauta de la machine et lui atterrit en pleine figure. D'accord, Zayn est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.  


  
**** **** ****  


Zayn soufflait son troisième gâteau. De la matinée. Le premier était celui de sa mère, celui sur lequel elle avait pleuré car « mon bébé grandit si vite, ooh tu deviens un homme, je suis si fière de toi ». Puis ensuite sa grande sœur lui avait offert un cupcake sur lequel elle avait réussi à superposer exactement 16 bougies. Il ne le mangea pas, elle n'avait surement pas oublié la foi ou il a remplacé son lait démaquillant par de la crème anglaise. Elle avait probablement renversé sa bouteille de parfum dans le gâteau ou quelque chose du même genre.

Les deux plus petites, Zeynab et Donya n'avaient pas de bougies sous la main, mais elles avaient simplement mit un petit tas de sucre glace sur un immense pain au chocolat, puis lui avaient demandé de souffler (« et qui va nettoyer ? » Trisha se plaignait en allant chercher une éponge).

Ses sœurs avaient rangé sa chambre, et mit de nouveaux draps sur son lit. Il les embrassa toutes les trois et les emporta dans une grande étreinte. Il ne manqua pas le déclic et le flash de l'appareil photo que sa mère semblait cacher quelque part dans les plis de sa peau. Elle l'avait tout le temps sur elle et parvenait à le faire sortir de nulle part. Maintenant que ses vêtements étaient triés, il avait l'impression de découvrir son armoire pour la première fois. Il y retrouvait des tenues qui portaient encore l'étiquette du magasin. Il n'était pas bordélique. Non sa chambre était déjà bien en ordre, les filles n'ont fait qu'ouvrir une fenêtre et passer l'aspirateur. Mais il avait reçu tellement de fringues qu'il ne savait quoi en faire. Il les avait juste empilés dans des cartons laissés pour tel dans un coin de sa chambre.

En parlant de fenêtre, Zayn s'y précipita pour tirer les volets. Il fut presque déçu de ne rien trouver, appart une chambre qu'il connaissait comme le fond de sa poche, mais un lit désespérément vide.

Comme il le craignait, les jumeaux l'avaient oublié. Sa journée s'annonçait mal. Et il n'était que onze heures trente du matin. Soupirant, il ôta ses vêtements un à un bien décidé à plonger le nez dans sa garde robe fraichement ordonnée.

 

**** **** ****

  
**\- Joyeux anniversaire !**

Niall était le premier à être arrivé, notamment les mains vides, mais avec l'un des plus larges sourires qu'il put donner à n'importe qui à ce jour. Zayn sauta sur lui, couvrant son crâne de baisers. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit sec, faisant trembler les rares tableaux que sa mère avait accrochés le long du mur.

**\- Jour de fête ! Sortez les trompettes**   
**\- Josh !**

Josh débarquait, les bras débordant de sacs, et un large sourire également affiché sur son visage. Il sépara les deux jeunes pour s'immiscer lui-même dans leur étreinte.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, observant Zayn tandis qu'il se faisait torturer le haut du crâne au sèche cheveux. Un an de plus voulait dire nouvelle coiffure. Josh lui avait apporté le nécessaire, digne d'un coiffeur réputé, même si Zayn n'avait aucunement envie de savoir d'où lui venaient de tels talents.

 **\- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire,** avait annoncé Josh, empilant plusieurs pots de gel et autres objets devant lui sur la table. **Maintenant tu seras plus beau qu'avant.**

 **\- Tu oses dire que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi-même ?** avait menacé Zayn en brandissant une brosse ronde. Il se reçu un coup de sèche cheveux dans les yeux en échange.

Trente minutes et deux assiettes de cookies passées dans l'estomac de Niall plus tard, Zayn se levait de son siège, les jambes engourdies et tout le reste de son corps tendu.

 **\- Ta-da !** S'écria Josh, en levant un miroir devant le métis.

 **\- Pas mal,** avait dit ce dernier. Ses cheveux défiaient à présent la gravité, et se dressaient sur au moins une demi douzaine de centimètres. Il allait créer une nouvelle mode au collège. Il en était presque sur.

 **\- Mon Zayn, oh la la, tu es superbe !** Voilà qu'apparaissait sa mère et son abilité à se téléporter littéralement d'un endroit à un autre sans que l'on entende arriver. Zayn sursauta lorsqu'il senti ses deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle déposa un énorme baiser mouillé sur sa joue puis tapa dramatiquement dans ses mains. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se mette à pleurer (ce qu'elle avait déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui, mais le jour était loin d'être finit)

 **\- Maman** dit Zayn, exaspéré. **C'est juste mon anniversaire ! Je ne me marie pas !**  
 **\- Mais c'est tellement bien ! Laisse moi prendre une photo.**

Après s'être fait aveuglé par le flash puissant, Zayn put enfin s'échapper de chez lui, histoire de réveiller son voisinage. Il mettait à peine un pied dehors qu'il se sentait tirer par le bras vers un côté. Il était décidément beaucoup voulu aujourd'hui.

**\- Mon meilleur ami !**

**\- Ex petit copain.** Zayn rétorqua, le nez s'enfonçant dans les cheveux bouclés d'Harry. **Troisième meilleur ami.**

 **\- Comment ça troisième ?** Harry resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Zayn.  
 **\- Tu viens de baisser d'un rang. Comment oses tu m'adresser la parole sans me souhaiter le jour de ma naissance ? Hein ? On est plus potes a partir d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je t'aime** Harry répondit en retour. Il n'était même pas préparé, semblait sortir à peine de son lit, et portait encore son vieux t shirt marron. Celui qu'il porte lorsqu'il prévoit de faire la grasse matinée. Il n'avait même pas mit ses chaussures.

**\- Mais, t'a fait quoi à tes cheveux ?**

**\- Avoue c'est sexy.** répondit Zayn en croissant les bras. Il avait soudainement besoin d'une cigarette.

 **\- C'est..** Harry fit de grands cercles avec ses mains **Joyeux jour de tes seize ans ! Viens à la maison on a préparé un truc pour toi !**  
\- **Harry pourquoi tu ne portes pas de chaussures ? T'es bizarre comme gars.**

Zayn salua tout d'abord Mr Styles qui sortait de la cuisine, tenant une enveloppe à la main. Il le complimenta sur sa nouvelle coiffure puis s'éclipsa pour le reste de la journée. Puis enfin, le seul intérêt pour Zayn, vraiment, fit son apparition. Lui, tout à l'opposé de son frère était habillé, chaussé et même coiffé, si on peut appeler secouer ses cheveux vers le côté une coiffure, et semblait prêt à sortir.

 **\- Salut ,** Zayn dit, du bout du couloir, levant maladroitement une main. Ça s'empirait décidément. Liam lui sourit grandement puis fit trois grand pas vers lui.

 **\- Zayn. Tu on va devoir t'éloigner de chez toi aujourd'hui.** Harry lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange, mais il le refusa.

 **\- Et pourquoi ?** dit l'interpellé, ouvrant l'enveloppe afin d'éviter de penser à Liam qui était dangereusement près de lui à présent. **D'ailleurs, grand pâtissier, ou est mon gateau ?**

 **\- T'es grave exigeant quand tu le veux ! J'me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te trouver.**  
\- **C'est mon côté sexy.**  
 **\- Arrête de dire ce mot. T'es trop jeune pour dire ça. Brr ,** Harry frissonna avant de s'éloigner.

Il revint sur ses pas trente secondes plus tard.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je voulais dire, Liam, il est à toi. Ramène le moi pour dix huit heures, en un seul morceau. Aussi loin que tu le peux. Je te fais confiance.**

Il les poussa dehors, arracha le papier d'entre les mains de Zayn ( _les cadeaux c'est plus tard_ ) et ferma la porte non sans avoir lancé un « Bonne journée, faites vous pleins de bisous, gardez les mains au dessus de la ceinture et ne vous touchez pas les tétons. Dix huit heures Liam, pas avant. J'vous embrasse » puis il leur claqua la porte au nez.

 **\- C'était quoi ça ?,** Zayn demanda. Bien sur, Liam ne répondit pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules et déplia sa veste. Il tendit la mains vers l'extérieur, faisant signe à Zayn d'avancer.

Ce dernier tapa du pied.

 **\- Il est hors de question que je bouge d'ici. J'ai le droit de faire c'que je veux aujourd'hui non ?**  
 **  
**Liam lui prit la main.

\- **Non ?** Répéta Zayn, il commençait à ne plus être sur de lui-même.  
\- **S'il te plait ?** Liam chuchota avec hésitation, comme si ça lui coutait de prononcer ces trois simples mots.  
\- **Non..** dit Zayn une troisième fois. Soupirant, il se laissa emporter vers sa soit disante distraction.  



	11. Tangled

11\. Tangled

 

Liam sortit son vélo du garage et s'approcha de Zayn en le remorquant derrière lui.

\- **Euuh,** Zayn recula d'un pas. **Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?**

Le jeune brun posa son vélo à terre et couru dans la direction opposée. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un skate, visiblement usé mais toujours d'assez bon état. Il posa son pied dessus le fit rouler en direction du pakistanais.

\- **La semaine prochaine. Quand le marathon de mon anniversaire sera terminé on passe le permis d'accord ? C'est une bonne idée de cadeaux ça tiens....le permis.**

Il se mit à bord de sa planche et se mit à faire des grands cercles en attendant que Liam finisse de réunir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Liam d'ailleurs, ne tardait pas à monter en selle. Il prit les devants.

**** **** **** ****

  
Harry se tenait près de la fenêtre, observant les deux jeunes disparaître au coin de la rue. Lorsqu'il fut certain que les deux étaient hors de portée, il sauta de son perchoir et couru vers le placard situé sous l'escalier. Il avait caché tout le nécessaire de fête sous le carton des décorations de noël. Sachant que Zayn avait une énorme aversion pour les guirlandes et les boules de noël, il savait que celui-ci n'oserait jamais mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Il tira le carton jusqu'à la maison d'à côté et frappa trois coups à la porte.

Un jeune brun ouvrit la porte.

**\- Oui... ? C'est la livraison de confettis ?**

**\- Euuh, est ce que Niall est ici... ?**

Le jeune hocha la tête et poussa la porte plus grandement. Harry s'y engouffra sans attendre d'y être invité. C'était chez lui aussi après tout.

**\- Et ton carton qui c'est qui va le faire entrer ?**

Le blond fit son apparition juste à ce moment-là, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux plaqués contre son visage.

\- **Oh Salut. Harry Josh, Josh Harry. Josh Josh, Harry Harry.**

\- **Je te connais! Josh Josh! Tu es l'oncle de Zayn !** Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- **Que quand il est de bonne humeur.** Répondit Josh en souriant.

Les présentations finies, et les filles sauvagement virées de leur propre domicile. Harry, Josh et Niall (dont les cheveux sont devenus mystérieusement plus blonds) se mirent aux préparatifs de la fête. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'inviter trop de monde, d'autant plus qu'à l'exception de leur petit cercle d'amis, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de socialiser autrement.

**\- Bon, la liste d'invités. Appart tout le collège, Zayn a qui comme amis ?**

**\- Il y a nous.** Dit Harry **. On est ses seuls amis.**

\- **Ses amis d'enfance Anthony et Danny débarquent ce soir. Sean arrive spécialement d'Irlande ha. Danielle aussi parce que ça se voit peut-être pas comme ça, mais ils sont super potes. Je pense même que Laura viendra. Et une surprise, elle n'a pas vu Zayn depuis l'an dernier.**

Harry qui notait la liste de prénoms s'arrêta.

\- **TA Laura** ? dit-il, en souriant malicieusement.

\- **Non c'est pas MA Laura.**

\- **Ooh il va falloir que je vous arrange un coup.** Dit Harry en se frottant les mains.

Une fois la liste terminée, ils s'empressèrent de commencer leur salle. Josh aux platines, Harry aux fourneaux et Niall à l'aménagement du salon. La fête se déroulerait entre le salon et le jardin. Limitant les risques de dégâts collatéraux. Trisha les brocheraient vivants si ils osaient détériorer son immense maison.

\- **Anderson, mon meilleur ami...**

**\- Anderson ? C'est bizarre comme prénom.**

\- **Bon, il s'appelle James en fait. Mais James c'est moche. Il arrive avec les gâteaux que j'ai commandés hier. J'espère pas qu'il les a empoisonnés.**

\- **Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?** demanda Josh, la tête prise entre plusieurs fils électriques.

\- **James et moi on n'est pas exactement... copains. Si vous mourrez, je suis désolé.**

Soudainement, comme si il n'attendait que ça, James gara le camion rose et blanc du café-boulangerie. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi _le rose_ mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. La chose la plus logique jusqu'à présent était la porte rose pour les toilettes et filles et la bleue pour ceux des garçons.

Le portable du bouclé se mit à sonner.

 **\- Anderson** , dit-il une fois qu'il décrocha. Je t'aime.

James attendait près du camion, une cigarette coincée dans son oreille. Près de lui étaient empilés un stock de boites blanches.

\- **S'il te plait Harry. Evite les déclarations, ça me met mal à l'aise. Je sais que t'es hippie chic tout ça, faites l'amour et toujours l'amour mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça.**

Il attrapa son chariot par les poignées et le poussa vers le jardin. Il déstocka alors les boites en les posant sur la table de la cuisine.

**\- Bon. Je suis invité à la fête ou pas ?**

**** **** **** ****

  
\- **Un parc. Avec un lac. Je suis très déçu.**

Zayn se posa sur l'herbe en étirant ses bras vers l'arrière. Il en profitait pour prendre les quelques rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Liam s'assit près de lui en croisant les jambes. Il déballa le contenu de son sac, sortant plusieurs outils de dessin. Un grand carnet, ainsi qu'une trousse de crayons. Il se mit face au métis et posa son carnet sur ses genoux. Zayn, non indifférent à l'agitation ouvrit un œil.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? dit-il d'un air intéressé.

Liam ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Il se redressa et avança à quatre pattes vers Zayn. Il leva lentement les mains, les approchant de ses joues. Ses doigts étaient froids et tremblants, mais il parvint tout de même à accomplir sa tâche qui fut de redresser le port de tête de Zayn.

\- **Tu veux que je ne bouge pas c'est ça ?**

Liam avala bruyamment sa salive avant de se reculer. Il prit ses feuilles en main et se mit à dessiner. Zayn détestait ça. Rester immobile des heures durant. Ses bras commençaient à s'engourdir et son cou l'irritait terriblement mais il ne se plaint pas. Il observait plutôt Liam qui lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil par-dessus son croquis en mordillant le bout de son crayon.

\- **Tu sais...j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à dessiner. Mais, je craints en dessin. Alors je fais des bonhommes drôles, avec des gros yeux et des dents quadrillées.**

Liam pouffa de rire, tout en continuant sa tâche.

\- **Même de jouer un instrument. Ça fait six ans que Josh essaye de m'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Il a réussi avec Niall mais moi... c'est un mystère.**

Il déplia sa jambe un moment mais se ressaisit lorsqu'il vit le regard agacé du jeune brun.

\- **Mais j'en ai marre moi de ne pas bouger. Ça me soule. C'est mon anniv.**

Liam leva la main en écartant les doigts.

\- **Cinq minutes ? Tu sais Liam... ? J'ai jamais appris à nager, ni à faire du vélo. Ni à conduire une voiture. Je compte sur toi, t'es un multi joueur, je sais que tu peux tout faire.**

Après les quelques minutes, Liam ferma son carnet et le rangea dans son sac. Il en fit de même pour le reste de ses affaires. Il jeta son cartable sur les jambes de Zayn et partit en courant ;

\- **Hey !** cria ce dernier. **Tu m'abandonnes ?**

Liam avait disparu laissant derrière lui son tout terrain gris. Zayn regarda derrière lui un instant, tentant d'apercevoir la forme familière de Liam en vain. Il soupira puis porta son regard vers le sac. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un paquet gras tomba sur ses genoux. Liam se tenait près de lui, tenant un paquet identique entre ses mains.

Zayn ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du hot dog emplit son odorat. Il accueillit sa nourriture avec un grand sourire.

\- **Aaaaah un hot dog ! Et c'est de la saucisse de poulet aaaaah. Merci. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.**  
 **  
**  
Il s'attaqua à son pain, notamment huileux et plein d'artifices.

**** **** **** ****

\- **Il faut aller chercher les parasites à la gare. Dépêchez-vous il reste une heure trente avant le retour des deux jeunots.**

Josh, le seul possédant un permis se proposa de remplir cette tâche. Il était le seul aussi à connaître le visage des nouveaux arrivants. Harry ne faisait pas confiance à James, qui s'était installé dans le hamac avec un frappucino et une tartelette aux fraises.

**\- Tu sais que Zayn te tuera avec une fourche si il te voit, les fesses profondément vautrées dans son hamac.**

**\- C'est qui Zayn ?** répondit James en se balançant d'avant en arrière. **Le gars avec les cheveux noirs la ?**

 **\- C'est l'homme le plus important de la terre.** Dit Niall, lui-même assit par terre devant une assiette de spaghetti à la bolognaise.

\- **Ah ouais donc j'm'en fous.**

Niall terminait son plat, alternant le regard entre James qui fumait sa troisième cigarette et Harry qui pirouettait dans le jardin.

Ils avaient presque terminé leur aménagement. Il ne leur manquait plus que les invités et quelques canons à confettis, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de rallonges.

Heureusement, Mr Styles avait accepté de leur prêter un générateur d'électricité pour la soirée. Trisha les écorcheraient vifs si sa facture d'électricité grimpait vers nombre au-dessus de trois chiffres.

\- La bannière qu'on a commandée. Elle est prête ? C'est bon ?

\- Tous les objets de valeur sont rangés.

\- J'en ai ma claque de vous voir travailler

\- Bah casse-toi.

\- Qui t'a invité?

\- Josh est coincé dans les embouteillages. Il arrive dans quinze.

\- Niall ne touche pas aux mini pizzas.

\- Zut j'ai oublié de sortir les boissons du congel.

\- Quelqu'un a un briquet ? Le mien vient de clamser.

\- La ferme. Aide nous à épingler ça.

\- Niall il y avait douze pizzas sur cette assiette. Tu m'expliques?

\- On n'est pas prêts. Pas du tout.

**** **** **** ****

  
\- **Liam....? Je peux te poser une question?**

Liam leva les yeux. Les coins de sa bouche encore luisant de l'huile du hot dog. Zayn l'observa un moment tandis qu'il s'empressait d'essuyer ses lèvres avec un mouchoir. Il remarquait à quel point il était différent d'Harry.

Harry était grand, mince et pale. Liam n'atteignait certes pas sa hauteur, mais sa taille était tout de même considérable. Il était plutôt bien bâti et sa peau adoptait un teint légèrement halé. Leurs yeux différaient. Grands, verts et pétillants contre marron, en forme d'amande mais chaleureux. Leurs personnalités étaient pour le moins opposées. Même si les deux étaient extrêment doux et gentils, Harry avait une forte personnalité et un sourire qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu mais Liam... il était silencieux, ce que l'on pouvait souvent confondre pour de la timidité mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de la prudence. Il a certes été muet avant, et semblait sortir doucement de cette phase, ses sourires à lui étaient petits. Comme secrets.  
Zayn n'était pas sur si il aimait cela.

Harry aimait cuisiner, bouger mettre la main à la pâte.  
Liam préférait se plonger dans une activité calme telle que lire un roman, jouer de la harpe ou du piano et même dessiner.  
Ils différaient pourtant ils se complétaient. Mais Zayn avait envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade que se formait Liam. Il voulait connaitre pourquoi mais aussi comment. Il avait envie de découvrir les choses qu'il adorait comme les petites choses qui l'agaçaient.

Tout comme Niall. Il adore la façon dont Niall se blottit contre lui pendant la nuit, mais il déteste sa manie à rouler la totalité de la couverture autour de lui. Il détestait quand Niall ne remplaçait pas le rouleau de papier toilettes, mais il adorait le matin en compagnie du blond car celui-ci lui préparait son petit déjeuner tous les matins. Il savait que Harry aimait voir les tartes et gâteaux proprement alignés dans la vitrine. Il détestait les raisins dans le pain au raisin et s'obstinait à les manger tout en enlevant les raisins secs grains par grain.

Harry était Harry mais Liam était...un point d'interrogation. Certes il y avait des choses qu'il n'aimait pas (qu'il faisait bien comprendre) mais ses passions, les secrets qu'il garde au fond de lui, ses péchés mignons. Personne ne les connaissait. Zayn n'était pas même sur que Harry en sache plus que lui.

Il y avait une question qui fachait. Un sujet tabou.

\- **Est-ce que si je te demandais de me parler. Pas comme quand j'essaye de rigoler avec toi mais vraiment...genre avoir une discussion avec toi, ou même entendre le son de ta voix, tu le ferais ?**

Liam qui n'avait pas détourné le regard posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Son regard se baissa vers ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient ensemble. Il faisait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était contrarié ou stressé. Zayn ne savait pas comment Liam se sentait, mais il espérait ne pas avoir forcé un peu trop loin sur ses émotions.

\- **Tu le ferais ?**

Liam ouvrit la bouche, probablement prêt à acquiescer. Mais ses yeux trahissaient ses gestes. Il semblait à la fois triste et désappointé. Il cligna plusieurs fois puis secoua la tête. Zayn soupira en le regardant avec insistance. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois d'entendre la voix du brun, mais chaque fois avait échoué. Ce n'était apparemment pas aujourd'hui non plus que sa requête serait prise en compte. Irrité il posa ses mains sur les joues de Liam, caressant légèrement sa peau avec ses pouces. Liam le regarda, au bord des larmes. Zayn ne pensait pas avoir demandé l'impossible mais il n'avait aucunement envie d'etre la cause des éventuelles larmes de Liam. Il l'aimait beaucoup, l'adorait même (en était amoureux mais ça, Zayn préférait ne pas y pense. Il ne tombe pas amoureux, gna.), et préférait l'accommoder plutôt que de lui causer de la peine.

\- **Hey !** Zayn essuyait le coin de l'œil du jeune brun. **S'il te plait Liam ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas. C'est un jour bien aujourd'hui d'accord ? Sourit pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler. Souris pour moi et je serais content.**

Zayn s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Liam. Il détestait être la cause de tout ceci. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, il se sentait entièrement coupable. Liam s'avachit dans ses bras en respirant lourdement.

\- **Je suis désolé Liam,** chuchota Zayn en le serrant contre lui.

**** **** ****

La nuit tombait, les deux jeunes garçons rentraient à pied. L'un pédalant lentement sur son vélo gris, l'autre marchant à ses côté en balançant son skate sur ses épaules. Harry les avait appelé, lors de leur étreinte, les prévenant qu'ils pouvaient à présent réintégrer le quartier.

Les rues étaient sombres et calmes, seul le bruit des roues sur le gravât se faisait entendre. Pendant ce temps, Zayn en était à la moitié de sa deuxième cigarette, irrité et à la fois stressé de ne pas avoir pu passer la journée a faire ce dont il avait envie avec les personnes qu'il appréciait. Mais il se contentait de hausser les épaules en mettant un pied devant l'autre.

\- **C'est effrayamment sombre ici**. Zayn dit en approchant son portail. **J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas brulé la maison ou quoi que ce soit parce que j'ai mon exposé d'histoire dans ma chambre et j'ai envie de mettre sa pâtée à ce bon gros Niall.**

Liam jeta ses affaires sur le perron et ouvrit la porte devant lui. Zayn quant à lui écrasait son mégot de cigarette sur le portail avant d'en disposer par-dessus son épaule. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le large vestibule, Zayn leva son bras voulant tout naturellement appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Il n'était naturellement pas au courant de la grande surprise qui s'était préparée derrière son dos, même si il s'en doutait secrètement. Liam, prit de panique jeta ses bras autour du cou du métis, plaquant ses bras sur ses côtes. Le jeune pakistanais prit par surprise trébucha vers l'arrière mais se recomposa bien vite en se laissant fondre dans l'étreinte.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que cet élan d'affection veut dire, mais t'arrête pas de me faire des câlins. Ne t'arrête jamais. Mais lâche moi deux secondes il fait noir ici.**

Zayn essayait de se dégager, mais Liam le serrait trop fort, il ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? il s'était excusé continuellement après avoir attristé l'ambiance au parc. Certes Liam le prenait dans ses bras, mais c'était loin d'être agréable. Ça penchait même vers l'inconfortable. Il fit un pas en avant, tentant de s'éloigner du brun, mais ne fit rien de mieux que d'emmêler leurs jambes et faire basculer leurs deux corps vers l'arrière. Zayn profitait du moment de distraction pour s'éloigner sur ses quatre pattes. Il avait atteint le salon, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, lorsque ses pas furent brusquement arrêtés. Liam l'avait immobilisé encore une fois sur la moquette, cette fois ci emprisonnant ses jambes.

\- **Mais ! Liam laisse moi partir**! s'écria Zayn en rigolant. Le sourire que Liam lui rendit n'était pas très distinct par le manque d'éclairage, mais bien présent. Si il voulait jouer, il ne perdrait en aucun cas.

Il réussit à ramper quelques centimètres vers la porte qui menait vers le jardin qui était grandement ouverte, et il pu jurer d'avoir vu une ombre s'y déplacer.

\- **Liam attends, il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ? On jouera tout à l'heure mais je pense qu-**  
 **  
**  
Zayn ne comprenait plus. Le reste de sa phrase avait été perdue. Il voulait parler, mais ses lèvres étaient comme scellées. Il sentit Liam se figer sur lui et réalisa soudain. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les joues de Liam le gardant en place. Si c'était la seule fois qu'il l'embrassait, il pourrait au moins en profiter pleinement. Puis après tout, c'est Liam qui avait commencé, donc ce n'était surement pas peine perdue.

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait, il paniqua. C'était Liam, le jeune brun Liam. Liam qui était parfait, grand, beau, gentil et plein d'autres choses. Liam donc Zayn n'était absolument pas amoureux. Alors pourquoi le tenait-il fortement pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ? Il débâtait encore dans sa tête quand le clic d'un interrupteur retentit dans le silence.  
Liam se détacha aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Harry se tenait là, avec une couronne en papier sur le haut de la tête, et un énorme sac dans sa main. Il regardait entre Liam et Zayn, posés sur le sol, leurs lèvres toujours séparées de quelques centimètres.

\- **Euh...surprise ?**  
 **  
**  
Son expression était tiraillée entre de la terreur, et de la jalousie ? Zayn regarda Liam en l'espoir d'avoir un allié, mais Liam avait son visage enfoui entre ses mains. Génial, un jaloux et un embarrassé. Que manquait-il d'autre ?

\- **C'est bon Zayn est là ? Je peux entrer ? Aaah c'est quoi ça ?**  
 ****

Zayn grogna en apercevant la jeune fille qui passait par la porte. Ah oui, il ne manquait plus que ça.  



	12. Chapter 12

  
On pouvait dire que la soirée avait très mal débuté. Liam s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain avec Josh, ils y étaient à présent depuis près d'une demi-heure. Harry lançait de mauvais regards sur quiconque s'approchait de lui, et Zayn, enfin il était dans la cuisine, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comment.

Pourquoi justement était-il en train d'essayer de se cacher alors que c'était sa fête, son moment. Et comment se fait-il que ce soit lui qui prenne toute la culpabilité alors que c'était lui la victime au final ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Te fais pas de mouron. Les jumeaux sont des idiots. Viens voir la déco que j'ai montée pour toi.**  
Heureusement il y a Niall. Il est toujours là pour Zayn. Il lui prit la main et se laissa guider. Bientôt un bruit de basse suivit leur chemin. Zayn mit pour la première fois pied dans son jardin réaménagé. Il était méconnaissable. D'habitude terne et triste (les Malik ne sont pas connus pour leurs talents de jardiniers), il scintillait de plusieurs couleurs. Les ampoules précieusement installées dans les lampions donnaient un effet resplendissant, presque féérique.

Tous les invités s'arrêtèrent un moment en voyant l'intéressé de la soirée sur le palier, comme si le temps s'était stoppé. Puis la musique se remit à jouer et un refrain de 'joyeux anniversaire Zayn' résonna dans l'espace. Ils se ruèrent tous sur le jeune métis, et bientôt il fut entouré de mille bras.

Il ne comptait déjà plus les câlins, bisous et tapes amicales qu'il recevait dans le dos. Toute cette bonne humeur ne tarissait pas le fait qu'il avait d'énormes problèmes à gérer.

Mais pour une fois que tous ses plus proches amis étaient réunis, il n'allait pas se laisser submerger par ses conflits. Même si il était heureux de revoir Danny et Anthony Riach, même Laura (ils ont tout de même grandit ensemble, malgré les apparences, Zayn ne la déteste pas.), il avait certes ce pincement au cœur qui lui rappelait constamment qu'il avait, non, que Liam l'avait embrassé et que Harry était presque parti en courant de la scène.

Sans compter Aamar, l'une de ses nombreuses cousines, franchement terrifiante, qui était apparue de nulle part. Une surprise de Josh peut être ? Elle était de très mauvais goût donc. Elle avait disparue elle aussi, derrière Harry qui avait jeté son chapeau sur le visage de Zayn avant de claquer quelques portes. Aamar n'était que le vent qui précédait la tempête.

Zayn avait tenté de s'excuser (toujours PAS de sa faute) mais le poids de Liam avait déjà disparu de son corps. Il avait l'air désolé de lui-même, presque dégouté. Bon, d'accord, Zayn est très nul en psychologie humaine mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir un doctorat en décryptage du comportement humain pour lire clairement que le visage de Liam trahissait son sentiment de regret.

Il était là, se balançant misérablement sur son hamac, histoire de balayer discrètement la foule des yeux lorsque Josh réapparu, seul, les mains dans les poches.

Son regard se posa directement sur Zayn, probablement pour engager une de leurs épiques conversations de sourcils, mais tout ce qu'il offrit au métis cette fois ci fut un sourire pale et navré.

Zayn grogna et se laissa glisser profondément dans son hamac. La fête continuait, enfin seulement si les invités le voulaient. Niall dansait avec Sean, sur une petite piste que le blond avait surement installé lui-même (comme il avait fièrement insisté, mais Zayn le soupçonnait d'avoir plutôt profité de son absence pour paresser dans son hamac. Quelqu'un y était entré, il en était quasiment sur.)

Ils étaient tellement proches qu'on les confondait souvent pour des frères... mais après le déménagement forcé du blond, c'est Zayn qui prit cette importante position. Celle du grand frère protecteur.

Niall était certes un grand garçon saint et pur de 15 ans, il avait néanmoins besoin que l'on s'occupe constamment de lui. Après le départ de son père, celui de son frère et l'indifférence de sa mère, il a été très difficile pour lui de reprendre confiance en lui.

Zayn se rappelle avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que Niall soit assuré qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Ce n'était jamais Zayn qui faisait l'effort, les amis venaient vers lui d'eux même, mais Niall avait été un enfant timide et solitaire. Et Zayn avait envie de voir les yeux bleus ciel constamment remplis de tristesse, s'animer avec une autre émotion. Comme la joie et l'espoir. Alors ce jour-là, quand Zayn lui a donné la moitié du gâteau qu'il a jalousement gardé (le fameux gâteau aux amandes de sa maman, tellement bon que frère sœurs et voisins se déchirent pour une simple part), il savait qu'il aurait envie de voir le sourire du petit brun plus d'une fois.

Zayn regardait Niall et Sean effectuer une sorte de valse plus catastrophique que gracieuse, et se dit qu'il avait accompli au moins l'un des objectifs de sa vie.

Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sur l'unique balançoire que Zeynab (ou plutôt Zayn) n'avait pas encore réussit à  
bousiller. Il mangeait tristement une assiette garnie de petits fours et Zayn se sentit presque désolé pour lui. Presque.

Rebecca et Donya tournaient autour d'un blond qui semblait à la fois enchanté et énervé. Zayn récoltait de vagues souvenirs de son visage, mais il était tellement blasé qu'il ne se souciait plus vraiment d'avoir des étrangers présents dans sa maison.

Danny s'approcha lentement à pas feutrés. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'installer dans le perchoir de Zayn, donc il se résumait à s'appuyer contre l'arbre et se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

\- **Couscous !** Chuchotait-il. Zayn ne put empêcher le sourire qui atteignait dangereusement ses joues, d'apparaitre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Chawarma !** dit-il en retour. Dan ne manquait jamais une occasion d'insulter Zayn de milles et un différents mets.

\- **Comment te sens tu l'anniversaireux ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir 16 ans ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bof,** répondit Zayn. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion ni la volonté de gouter aux petits plats que ses amis avaient préparés pour lui. Il était heureux et à la fois déprimé. Si c'était ça d'avoir 16 ans, il préférait alors reculer d'un jour, et se stopper de grandir.

Dan mit une main sur son épaule, et la serra légèrement. Il ne comprenait surement pas tous les problèmes que Zayn avait, mais il avait au moins la décence de compatir. Ou du moins de faire semblant.

Liam tournait en rond dans la chambre de Zayn. Il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains faisant croire qu'il avait un besoin urgent, mais en réalité, il avait juste eu envie de fuir la scène.

C'est Josh qui est allé le chercher, en le suppliant de mettre leur quelconque querelle de côté, car aujourd'hui était un jour qu'ils étaient censés passer tous ensemble.

Liam l'avait regardé, avec de grands yeux, puis avait lentement secoué la tête de gauche à droite. Il s'en voulait, mais pas d'avoir embrassé Zayn. Il avait même été jaloux de voir Zayn sortir avec son frère, même si Harry lui disait continuellement que leur couple lui serait bénéfique.

Liam n'avait jamais compris en quoi et d'ailleurs, il attendait toujours ce fameux bénéfice car depuis sa rupture avec Harry, Zayn semblait plus misérable que jamais. Légèrement.

Il n'a jamais eu de sentiments pour Zayn, si ce n'est qu'ils soient qu'affectifs et amicaux. Harry, lui aime tout le monde et  
c'était très facile de lui retourner le sentiment. Mais Liam, tombe difficilement, et puis, qui pourrais jamais aimer un garçon comme lui ? Il n'était pas normal, ne pouvait pas tenir de conversation et était tellement brisé mentalement. Il voyait que

Zayn faisait des efforts pour essayer de l'intégrer au groupe, ou de le traiter comme une personne normale. Mais arriverait le jour où il ne voudrait plus essayer. Vendrait le jour où il abandonnera tout comme son ancienne (et seule) amie Danielle qui l'avait laissé tomber un jour où il avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

Harry avait été là pour récupérer les morceaux, c'en est même devenu sa tâche principale. Tenir Liam dans ses bras lorsque tout allait mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry était en colère contre lui, et personne n'était présent pour serrer Liam contre lui.  
Il s'était sans réfléchir jeté dans les bras de Josh, qui heureusement pour lui, l'avait tenu sans poser de questions.

**** **** ****

  
Harry s'enfilait les plateaux de biscuits comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire sur terre. Il y avait peu de monde à cette fête, chose qu'il regrette car il ne pouvait pas se fondre dans la foule et disparaître.

Il fixait discrètement Zayn du regard, en s'imaginant plusieurs scénarios pour l'assassiner lentement et douloureusement. Il voulait que Zayn soit heureux, mais pas de cette façon, pas avec Liam.

Il s'en est rendu compte trop tard malheureusement.

Il grogna lorsqu'une jeune fille brune vint se jeter sur les genoux de Zayn. Elle lui parlait à toute allure, en agitant les  
mains. Harry sourit, satisfait de voir que Zayn avait l'air plus terrifié que le jour il avait trébuché sur le chat, lui arrachant presque la queue au passage. Liam pleurerait pendant des semaines si Moly venait à perdre le moindre poil.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Josh chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille de Niall, qui hocha la tête précipitamment avant de se détacher de son ami. Sam, ou Sean quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il devrait se lever pour aller socialiser. Après tout, il risquerait surement de revoir ces gens.

Il se lève, et fait trois pas vers le patio, mais sa vision se stoppe sur le buffet à sa droite. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il se fixe une troisième assiette avant de repartir s'asseoir sur la balançoire tordue.

**** **** ****

  
Zayn se sentait comme une attraction dans un zoo bondé. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, que tout le monde s'approchait de lui juste pour l'admirer, avant de s'ennuyer pour passer à la distraction suivante. A vrai dire, il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais à voir la longue paire de jambes qui s'avançaient vers lui, il soupira, sachant que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.  
 **  
**  
**\- Zaynie !** Sa voix précédait toujours son arrivée.  
 **  
**  
**\- Aamar** ! dit-il, évidemment moins enthousiaste.

Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et posa son bras sur les épaules du métis.

\- **Comme tu m'as manqué ! Et puis, oh tu as grandi ! Mama t'a acheté un cadeau, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi alors il faudra que tu viennes à la maison. Tu viens jamais ! Heureusement que j'ai appelé pour prendre de vos nouvelles sinon j'aurais jamais su que tu faisais une fête. Il est très gentil Harry en tout cas, mais il est bizarre il te regarde comme si... oh et puis c'était qui celui qui était sur toi tout à l'heure ? Il t'embête ? Si il t'embête dis le moi, j'appellerais Jawaad il lui règlera ses comptes et puis...**

Et puis Zayn qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation après la troisième phrase, se concentrait sur les mains de la jeune fille qui s'agitaient en toute vitesse, comme si elle chassait des insectes bourdant autour d'elle. Il était au moins soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Serait-elle entrée dix secondes plus tôt, et Zayn ne compterait plus que sur ses skates pour survivre.

Ses parents n'étaient pas exactement au courant qu'il était gay. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Une personne est une personne, mais Mr Malik ne voyait pas les choses dans ce sens-là. Zayn devait se marier avec une bonne et bien éduquée jeune femme, avoir cinq six enfants avec elle. Qu'elle soit religieuse, fidèle et obéissante.

Zayn se sentait glisser sur une pente dangereuse, et il lui fallait la remonter avant qu'elle ne soit trop raide. Peut-être que sa mère accepterait ses choix. Il était son unique fils après tout.  
 **  
**  
 **\- ...Elle est ou tante Trisha ? Avec Zey je suppose ! J'ai eu tonton au téléphone ce matin d'ailleurs, il m'a dit que**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Attends, Zayn la coupa, Tu as eu papa ? Au téléphone ?**

Zayn ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il a eu son père. Peut-être le jour de noël. Et encore.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui ! Il est à Wolverhampton en train de gérer ses choses là-bas. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà appelé, pour te prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas parce qu'il a trop de paperasse et oh tu connais tonton, il a toujours de la paperasse, mais il-**  
 **  
**  
 **\- BOUH !** Firent deux voix derrière Zayn. Il sursauta, poussant Aamar hors de ses genoux. Elle termina sa course sur l'herbe légèrement boueuse, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bande d'idiots !** S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle marcha furieusement vers la maison.

Josh et Niall, prirent chacun une jambe du métis et le soulevèrent entre leurs deux corps. Zayn passa ses mains autour de leurs épaules en guise de support et se laissa porter, par les cuisses, les jambes balançant dans le vide. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que sa cousine lui avait avoué. Ça ne faisait que s'ajouter aux petits pincements que son cœur avait l'habitude d'avoir.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Faites plaaaace !** annonça Niall en poussant quelques corps de sa main libre.

Zayn se retrouvait debout, sur une table, avec des dizaines de regards fixés sur lui. Il agita la main nerveusement en scrutant ses amis.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Zayn !** Niall s'écria dans un micro. Sérieusement, ou avait-il pu se procurer un tel matériel ? C'est un mystère qui ne serait probablement jamais résolut. Zayn se posait encore des questions sur la provenance des chaises en plus et du générateur d'électricité.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et on a réuni beaucoup de gens qu'il aime** ! crie-t-il encore.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Que les gens que j'aime.** Rectifia Zayn.  
 **  
**  
 **\- QUE les gens qu'il aime.** Répéta le blond.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Niall t'es obligé de crier comme ça dans le micro ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- MAIS JUSTEMENT si je crie pas, les gens derrière la bas ils m'entendent pas**. Répondit-il avec une moue.

Zayn enjamba quelques bouteilles puis arracha le micro des mains de Niall.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est bon donne-moi ça avant que tu nous rendes tous sourds. Et que tu noies ce truc de ta salive.** Il pressa sa cause en essuyant l'objet sur son pantalon. Il n'avait même pas vérifié si il était correctement vêtu avant de faire son apparition publique.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Euuh,** Zayn dit, fronçant les sourcils à l'entente de sa propre voix amplifiée. **Amusez-vous et merci d'être venus. Et mangez. Juste pas les gâteaux. C'est Harry qui les a faits.**

Il ne regardait pas Harry mais il pouvait sentir son roulement dramatique des yeux.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Sinon ouais, Niall lâche ma jambe ! Merci beaucoup...beaucoup**.

Il coupa le micro, après les quelques rires qu'il avait réussi à tirer de ses hôtes. Il n'a jamais été très confortable en présence d'une grande foule. Surtout lorsque cette foule expectait quelque chose de lui. Finalement il aurait voulu s'enrouler dans son hamac et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Niall enroula ses bras autour des jambes de Zayn en disant quelques phrases que le métis n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il tapa plusieurs fois sur le haut de la tête du blond avec le micro avant que celui-ci se recule, vexé.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je te faisais une déclaration d'amour, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi violent**.  
 **  
**  
 **\- On a jamais été intime toi et moi ! rétorqua** Zayn en sautant de son perchoir. **Pas en public en tout cas** , ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Toi je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime !** dit Niall, embrassant bruyamment la joue de son meilleur ami. **Maintenant, je vais attaquer la bouffe !**

Il s'éloigna en lançant ses points en l'air. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci ou Zayn se demandait pourquoi, il avait décidé de partager son gâteau ce jour-là.

**** **** ****

  
Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Zayn souffla les seize bougies qui étaient proprement disposées sur son gâteau à trois étages. Gâteau rose et blanc, non pas que Zayn allait se poser des questions.  
 **  
**  
**\- Cadeaux, où sont mes cadeaux ?** S'écria-t-il une fois que la fine fumée se fut envolée dans les airs. Ouais l'affreuse chorale de joyeux anniversaire avait été cool, et le gâteau dont Niall en avait léché la moitié du glaçage était sympa. Mais les paquets brillants étaient ce que Zayn attendait le plus.

Ant et Dan lui avaient offert un pack de bombes de peinture, et les avaient même inaugurées en taguant un « On t'aime » sur une énorme toile. Zayn se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu transporter un tel matériel dans le train. Aamar avait amené, comme chaque année, une boite des (merveilleuses) pâtisseries de leur grand-mère. Sean lui avait offert l'un de ces énormes casques audio, d'une couleur vert pomme, et Niall avait complété le tout avec un tout nouvel i pod.  
L'ancien avait vu sa vie se terminer sous les roues d'un skate dont les roues devenaient fluorescentes la nuit.  
Ses propres sœurs n'avaient rien pour lui, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Zayn n'en finissait pas de dire merci. Cet élan de gentillesse venant de sa part était rare et ne venait qu'une ou deux fois par an. Les bras chargés de ses présents, il poussa la porte du balcon de son pied afin d'y déposer les objets sur le comptoir. Il irait bien faire un tour sur son skate fluo cette nuit tout en testant son nouveau casque et sa nouvelle panoplie de peinture. Il pourrait peut être même emmener les frères Riach avec lui.

Il avait presque oublié le problème qui habitait juste en face de chez lui. Presque.

Harry entra dans la cuisine, une main posée sur son ventre, tandis qu'il tenait une assiette de l'autre. Il se stoppa net quand il se trouva devant Zayn, et lui offrit un timide sourire.

Zayn soupira intérieurement. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

**\- Harry, je..**

**\- Joyeux anniversaire Z. Je préfère quand c'est pas chanté**. Coupa Harry.

Il posa lourdement son plat et s'appuya sur le comptoir. La distance qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes était semblable à des milliers de kilomètres. Ils avaient toujours été proches, physiquement. Surtout après avoir passé un mois à briser la barrière de l'intimité physique. Non pas qu'ils aient été très loin. Zayn était encore assez novice dans toute cette histoire, et Harry semblait trop chaste. Du moins ce n'était qu'une impression. Zayn avait envie de faire ces trois ou quatre pas qui les séparaient, histoire de s'approcher de Harry. Juste de le sentir contre lui. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas cette chaleur qu'il recherchait. Non, l'objet même de ses rêves se trouvait quelque part, était-il même encore dans cette maison ? Zayn en doutait, mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette lointaine pointe de déception. La déception d'avoir gâché peut être leur amitié. Et aussi la lâcheté de Liam. Etait-il vraiment égoïste au point de déserter la fête ? Il savait que ce jour était important pour Zayn. Et il l'a tout simplement gâché.

Zayn prend un verre dans le placard à côté de lui et se verse le fond de jus d'orange que sa mère avait laissé le matin même.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ecoute, Harry à propos de tout à l'heure...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. L'important est que tu passes une bonne soirée hein ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et toi ? Ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ?**

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était clair qu'il ne s'était pas encore remit de ses émotions.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est cool. J'aime juste pas quand on s'embrouille entre nous.**

Zayn serra son poing autour de son verre. Harry rendait les choses plus difficiles pour lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Harry..** dit-il exaspéré. Il se demandait à quel moment leur relation était devenue aussi difficile. Ah oui quand deux idiots de frères identiques ont déménagé à côté.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est cool Zayn.**

Mais Zayn sentait bien dans sa voix que _ce n'était absolument pas cool_. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à franchir cette barrière invisible lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hééé Z ! Faut vite que tu viennes, Donya elle s'est mise à embrasser ce type. Blond bizarre il a franchement l'air d'un connard et j'me rappelle pas l'avoir invité ?**

Niall se frotta le crâne, lui-même confus par ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla en criant le prénom de Sean.

Zayn se tourna vers Harry, en espérant lui faire comprendre que leur semblant de conversation n'était pas finie. Harry ferma la distance qui les séparait et hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur la mâchoire de Zayn. Du bout de son pouce il frotta le coin de la lèvre du métis, tellement doucement qu'il n'aurait presque pas senti le geste. Mais lorsque Harry retira sa main, Zayn sentait sa joue bruler comme jamais.

Il versa le contenu de son verre dans l'évier avant de s'appuyer sur le bord du comptoir. Il essaya d'ignorer la façon dont les battements de son cœur avaient pris en intensité lorsque le bouclé s'était approché de lui. Il échoua terriblement.  



End file.
